Swanfield
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: Isabella is in want of nothing. She is to inherit her fathers grand estate, Swanfield, so marriage has never really been in her thoughts. Can the arrival of a new family in the neighbourhood change that? Periodical fic OOC A/H HEA B/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI AND WELCOME TO MY NEWEST ADDITION, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

 **SWANFIELD**

CHAPTER 1

'Miss Isabella,' Mrs. Banner greets as she enters her bedchamber. 'Mr. Swan requests your company immediately.'

She smiles to herself, her fathers constant impatience not quite to his credit. 'I'm just now ready, we aren't even running late.'

'As you say Miss Swan, but he paces incessantly.'

The smile doesn't leave her face as she pictures her father pacing a valley into the hardwood while he stresses about the likelihood of them being late to the assembly that has gathered in their small town, the first in months at that.

'We are going to miss the whole thing Bella, would you have a care.'

'Come now father, it hasn't even started yet. Late indeed! Your nerves can only take so much father, you must settle yourself. Now, let us depart before your constitution weakens and you have a turn.'

'How you tease me; take a turn indeed,' Mr. Swan grumbles, mostly to himself.

The pair walk together, arm-in-arm to the awaiting carriage and are taken to the town ball. 'I hope nobody takes our lateness amiss, for I should be very sorry for it if they have.'

'Father, we are not the slightest bit late, I daresay we will be one of the first to arrive.'

Mr. Swan repeats no further worries and exits the carriage when the door is opened for him, his only daughter clicking her tongue after he exits. 'What ever will I do with him?' she asks the empty space.

'Miss Swan?' Mr. Banner prompts, his hand offered in assistance. She smiles at him and gratefully accepts his assistance silently and joins her father on the path.

'You see father? the string quartet hasn't even started playing yet, you were worried for nothing, just as I said.

'It is always better to be early than tardy Isabella, no use slighting our neighbours and friends because we can't keep a simple engagement promptly.'

She remains silent, further argument with her father rather tiresome. The duo enter the scarcely-filled ballroom, all faces present instantly recognisable.

'I'm off to play a touch of whist, I think poppet. Have fun now.' Mr. Swan leaving the much younger Swan to her own devices and makes his way to the gentlemen's card room.

'Have fun father.'

'Izzy!' she is greeted gleefully by her friend Alice Luci. 'I am sorry I have been remiss of the proper attentions of a true friend by not calling on you this past week, but I knew you will be in attendance here quite early. Can you guess how?' Her friend loops her arm through Miss Swan's and directs her to the tea things where they pour themselves a cup.

'I must presume you know this the same way all of Forks knows; my father and I are early to everything. It is a universally acknowledged fact that Charles Swan is never late for anything, _ever_. Now, pray tell, why are you extra excitable? pray tell, have you news?' Isabella leans in closer just in case she misses any of Alice's details.

'Henders Hall is let at last.'

Miss Swan gasps audibly in surprise. 'Oh how wonderful. It will be good for the neighbourhood to have more society, not to mention how wonderful it will be for Henders Hall to have someone to care for it. Not to mention the tenants. Ms. Stackhouse really should sell it before it falls into disrepair, or her tenants boycott their farms.'

'And that isn't even the best part, my dear Izzy.'

'Indeed! so pray tell, what _is_ the best part?'

'It has been let by a family of _five_ , with only _one_ woman to speak of, the wife of one of the men and I have heard from a good authority that all of the men have an income of at _least_ five-thousand a year.'

'But Alice, what is a decent income if he is the bearer of a plain face, or a clownish demeanour or even a bland personality. One simply cannot spend the rest of their lives with a man they despise. Only the truest of love can tempt _me_ into matrimony, Alice.'

Her friend sighs heavily in rebuttal. 'You only say that because you lack neither fortune or consequence; you can become an old maid if you choose. Some of us aren't so lucky to be picky about our situations. I have become so much of a burden to my parents that I have to accept the first offer made to me, no matter whom is asking.'

'And I'm sorry for it Alice, but surely your parents won't resent you denying an offer if the man is objectionable.'

'I daresay they wouldn't Izzy, but I myself hate doing it to them too.'

A ball is no place for such a morose subject, so Isabella returns to the subject of their new neighbours. 'So, when are they due to arrive?'

'That is the best part my dearest Izzy, they are already in residence at Henders and are coming tonight.'

'Oh, how delightful, I have so often thought that Forks could do with more varied society, so I am glad they have come.'

'I happen to agree with you, and if I dance with Eric Yorkie or Ben Cheney once more I shall become an old maid once and for all.'

Miss Swan laughs along with her friend, 'come now Alice, they are not so very bad. One does ponder however, why they have not asked for anyones hand yet, surely they are in comfortable positions in life to be in want of wives.'

'Perhaps they aren't in want at all, no one has ever confirmed that a man in a stable position in life is ever in _need_ of a wife. If they want companionship, they need only find a friend.'

'I suppose Alice, but one still ponders.'

A sudden rush of arrivals fills the ballroom to capacity, almost the whole of Forks in attendance. 'We would do well to have more balls in Forks, I don't see my neighbours nearly enough as I ought,' Isabella says to her friend idly.

'Yet again, I agree. We have enough young people in town to warrant it, and we can invite neighbouring towns if we must. I think I will see Mr. Thompson tomorrow on the matter. Once a month should suit the town just well, I shall think.'

'Yes Miss Luci, I believe it will.'

'Oh!' Alice gasps. "They have arrived at last, quick Izzy, look.'

Miss Swan situates herself so she can spy the entrance with great advantage. The first two of her new neighbours arrive arm-in-arm, a gentleman and his bride. The gentleman beams at the room, his excitement clear on his face while his wife looks about with what Miss Swan supposes as censure. The couple break from the entrance and clear the view of the rest of their party. A lone man enters next and Isabella can't help but notice the superiority of his gait and posture, the easiness he has with the atmosphere and his overall noble mien. She also notes his handsome features, she'd daresay he was one of the most handsome of men she had ever seen, but she hasn't often strayed too far from Forks, so that may not have much clout.

'Mrs. Jones informed me that the couple are Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy down from Scotland. Cousins to the lease holder, who is the gentleman entering now, one Dr. Cullen.'

'A doctor?" Isabella clarifies with raised eyebrows.

'Yes, I know nothing on the matter though, I daresay before the night is through all will come to light.'

The man in question veers off to join his alleged cousins and clears the view for the next two gentlemen. Again, Miss Swan notes them both to be handsome, one with longish blonde hair, the other a darker shade of red. They both bear the same handsome resemble to their father, the blonde one moreso. They don't beam at the gathering, they don't scorn it either, they just observe the happenings with keen interest.

'These are the gentlemen that interest me, Edward and Jasper,' Alice declares. 'The sons of the doctor. Both unmarried, both with their own estates, both reportedly seeking wives. You will excuse me now, my papa wishes to introduce me.'

'Good luck, my dearest Alice.' She tells the empty space that once housed her friend.

'Good evening Miss Swan.'

Isabella greets the newcomer with a warm smile and a curtsey, 'a very good evening indeed Mr. Cheney.'

'If your card isn't already full Miss Swan, might I request the next dance.'

She smiles serenely back at him, 'Mr. Cheney, you know very well my card is empty, so yes, I'd quite like to dance with you.'

'Very good,' he replies, and holds out his arm for her to take.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'You have my thanks for the dance Miss Swan, I find great pleasure in dancing with you.' Mr. Newton bows, then leaves Miss Swan where he had originally found her to ask for the dance. He happened upon her after she was returned from dancing with Mr. Cheyney and Mr. Yorkie.

'I thought that jig would never end, Izzy.' Alice approaches alone.

'You may have little patience for Mr. Newton, Alice, but I for one do not object to him. He is kind, well educated, and all things he is supposed to be.'

'I know, I can't even say what it is about him that I find fault with, I just pray he never makes me an offer for I am determined to refuse no one.'

'Oh Alice, for your sake I pray the man who makes you an offer is the man you truly love.'

'Well Izzy, I pray for the same every night and extra on Sunday. Oh look, father approaches with the Cullen's', I haven't enough acquaintance with them yet to truly make out their character, but they appear to be all things gentlemen are supposed to be.'

'And I noted that you were lucky enough to stand up with both of them, they both appeared to cut a fine figure.'

'Yes indeed, they are both amiable dance partners, quite the contrary to Mr. Yorkie and Mr. Cheney, might I add.'

'Come now Alice, they are not so very bad.'

Any further discussions between them about dance partners had to cease however, for the trio is upon them. Miss Swan and Miss Luci both stand and curtsy to the men.

'Merci Papa, but allow me to make the introductions. Miss Isabella Swan, Captain Cullen and Mr. Cullen.'

'Good evening again Miss Luci, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Swan, I've heard a great many things about you.' Mr. Cullen, a handsome fellow bearing dark red hair, addresses the young women.

The second, Captain Cullen bows dutifully, 'Miss Alice, Miss Isabella.'

'Delighted, so how are you gentlemen enjoying our small town, is it too your taste?'

'Yes, quite, Edward and I can't give Forks enough praise. It is small enough to know all in society, but large enough to hold assemblies.'

'Quite right brother, there is also great estates close by, I believe you're situated at Swanfield, are you not Miss Swan?'

'Yes indeed,' she replies easily.

'And pray tell, what is it like, for you see, I like to hear ones opinion before forming one of my own, but only when it comes to properties of course.'

'Well sir, it is not so very large as to impose or intimidate, but not so small to be called mediocre.'

'That is hardly a descriptive opinion but I suppose it will have to do until I can acquaint with Swanfield myself.'

The quartet hired for the night resumes playing after their brief pause of silence, prompting couples to form two parallel lines on the floor, once again. 'I believe we have some dance partners to find, brother.'

'I believe you are correct, Edward. Please excuse us now, but I hope to further our acquaintance in the oncoming weeks.'

'Enjoy your dance, sirs.'

'I daresay papa will wish to leave sooner rather than later, but I will call on you tomorrow and we may giggle over the nights festivities all day when we have no one to bear witness to our silliness.'

'That would be divine, dearest Alice, I look forward to your arrival.'

The four leave and Isabella is left to observe the nights festivities, so she retakes her spot on the bench seat and meditates on the joys of laughter and hapiness in the air.

'Bella my dear,' she cranes her neck to see her father approaching from the small entry way to the gentlemen's card room.

'Father,' she nods. 'Are you enjoying yourself this evening?'

Sitting himself beside her, his reply is quick. 'Oh quite, yes. There really should be more balls though… perhaps _we_ should throw a ball.'

'Perhaps,' she replies noncommittally.

'And did you hear Isabella? We have a new neighbour in town. Capital fellow, a doctor I think.'

'Yes, here with his sons and cousins I believe father, so how did your game go? did you play so very poorly tonight?'

'Oh quite, quite. You know I have no natural talent for the game, I merely enjoy the company. Have you danced yet?'

She smiles brightly, 'yes father. Three very fine dances, one with Mr. Cheney, Mr. Yorkie and one with Mr. Newton.'

'Three dances! I am all astonishment. That is hardly enough dancing for a fanciful creature such as yourself, I must find you a partner immediately.'

'Oh please father, I beg you wouldn't.' She stills him by grabbing his arm.

'Very well, but introductions must be made to our new neighbour, he is to be calling on us tomorrow so it is best to introduce you now.'

'Okay father, but I will hear no mention of dancing.'

He places his daughters arm on his and escorts him to an area along a side wall where Dr. Cullen speaks animately with one of his cousins. 'Dr. Cullen, may I introduce my daughter, Isabella.'

She curtsies as she should and he bows with an ethereal grace, just as he should. 'I am very pleased to meet you, sir. I trust you have been treated amiably since your arrival.'

'As I am you, Miss Swan. Every one has been quite welcoming, thank you.'

'And are you all together pleased with the neighbourhood?'

'I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing much of it as yet, I have mostly been cooped up in my study attending to some urgent matters. I'm hoping that will change in the forthcoming week, however.'

'All to your credit, I'm sure. Business must be settled before one can be runaway with by enjoyments. I trust your affairs are settled now though? you are coming to call on us tomorrow, are you not?'

'Indeed I am Miss Swan, your father was most kind with his invitation.'

'Oh dear, it is the last dance of the night Bella, please excuse me, I must find Ms. Winterbourne, I promised her my last dance you know.'

Miss Swan would have normally thought very little of her fathers saved last dance, but you see, Ms. Winterbourne retired to Bath for a few months and isn't currently in attendance.

'The last dance already?' Dr. Cullen says, 'then Miss Swan, if your last dance isn't already taken, may I have the honour?'

'Oh, thank you,' she had already resolved with herself the disappointment of only standing up thrice for the night. She doesn't fight the smile that beams from her face, or even remove her gaze from the man she owes her one last enjoyment to, for the night.

'The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan, so how are you enjoying the ball?' He escorts her toward the other couples.

'I find great pleasure in dancing Dr. Cullen, and we don't hold balls as quite so often as we should, so I am enjoying tonight quite well. And how are you finding this evening? Smaller than most assemblies you are used to I assume, but hopefully just as amiable.'

'Indeed, though I find little pleasure being in an over-crowded room, this suits me far better.'

'That, Dr. Cullen is one thing in common we share. I too feel oppressed when in the presence of far too many, 'tis one of the reasons I rarely often venture to town.'

'Yes, Edward and Jasper quite often venture into society and not once had they heard of you, it seems they are quite out of sorts with you.'

'Oh?' her eyebrows raise in question, 'how so?'

The doctor chuckles, 'they can't comprehend how someone with your status and beauty _doesn't_ venture into the same society as they.'

'How curious, why, I wonder they think my fortunate birth has anything to do with my likes or personality?'

'Indeed, which is why you befuddle them.'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

'Miss Luci here to see you Miss Swan,' Mrs. Banner informs her. 'I took her to the morning parlour to wait for you.'

Isabella smiles gratefully at Mrs. Banner, 'thank you.' She puts her book down, she will have to wait until far later that day before time will allow her to resume her reading.

'I did not quite expect you here so early Alice, was I deceived when you informed me you simply can't get out of bed before eleven in the morning?'

'Well Izzy, you can't expect me to be able to rest when there is opportunity awaiting.'

'Opportunity?'

'I spoke with Mr. Thompson this morn already, and I'm afraid he couldn't secure another ball for quite some time. Five weeks at least! I'm afraid that if Forks is to see a ball before then, it will have to be a private assembly.'

'Really? And how unfortunate for Forks there is only a few families equipped with such rooms to house the society.'

'And how strange we are to be in one this very moment.'

'Alice,' Isabella warns, 'I won't be asking my father as much, but I will offer you what little comfort I can on the subject. My father said, only just last night, that he is considering holding a ball. But, you know how much of a fanciful creature he is, he has likely forgotten as such by now, but who knows with that man.'

'Oh, I do so hope he does, for you hold the best balls, and it has been years since you have hosted.'

Not wanting to pursue the subject any further, she changes it to something that will guarantee Alice not returning to it. 'And what did you discover about our new neighbours?'

Her smile broadens significantly, 'well, for a second son, Edward is quite well off. Mrs. Cullen, deceased, apparently left her inherited estate to he alone so he is quite secure and not in the usual trifles that second sons usually find themselves in. Jasper's estate is one of his fathers, an early inheritance so he can start earning from his family estate. Mr. and Mrs. McCartney are hardly of consequence, but they are as reported, cousins of Dr. Cullen's. Speaking of, last night proved quite fruitless when it come to information on Dr. Cullen, he is still a mystery I'm afraid.'

Mrs. Banner then enters the brightly lit drawing room, 'pardon for the interruption Miss Swan.'

'Not at all Mrs. Banner.'

'Mr. Swan requests that you join him, your guests have arrived.'

'Thank you, we will be there immediately.'

'Your guests?" Alice asks.

'The Cullen's', Alice. Now, are you coming to receive them?'

'Yes, indeed! How fortune I'm am here at this very moment. Come Izzy, let us join your father.'

The young women join Mr. Swan in the west parlour where he has already received his guests. 'Oh, dearest Bella, I'm glad you have come at last. Mr. and Captain Cullen were just enquiring about the grounds, perhaps you and Miss Alice would like to show them around?'

'Yes indeed!' Alice replies for her. 'I believe the Captain and Mr. Cullen's will be most impressed by the grounds and walks about, not to mention the most handsome of rooms.'

'Yes, quite Alice.'

The two men in question approach the ladies, bowing upon approach. 'I am very glad to see you both, once again.'

'As am I,' Mr. Cullen agrees.

'As are we,' she turns to the two remaining men in the parlour. 'Papa, Dr. Cullen, it is quite nice to see you once again.'

'As it is you, Miss Swan.'

'This way gentlemen,' the three follow Miss Swan into a hall area so they are quite away from their fathers. 'So which is your desire to see first gentlemen, the house or the grounds?'

It is Captain Cullen that replies for them both, 'it is quite nice outside, perhaps a turn about the grounds is in order. I daresay we will call upon you more over the oncoming months, we can find pleasure in exploring the house at a later date.'

'Well then gentlemen, allow me to escort you to my favourite walk. It only covers a small area of our grounds, but it is beautiful nonetheless, this way.' She escorts them to a narrow path that will only allow for couples to stroll. The gentlemen separate and decide the walking partners for the group. Alice's walking companion Captain Cullen, his appearance more akin to his fathers, Isabella's walking partner the younger of the two.

'I do so find great pleasure in appreciating natures gifts. I am glad we are walking about the grounds, I find the clear air sharpens my mind.'

'These are quite lovely grounds Miss Swan, does your father quite often hunt them?'

'Only on rare occasion he will hold a hunting party, but we are near on overrun by woodcock, I do so hope he either organises a hunting party soon or I will offer the grounds to someone in need of amusement.'

'I do so hope for either, I find Henders Hall barren of all wildlife, and I fear it beyond redemption. The previous tenants were quite irresponsible with their hunts.'

'An atrocity indeed.'

'I have not seen you in town, Miss Bella."

It isn't lost upon her that the younger Mr. Cullen is the first man to address her as Miss Bella, most usually greet her as Isabella, it is only her father that has ever addressed her as the shortened 'Bella.' 'Not much at all, Mr. Cullen. I don't find pleasure in the society there, I merely go every couple of months or so for shopping or to call upon my cousins and such.'

'Indeed! it is a pity, Miss Swan, to know I could have met you much sooner than now, but we all must bear our disappointments.'

'It is one you will bear well, I daresay. So tell me, what brings your family to Forks? if of course it is not an imprudent question.'

'Not at all Miss Bella, our cousins are looking to purchase their own estate but before they commit, they wish to let a similar estate to see how they bear it. My brother and father are merely here for support and society. I have always said that one can never meet too many people, it broadens ones understanding of human nature.'

'Speaking of human nature, forgive me if my question is too outlandish to tolerate, but I was quite curious about your father.'

'My father? and what would you know of him?'

'He is a man that confuses me exceedingly! what does a man of great fortune, consequence and liability think, when he gets a doctorate and not solely care for his dependants?'

'He just likes helping people, he has a kind heart. Now, pray tell, why has a woman of noble birth and of great beauty find little enjoyment with society.'

'You mistake me Mr. Cullen, for I find great pleasure in society and dancing. It is everything else that comes with it in town, that I do not like. If I wear the wrong fascinator with a trimmed muslin wrong, the snickers behind my back are quite intolerable. But I'll never understand the machinations of London society, or even Bath for that matter. Females are quite harsh upon their own sex.'

'Well, we all have our whims. Now tell me, is there much to do in Forks?'

'I'm afraid you would have experienced most of it by now, sir.' The narrow path opens up to a wider area with some bench seats. 'Shall we rest for a spell?'

Isabella takes her seat, and rather than the younger Mr. Cullen seating himself beside her, it is the older sibling, Captain Cullen that does so.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

'I do so hope my brother wasn't entirely boorish in his behaviour, sometimes he forgets himself.'

'Not at all, he is very amiable. So tell me sir, apart from support and new society, what brings you to our small part of England?'

He chuckles, 'I'm afraid those are my only reasons. I have a capable man looking after the estate and I am presently on a short leave from my duties, so nothing ties me to home or anywhere for that matter. It is as you say, for support and society.'

'I was certain your cousins would be with you at present, I am yet to meet them, are they much like you and your brother?'

'Well, they have some matters to attend to back at Henders, and as for your second question, no they are not. While they enjoy good society, they don't seek it like my brother and I do. I suppose they are more like my mother was, sweet, shy but honourable and strong.'

'She sounds wonderful, _they_ sound wonderful,' Isabella observes. 'Shall we resume our walk?'

He answers silently by rising from the bench and offering his hand to assist her. 'They are… she was. Let's speak about something not so morose, upcoming balls perhaps.'

'Well, I have heard it from good authority there isn't to be another public assembly for at least five weeks.'

'Indeed! well I have it on good authority that there may be a private ball sooner than that.'

'Oh dear, my father mention it did he? When he gets something in his mind he is quite insistent upon it happening.'

'Your father? are you really holding a ball here too?'

'Too? were you not speaking about my father? are your cousins to hold a ball then?'

'Yes, but you must hush, for it is a secret and hasn't been announced yet. So, pray tell, what is this of _your_ ball.'

She sighs, 'my father is such a fanciful creature, he always feels it his duty to please others. Whether it be hosting the towns whist parties, holding another ball, calling upon everyone if they mention they have had no visitors… he is so afraid of slighting people that he agrees to everything.'

The older brother barks a laugh, 'and I'm sure you keep him in well-enough alignment.'

'You're quite mistaken, Captain Cullen, I can't placate him in the slightest, he can at times become quite a troublesome creature. I just pray I can talk him out of hosting a ball, or at the very least he forgets about it.'

'Well then Miss Isabella, I'm afraid you have told the wrong person, for I love a good ball, and I'm sure you will host the very best. I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am now going to make it my mission to ensure your father hosts the ball, and as first informed, I'd like now to request your first two dances.'

'You do me quite a disservice Captain Cullen, but if something positive is to be garnered from this, then it is that I will get to dance more often than I do. So yes Captain, I will promise my first two dances with you.'

'Capital! and I am sorry if I have injured you, but I do love a ball, and the more balls we have here, the more we both get to dance.'

'I assure you, I am not injured, a ball just requires a great deal of effort to organise. Not to worry though, it is nothing beyond my capabilities.'

'This _is_ quite they estate, tell me, has the property been in your family so very long?'

'The property was purchased by my grandfather from a generous inheritance. He set up the tenants properties first, after which he built Swanfield, exactly how my grandmother dreamed.'

'So, he loved her much then, that he built her dream home. How lovely.'

She scoffs as she remembers the bickering between them in her younger years before they passed when she was eleven. 'Not at all, it was my grandmothers inheritance that paid for it, so he didn't exactly have a choice.'

'And here I was imagining a fairytale couple living happily ever after.'

'They were happy and lived fulfilling lives, just as they should have.'

'Let's talk about something far less morose, shall we? Now tell me Miss Isabella, what gives you great pleasure, walking and dancing aside.'

'Well Captain Cullen, card games, good company, horse riding, a great deal of things really. And what interests you, Captain, besides balls and acquainting yourself with as many people as possible?'

'I do enjoy a spot of hunting, and like you, riding but I always make time for fencing. My brother and father don't share my passion for the sport, I can't account for their reasoning, but I am quite the proficient.'

'Fencing, you say. I cannot say I have had the pleasure of observing the sport, so I know nothing on the matter, just what I have read in books.'

The two couples stop at the next intersection, awaiting further direction. 'We can go this way, and continue our walk, or we can go that way which will take us back to where we started.'

'Yes please, I'm afraid my legs are quite fed up with walking after all of the dancing I did last night,' Alice hasty with a decision.

'A thousand apologies ma'am, I do so hope we haven't caused you too much pain or discomfort,' the younger Mr. Cullen replies hastily. 'Or you either Miss Bella, I hope you are not suffering.'

'Not at all, unlike Alice, I didn't dance quite so much, I am quite well.'

Miss Swan leads her guests back to the drawing room where they sit with Mr. Swan and Dr. Cullen. 'And how was your walk, my dear? did you show the Mr. Cullen's' the estate,'

'Only a small parcel father, there is too much to see in a morning alone, father. I did however take them through the west track, you know, my favourite.'

'Very good, Bella. Perhaps we should have gone with you, for Dr. Cullen was just mentioning he has interest in seeing the grounds.'

'Miss Swan has suggested you may be planning a ball sir, are we to see one here soon?' The Captain quick to secure the aforementioned ball.

'Oh,! yes indeed. It has been far too long since we held a ball, hasn't it dear?'

'Yes father.'

'I'm glad you mentioned it, for I would have forgot you see, and then I would have been sorry, for everyone would have taken it very much amiss. Oh! Bella, would you be so kind to play us something on the pianoforte, it has become rather quiet in here, has it not?'

'Of course, father.' She walks to the pianoforte in question and seats herself, her fingers instantly pressing the choreographed keys without visual prompt.

'You are quite proficient at that,' Dr. Cullen joins her side, his sons talking with her father, no doubt inquiring about the ball or a hunting party.

'Then my ruse has work,' she beams up at him, not needing to read the sheet music or follow her fingers.

'Ruse?' he asks for clarity.

'Well, you see Dr. Cullen, my father was quite insistent I learn and become a great proficient, but I lack interest and patience for that to happen. So I took the pains to learn just one song supremely well, as opposed to many songs poorly. This is the result, you see. A flawlessly executed song, just don't ask me to play another, for I won't be able to.'

'You, Miss Swan, have rendered me speechless. But pray, do tell what it is Miss Swan expends her time and efforts on, if not the pianoforte?'

'Well, Dr. Cullen, I do so love to read, mostly reference books, but I also take great pleasure in novels.'

"And what book has you in raptures at this present time?'

'The Italian, at present.'

'By Mrs. Radcliffe?'

'Yes, that is the one.' The last notes ring from the pianoforte as her fingers still, 'pray tell Dr, Cullen, what is it you find great pleasure in?'

'A great many things Miss Swan, but if you're referring to something more specific, then I'd have to say helping where I can. Doing all I can to improve the quality of life of others, is something I find great pleasure in.'

'A very admirable trait Dr. Cullen, I must confess, I haven't quite met anyone like you, which is to your credit, I assure you.'

'Thank you Miss Swan, so tell me, what is all of this talk of balls?'


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Miss Swan and her friend Miss Luci walk through the foremost street of their small township of Forks, arm-in-arm, with no destination in mind.

'Are you quite sure we can't send for the carriage Izzy, walking excessively doesn't agree with my constitution at all.'

'My dearest Alice, surely you can see walking and the outdoors isn't good for your constitution because you so rarely walk and get out of doors. If you stay cooped up indoors all days, you are sure to get sick and tired from lack of exposure. Well Alice, I love you and I am determined to strengthen your constitution.'

'I am not entirely convinced you are correct in your assumptions Izzy. Oh look! It is Dr. Cullen, shall we ask him?'

'By no means, Alice. But we may approach and greet him.'

The young women approach Dr. Cullen whom walks alone toward them. 'Dr. Cullen, how fortunate we happened upon you just this moment. You see, Izzy was just explaining something to me, and I am not convinced she is correct without further proof.'

"Alice!' Miss Swan scalds her friend. 'This line of questioning is most inappropriate, not to mention Dr. Cullen may not even be a physician, he could be a doctor of the sciences.'

'It is quite fine, Miss Swan. Your friend is more than welcome to ask her question.'

'See Izzy! Now, I find myself ill and rather tired when I venture out of doors and walk excessively. I continue to tell Izzy the outdoors weakens my constitution, but she believes my illnesses from outside are caused from lack of exposure. Which one of us is right?'

The doctor eyes the young women contemplative, not entirely sure if his answer will cause an argument between the friends.

'Neither of us will be excessively wounded by your answer, Dr. Cullen,' Miss Swan placates.

'Then, Miss Luci, I am afraid I have to side with your friend. Further exposure to the outdoors will strengthen your immune system, and the exercise will strengthen you too.'

Miss Swan remains silent, her satisfaction over being right remaining internal. 'Okay Izzy, you are quite right and I am once again wrong, Oh look it is Angela, she has returned at last. Please excuse me, I must greet her at once.'

'I apologise a thousand times for my friends lack of decorum, it was most inappropriate, so thank you for tolerating us.'

'It was no inconvenience Miss Swan, I assure you. Mr. and Mrs. McCartney's ball is tonight, are you to attend?'

'Yes, indeed Dr. Cullen. I do love to dance and find myself quite incapable of declining such an invitation.'

'Grand. And is it too much to ask to secure a dance with you, if your card isn't already full?'

'Full indeed, I know you jest, but my pride can't help but swell with the compliment.'

'I would never jest about such a topic, but when tonight comes and you find your card relatively empty, then I shall have the immense pleasure of securing a second. But I won't dare to hope, for a fine dancer like you is sure to have many dance partners.'

'Well sir, prepare yourself to stand up with me twice, for I never have so many dance partners.'

'I dare say I will bear it well.'

'Well, a thousand apologies, but I must be off, Alice waves me over to greet our friend that has just now returned from town.'

'Well then, I won't keep you, I look forward to our dance tonight.'

'As do I, and I finally get to meet your elusive cousins.'

'Yes, it has been most unfortunate they have been tied up getting their affairs in order, but tonight will undoubtedly make amends.'

'Indeed, until later Dr. Cullen.'

She walks steadfast and joins her two friends, 'Oh Izzy, I bet you can never guess what has happened!'

'I can not begin to guess, pray tell, what _has_ happened.'

'Angela is to be wed! To someone we know very well indeed, can you guess who?'

Miss Swan gauges her friends face, noting the happy demeanour and excited flush, 'well judging by Angela's apparent happiness, then I'd venture to say it is none other than Mr. Cheney. Am I right?'

Alice huffs, 'yes indeed, but how ever did you guess?'

'Well, if Angela were to be morose, but stoic, then she would have been engaged to Mr. Yorkie. But as it happens, she is is happy and excited, which can only mean she is engaged to Mr. Cheney.'

'You are exceedingly observant dear Isabella, but I'm afraid I also have some sadder news to accompany the good.'

'Oh dear, I'm not sure I want to hear it, but please make it quick.'

'Well, my dear Mr. Cheney is to take on his living upon his nuptials, which is fifty miles to the north. Not too far, you see, but far enough to make travel for my family a scarcity, much to Mr. Cheney's delight. But I cannot protest, the property is quite amiable, as are the neighbourhood and society, it shall do quite well for us.'

'Well, Angela. You need not fret too much, for I will be sure to call upon you as much as you wish it, and if Alice's schedule permits, she may accompany me as well. You shan't be without your friends, and if everyone is obliging, the is carriage is able to carry more who wish to call on you with us.'

'Oh Izzy,' her friend embraces her, 'what ever will I do without you? You are making this decision easier to take, so I thank you.'

'Well, lets change the subject to something just as exciting. Are you to attend the ball tonight Angela? is your return home too late to secure an invitation.'

'Yes Alice, I am to attend. Our invitation was addressed to all of us, so I am not to miss out.'

'That is good news, I am quite looking forward to tonight. It has been a great many years that the lease holder of Henders Hall has held a ball. I think I have even quite forgot what the inside looks like.'

'Indeed, I am also looking forward to finally meeting Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy.'

'Yes Alice, as am I.'

'Well I am looking forward to meeting the whole family. Now tell me, what else have I missed while I was at Aunty Claire's?'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

'Are you quite ready Isabella? We must be leaving, for if we are late, I shall be quite sorry for it.'

'But Papa, we aren't late, for the ball hasn't even started yet.'

'You must consider, Isabella, the time to travel and be received, we may very well be late. Now come, you are ready, as am I, let us be off.'

'Very well father, but let it be known that I have repeatedly said that we will be early. If we happen upon a spot of trouble or are held up in any way, we will still be early.'

'Noted my dear, but let us delay no further, come.'

Together, once again they are early to arrive, and like last time, Miss Swan spies Miss Luci inside the drawing room, awaiting their early arrival. Captain Cullen is first to receive them.

'Welcome Mr. and Miss Swan, you are most welcome. May I please do the honour of introducing you both to my cousins, Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy.'

'Thank you Captain Cullen, pleased to finally meet you both,' Isabella greets, then moves along the line.

'Miss Bella, I am glad you are here,' Mr. Cullen greets.

'And I am glad to be here, Mr. Cullen.'

'If you're not already engaged, may I please request your first dance?'

'No indeed, I'd be happy to stand up with you for the first dance.'

'Very good, enjoy your evening. Good to see you again Mr. Swan.'

She is then greeted by the final member of the party, Dr. Cullen.

'Welcome Miss Swan, you are looking very handsome tonight, if it's not too brash for me to say so.'

'Brash you may be, Dr. Cullen, but one never tires of such compliments, especially when they come from a most upstanding host, if _I'm_ not being too brash.'

'It would be hypocritical of me to call you out on it if you are. But I digress, I do hope you enjoy your evening Miss Swan.'

'And I you,' not waiting for her father, she approaches her friend who always acknowledges the Swan's' early arrivals and is always sure to come early so her friend isn't alone. 'Dear Alice, how you dote on me.'

'Well Izzy, I do so love balls, so lengthening my time at one is hardly a punishment at all.'

'Then, I do not feel so very bad about you always being here for me.'

'As you shouldn't, now pray tell, who has secured your first dance?'

'Mr. Cullen, and you?'

'Dr. Cullen has. How much his eldest looks like him is quite uncanny is it not. If it weren't for their different styles and the different ways they carry themselves, one might easily confuse one for the other.'

'Really, Alice? I of course see the resemblance, but I did not think they looked so very much alike.'

'Do you not indeed? how very peculiar, I wonder if anyone else is of my opinion or yours. We must find a neutral third party to decide which of us is right. Oh! Angela will do just well, is she arrived yet?'

'Why, here she comes now, just in time.'

The friend in question approaches without being called upon to do so and greets both friends affectionately.

'We have a matter that only you can settle, but we shan't tell you whom said what in case you favour one of us more than the other.'

'Oh Alice, don't say such things, I favour neither, but I won't ask who is of what opinion. Now, what matter needs settling this time?'

'Well, dearest Angela. One of us is in the opinion that Captain Cullen almost mirrors his fathers appearance, the manner in which he carries himself and personal taste being the only factors that differ the two. Whereas the other of us is of the opinion that only a mere family resemblance is present, just as it is with the younger Mr. Cullen.'

The soon to be Mrs. Cheney inspects the receiving party closely for a time, before become resolute with her opinion.

'I am of the first opinion. The father and son are identical, save personal taste and the manner in which they carry themselves. Dr. Cullen has a much more refined air whereas Captain Cullen has an air of self-importance. I'm hardly acquainted with either, so perhaps I am incorrect in my judgements.'

'You see Izzy, I am quite right. They look so similar they could be mistaken by strangers. Does anyone else find Dr. Cullen's timelessness peculiar?'

'Well, I still don't see it, and for his timelessness, I don't see _that_ either. He looks quite mature and wise to me, not so youthful and whimsical as his sons. Perhaps I will need to see a doctor for myself, because my vision seems to be blind to what you both see.'

'Perhaps, or perhaps your eyesight is far more refined than ours, and that is why we don't see what you do. Now, pray tell Isabella, what do you see when you look at me. And be brutally honest, don't trifle with me.'

'Well Angela, I see a beautiful woman with only her parents best traits and none of their flaws. You are strong and fierce, which is prominent in the set of your eyes, but open and vulnerable, which shows in your posture and the way in which you carry yourself.'

'Oh! my goodness Izzy, perhaps _we_ are the blind ones, for all I see is my friend Angela. Either way Izzy, don't dare speak a word of what you see when you look at me, I won't bear it well at all. Now, Angela. You are soon to be an old married woman, but pray tell, who have you given your first dance to?'

'Oh Alice, you very well know my first two dances are for Mr. Cheney.'

'Speaking of your betrothed Angela. Would you find it very much amiss of me to dance with him, if of course he asks. It's just it is our custom, we have never missed dancing at a ball. Or should I await until after your vows to when it won't be as improper?'

'Oh Isabella, you know I am not versed in such matters, I've not the slightest bit of knowledge as to whether it is improper or not. But regardless of such matters, you completely have my blessing and I know it to just be two friends enjoying a familiar pastime.'

'You are so very good Angela, but perhaps I am getting ahead of myself as per usual and he is knowledgeable on such things and won't ask me at all.'

'Oh look, Jessica and Lauren have come, the drawing room is quite full now, is it not.'

'Indeed, I can account for most of Forks now, oh look, it is time the orchestra to start playing soon, our first partners should be coming to collect us any moment now. Tell me Izzy, does Dr. Cullen cut a very fine figure? I'm sad I missed his dance with you, for papa was determined to quit the assembly early.'

'Oh, yes Alice. A fine figure indeed. He has an air I've never seen the likes of and a grace I have never found with our local chaps and I mean no offence to your betrothed Angela.'

'No offence taken, indeed. If he is as graceful as you say he is, I shall take great pleasure in watching him jig it later on this evening. Are you to stand up with him again, Isabella?'

'Yes indeed. He secured a dance with me just today when we seen him. Now I only need to dance with Captain Cullen and I will have danced the whole set.'

'Indeed, what a fine conquest, I shall try my best to jig with all of them too. Will it be so very wicked of me to compare them?'

'Oh Alice, what ever are we to do with you?'

'Nothing at present my dear Izzy, our dance partners are approaching.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE NOTICED HOW FAR OUT OF CHARACTER CHARLIE IS. THIS IS BECAUSE HE IS INSPIRED BY MR. WOODHOUSE FROM JANE AUSTEN'S** _ **EMMA**_ **. I JUST LOVE MR. WOODHOUSE SO MUCH, IT WAS JUST TOO HARD TO RESIST MIMICKING HIS RIDICULOUSNESS. HE IS SO ECCENTRIC AND ABSURD, I JUST CAN'T HELP SMILING WHEN I THINK ABOUT HIM. ANYWAY, ENOUGH FOR NOW, ON WE PRESS!**

CHAPTER 7

'Miss Swan,' Mr. Cullen offers his hand and Isabella dutifully takes it.

'Mr. Cullen,' she retorts with a small, barely perceptible curtsy.

He escorts her to where the other ladies stand opposite their partners, then retreats parallel to his position and awaits the music. The eight-piece start and the dancers all move in perfect synchronisation, the floor flowing and ebbing in perfect balance.

'The dance is quite hypnotising, is it not Miss Bella?'

She waits until in close quarters of Mr. Cullen before she replies, 'indeed sir, have you had the pleasure of viewing this dance from a balcony, it is more so from above.'

Again, they wait until their proximity is close for them to once again converse. 'I haven't had the pleasure, but I look forward to a time when I am in a room that offers the opportunity. You seem to me Miss Bella, to have immensely great taste, so I have no doubt it is something truly mesmerising.'

'There are a great number of couples dancing, are there not Mr. Cullen?'

'Indeed Miss Bella, more than I observed there to be at last assembly, there are the same amount of people here, so I can't account for the increase.'

'The first dances are usually the dance with most couples, perhaps you were far too occupied with introductions to notice, sir.'

'Again, I do believe you are right. So the floor will now become more barren as the night progresses? I shall do my best to fill it, then.'

The music drifts away into a silence, the brief pause between songs so new partners can be collected and the partners of old dropped off. Isabella is escorted to the place where Mr. Cullen had found her, Alice too also escorted back.

I trust your dance was well, Izzy?' Alice asks, her hand still placed upon Dr. Cullen's.

'Yes indeed, are you to stand up again Alice? or do you require rest?'

'I am to stand up again, with the very gentleman you just danced with.'

With the prompt said, Mr. Cullen leaves Miss Swan's side and offers his arm to Alice, which she obliges. Arm-in-arm, Miss Luci and Mr. Cullen walk toward the floor once again.

'And are you already engaged for this dance, Miss Swan?'

'No indeed, Dr. Cullen.'

'Then might I request to stand with you?'

"You may.'

He offers his arm which she rests her arm upon and he escorts her to the floor.

'I worry that my sons are quite boorish in their behaviour, can I trust you to reprimand them if they are so?'

'Whatever they lack in gentility, you more than make up for, I assure you. But as it happens, for the most part, your sons quite behave themselves around me.'

'For the most part?'

The music starts and they flow with the other dancers and ebb with the music.

'There have been a few times where they seem to forget our acquaintance and speak as though we have great connexion, but I must confess, I lack this quality too. You see, I am doing it right now, speaking to you as though our acquaintance is years strong and not mere weeks.'

'I like to think our acquaintance comfortable, Miss Swan. Our acquaintance may only be short, but I feel our rapport quite strong. Look, you see, I too lack the decorum my sons lack. They must get it from me then, for I too forget myself.'

'How about we agree, to agree, but to not desist. For I like our conversations,'

'This, I believe is acceptable. Now please tell me, since we are already being so informal, if you and your father would like to join us for a tete-e-tete tomorrow at eleven? My cousins, sons and I would like to further acquaint ourselves with you and your father.'

'I am certain my father has no prior engagement for tomorrow, so I'd like to accept gratefully, but depend upon it, we shall arrive very early indeed. For you see, my papa refuses to be on time for anything.'

'Yes, I believe I have both heard and bore witness to your fathers whims. You must care a great deal for him, for you seem to tolerate quite the burden when it comes to him.'

'Yes, I am afraid he is a very fanciful creature, he is more troublesome when there is change, which I am afraid is to be very soon. For you see, my good friend Angela is to be wed to Mr. Cheney, and they both must leave Forks. Then, I daresay you and yours will have to leave Henders at some stage, so there will be more change, and he won't handle it well at all I'm afraid. He is, as I said, quite stuck in his ways.'

'Then I am sorry for it, and sorry for you. The burden you have on your shoulders does you credit, for it shows the strength in your character. How, I wonder, will he be if _you_ were to wed? how troublesome he may be then!'

'Well, sir. I'm afraid I may not wed at all. For you see, I have met many with greedy machinations or flimsy fascinations. Worse still, I see many wed for far less noble intentions. I simply cannot wed for such reasons, and my fathers fortune also makes me a target for scoundrels, so my heart you see, is quite hardened.'

'Then I am sorry for it, you are sweetly natured, for you to be the target of such greed, I am glad you lack neither sense or situation.'

'Indeed, I couldn't bear to imagine what would become of me if Swanfield was to be entailed away, I don't even know who my closest male relative is. But enough about me, pray tell, I have never received clarification, _are_ you a physician?'

'Yes, indeed. Though I spend most of my doctorate researching diseases and illnesses, not so much with patients. That way, I can take my work wherever I go.'

'Indeed?! how fascinating, pray tell, are you closer to curing the common cold yet?'

'I'm afraid not Miss Swan, but you are doing the best one can to not catch colds.'

'And what is that, Dr. Cullen?'

'By exposing yourself to the outside world frequently and keeping healthy with regular exercise.'

'I was afraid you would say as much.'

The music winds down and they bow to each other, marking the end of their time as dance partners. 'Thank you for the dance, Miss Swan, I have quite enjoyed myself.'

'As have I Dr. Cullen.'

He escorts her back, three paces behind Mr. Cullen and Miss Luci.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

'If you are not already engaged Miss Isabella,' Captain Cullen asks, 'then might I request the honour of your next?'

'You may Captain, thank you.' She offers her hand and takes it and escorts her to the floor.

'I had the immense pleasure of catching you dance with my brother, I must confess, you both dance quite well with each other.'

'Is that so? Well as such could be said about any of my dance partners, even you if you like.'

'How so?'

'Well, I dance well with any dance partner, not just your brother. I put in just as much effort into our dance as his. For his part, I do not know, but as for I, I am always trying my best.'

'Well then, I hope we cut as fine a figure together as you and he did, and give pleasure to all who watch.'

'I do hope so. So tell me Captain, do you find as much enjoyment in dancing as much as you find in fencing? I know they are not much alike, but one does not offer social discourse, whereas the other does.'

'Indeed, they cannot be compared. Fencing, I suppose is closer to chess than dancing. They both offer entertainment, but require great amounts of strategy. I do so enjoy a game of chess, but I am a far more physical person, you see, so i much prefer fencing. Dancing however, can be compared with merely conversing. As previously stated, I do so enjoy being physical over being idle, so I much prefer to dance and converse, than to merely just converse. Walking is also more preferable. I just now realised we are more alike than I first gave credit to. We both like conversing, we both like dancing _and_ walking, I wonder what else we have in common, Miss Isabella. Perhaps we should acquaint ourselves further to find out, shall we not?'

'If you like, but I must confess, I do not like chess so much, I lack patience for the game. I do like the investment needed by ones thinking capacity, but I still don't get along so very well with the game. So there, you have one thing we do not have in common.'

'On the contrary, Miss Isabella. You just said so yourself, you do not like to sit and play because you lack the patience. But using ones intelligence was an amiable aspect of the game. Both of which mirror my opinions on the game, if you recollect.'

'You are determined, I see Captain, to have us so alike.'

'Not at all Miss Swan, I am merely stating facts. Now tell me, are you quite accomplished on the pianoforte?'

'I suppose I am not in the position to judge, but I am of a mind to say no, whereas other have complimented me on the matter. You will just have to judge the matter yourself based on my performance the other week when you and yours called on Swanfield.'

'Well then, I am embarrased to admit I had not paid you your dues and I humbly beg for forgiveness. I understand you are to call on us tomorrow, may I now request the pleasure of hearing you play for us... again?'

'Are you always so early with requisitions, Captain?'

'Indeed, Miss Isabella. I do not want to miss out on anything, so I secure all I can when available. I may not be prudent in my machinations, but I am never in want of anything.'

'Indeed! are you not at all afraid of being frowned upon for impudence or shunned?'

'Well, Miss Isabella, have I offended you in my impudence?'

'Not at all, Captain. But I am not so severe on people, like so many are. For I find myself also, quite uncouth.'

'Then I am lucky indeed, but I cannot believe you to ever being impudent. No, not you, lovely as you are.'

'You pay me too many compliments Captain, unfounded compliments at that!'

'Am I not the best judge to decide what I believe is handsome and lovely? or would you have my thoughts decided for me, and by whom?'

'Upon no account, perhaps I just don't feel the truth in your words. Now, since my ball is only being held because of you alone, I suppose I should tell you, in confidence, that it will be held two Saturday's from tonight. What say you?'

'Capital! Miss Swan, capital! I have not forgot, you see, that your first two dances are secured to me. Now, pray tell, is this information to be kept secret, if so, just say the word and my lips shall be sealed forever on the subject.'

'Indeed it is Captain, so I beg you to not mention it for two days, for the invitations shall be delivered on Monday.'

Again, the music ceases and the couple offer each other a bow, after which the captain returns Miss Swan to her friends.

'So Alice,' Miss Swan addresses her friend upon the departure of the Captain. 'I have secured a dance with all three of the Cullen's and we are just four dances in to the night. Pray tell, how do you fare?'

'I am yet to secure a dance with Captain Cullen, but I still have time to accomplish this. So, how did _you_ find their dancing? and more importantly, which of the Cullen's do you prefer?'

'Come Alice, how very boorish of me to answer such a question! no, I won't answer, but pray tell, what are your opinions of the two Cullen's you have danced with?'

'Oh, I do so admire Mr. Cullen, and he cuts a very fine figure indeed. I like him quite well, and we have the best conversations.'

'Capital Alice, and have you shown him particular attention, Alice? away from prying eyes? you do not wish for him to misunderstand your inclination. I take it, that you are hoping to secure his affections.'

'Yes indeed! I do adore the Captain, but I don't quite get along with him as I do with _Mr_. Cullen. That is not to say, that if an offer were to be made, that I will refuse, but I have my preference.'

'Indeed Alice, to secure either of them will I dare say, be a most wonderful thing for you, Alice.'

'But what of your affections, Izzy, where do they lie? You must tell me at once!'

'Come now Alice, you know I have never been sure of myself, I need to dwell to process, and I've hardly had a moment to spare since their arrival. I daresay, that shortly after their departure of Forks, I will decide then, when it is far too late.'

'Then I am quite sorry for you Bella, but that is not to say that I want you to accept an offer that will make you forever unhappy. You know yourself, and that is admirable. Oh look, here come the Mr. and Captain Cullen's now, I wonder if they wish to dance again, and with whom.'

'Miss Bella,' the Mr. Cullen addresses. 'May I have the immense pleasure of standing up with you for a second?

'You may,' she replies, to which he offers her his hand which she accepts.

'And Alice, may I have this dance with you?'

'Of course you may, Captain.'

'So tell me Miss Swan, has my brother deceived me, or is it true you are to hold a ball of your own, two Saturdays from today?'

She sighs heavily in disappointment. 'It seems your brother is incapable of keeping a secret, I am sorry for whom ever is in his confidence, for they shall never have a secret kept silent, ever.'

'Well, we are in each others confidence, so I assure you it won''t go past our lips, and this I may assure you.'

'I suppose we will just have to see then.'

 **A/N: I'D JUST LIKE TO TAKE THIS SPACE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO CONTINUES TO REVIEW. WHILE I WRITE FOR ME, IT STILL PLEASES ME TO SEE SOME PEOPLE TAKING ENJOYMENT OUT OF MY WRITING AND LETTING ME KNOW, SO I THANK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

'Come Bella, we don't want to be late. This _is_ the first time we will be calling on them and we just can _not_ allow our first time to be a slight on them.'

'Very well father, I don't want to argue with you today.'

'Come then, hurry along.'

The pair quit Swanfield for the day and arrive at Henders Hall a mere fifteen minutes early. 'With plenty time to spare, might I add father.'

'You make note of such points, but you may also note how our neighbours never make note of our lateness to any engagement.'

'No father, they just snicker at how ridiculous we are showing up far too early for everything.'

Her father pauses, grief stricken across his face.

'Oh! I am sorry father, I didn't mean that, they indeed do not, I am just so vexed today and I know not why.'

'Well, depend upon it Bella, you best cheer up, for we are guests here, and nobody likes to tolerate miserable guests.'

'Indeed father, now let us enter.'

'I conversed with Mr. McCarthy last night , you know. A little hard to understand with his accent and all, but he is most agreeable. Not quite so much a gentleman as his cousin, I dare say. But I suppose that top quality traits come with maturity and age. Most young men these days are usually coxcombs, the young Cullen's no exception.'

'Do you really think that, father?'

'Yes, quite my dear. They talk a lot, without actually saying anything. And forward, they are very forthcoming with their wants and opinions. It is most imprudent.'

'Yes, I suppose, but surely they are forgivable flaws, or do you disapprove of them all together?'

'Not at all Bella, you misunderstand me. I do not disapprove of them at all, I quite like them. I just think they need to take the extra pains to check themselves.'

'Indeed father, I do believe you are quite right. Now, enough of such talk, let us enjoy ourselves.'

The two Swan's are received by the serving girl and are guided to a drawing room at the wing of the house. Isabella notes she had never been received in this room before, but that could be said for many of the rooms. They are left to wait for a mere four and forty seconds before Mr. and Mrs. McCartney greet them.

'Mr. and Miss Swan, I am so pleased you have come, and I am heartily ashamed we have been far too busy attending our affairs to properly socialise with our new neighbours,' the jovial Mr. McCarthy greets.

'Pleased to see you both again, Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy. Need not apologise for doing ones duty, I assure you it is to your credit.'

'Thank you,' Mrs. McCartney replies. 'I'm afraid not all of the neighbourhood is of your opinion though, Miss Swan.'

'Yes, well, most of the neighbours don't understand the trifles landowners need to deal with, and the other half have only theirs to concern themselves with. From what I understand of Mrs. Stackhouse, she has left quite the mess to clean up, here at Henders Hall.'

'Yes, unfortunately, most tenants homes and in terrible disrepair, I don't understand why Mrs. Stackhouse did little to resolve the matters. She need not leave it to the lease holders to do her duty for her, it is quite vexing. But enough of such nonsense, how pleasing did you find the ball, Miss Swan?'

'Well, for the sake of the neighbourhood, I do so hope she sells the place. But yes, quite right, enough of that talk. I found the ball all together pleasing, you really did an exemplary job. I have not danced quite so many dances in years, Forks has not seen the likes of an orchestra that big in all of its history, and Forks will quite rave about Mrs. McCarthy's ball for years to come.'

'You flatter me excessively, Miss Swan.'

'Not at all, my dear,' Mr. McCarthy offers the conversation. 'I believe she is being quite truthful upon the matter, you really should give credit where it is due, my dear.'

The three Cullen men enter the parlour and join the party, all greetings are made and smaller groups are formed to allow for better conversation.

'It is quite a shame that the grounds have been excessively hunted, is it not Mr. Swan? For if we had many pheasant or even rabbit, I would have assuredly invited you on a hunting party. I didn't bring my hounds, purebred whippets you know, but it is quite troublesome to take them too far a distance. It is for the best any how now, for there is no hunting to be had.'

'How unfortunate my dear boy. I do believe the grounds have been hunted by Mrs. Stackhouse's sons, many a year ago of course, before they both passed. Terrible hunting tragedy, you know. Terrible business.'

Miss Swan doesn't wish to hear another recounting of the deaths of Mrs. Stackhous's sons, so she joins Mrs. McCartney and Captain Cullen.

'So Mrs. McCarthy, are you at all opposed to the pianoforte getting use at this very moment. For you see, Miss Isabella has promised to indulge my curiosity and grace my ears with her musical prowess.'

'Again sir, you are quite mistaken. I admit no such thing upon my talents, and I did not promise, but by-and-bye, I will oblige you.'

'That will be most splendid, let us move over here then.'

The trio move their small party over to the pianoforte where they are joined by Mr. McCarthy and Dr. Cullen before Isabella is even seated on the bench.

'Capital, I did so enjoy the last performance I had the pleasure of witnessing, Miss Swan,' Dr. Cullen announces. 'I daresay the whole party will be quite overwhelmed with your talent and skill.'

'You are quite misleading, Dr. Cullen.'

The party, with exception of Mr. Cullen and Mr. Swan, all watch on in raptures as Miss Swan flawlessly executes her highly technical song robotically, while she looks away from the keys and converses quietly with the close by Dr. Cullen. The song winds down and her fingers eventually still, leaving silence lingering in the air.

'Amazing Miss Swan, you must play another for us,' Mrs. McCarthy insists.

'Miss Swan, your negative application when I inquired upon your level of skill is quite unacceptable. I am most displeased with myself for not paying you the correct attentions last you played.'

'Well Captain,' she retorts. 'I'm sure you will bear your disappointment well enough.'

'And pray tell father, was her playing just as pleasurable to witness on the first occasion?'

'Indeed Jasper, in fact, I would dare say I enjoyed both performances equally well. For that is what they are, equally entertaining,' Dr. Cullen replies, but only Miss Swan understanding his double entendre.

'Please Miss Swan, you must give us the pleasure of a second performance,' Mr. McCarthy reiterating his wife's question.

'I am sorry, but I don't play quite so often as I ought, and my fingers won't oblige me at present, you must beg my pardon.' She rises from the bench and seats herself back at the chaise she was seated at before. Instead of Mrs. McCarthy and the Captain joining however, it is Dr. Cullen and Mr. McCarthy.

'So Miss Swan, I understand Swanfield has great fishing lakes, or have I been deceived?'

'Emmett, you must come hear this,' he is summoned from across the room by the Mrs. McCarthy.

'Please excuse me.'

They wait until Mr. McCarthy leaves before speaking, Dr. Cullen to be the first. 'Tactfully done. You had everyone in raptures and you appear to be the well accomplished woman everyone hears you to be.'

'I care very little what is said about me Dr. Cullen.'

'Then, I must wonder why you would take the pains to learn such a song in such a way, if not for posturing?'

'I learned for my fathers sake. Before his mind started failing him, he was frightened my lack of accomplishments would impede me in some way or another, whether it be through matrimony or lack there of, or even for business matters. Once my father passes, I am to inherit Swanfield, and business is a mans world where women are frowned upon. If I, at the very least look accomplished, then to the average man, I have more intelligence than an average, unaccomplished woman.'

'Then, I am sorry for the misfortune of your sex, for you are correct, society is harsh upon women. But I am glad your father had the foresight to forewarn you of the bitter world that awaits.'

'As am I Dr. Cullen, but I can not say that I am sorry for being born female. I may be of the disadvantaged sex, but I cannot be sorry for it.'

'Nor should you be.'


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

'Oh Izzy! everything is so beautiful.' Alice lights up with glee, 'I do so wish you would hold more balls, for I love _your_ balls, Izzy. None ever quite compare to yours.'

'Come now Alice, you can't expect me to believe your kind words after Mrs. McCarthy hosted Forks best ball a mere two weeks ago.'

'I see you can't be convinced, but just so you know, I'd never lie to you, Izzy. Now, come, everyone has been received and you may now start enjoying the fruits of your labours.'

'Not necessary, Alice, for my first and second dance has come to collect me. I shall see you later, and we if we find ourselves quite busy dancing and having fun, then we will have to talk about our nights later on.'

'Indeed, I shall be over first thing, even if we do talk tonight. Now then, I am off to become visible to the men who wish to dance with me.'

'Farewell Alice.'

'Miss Isabella,' Captain Cullen bows upon his approach. 'This is a fine ball, if ever I have seen one. Your tastes differ from what one sees elsewhere. Peculiar, but not quite unwelcome.'

'You see Captain, when I choose things that are meant to be aesthetically pleasing only, then I choose what _I_ like, not what the latest fashions out of France tell me to like.'

'A trait, I daresay, not many women possess, I'm afraid. Still, it is yet another thing to admire about you, everything you do seems to be your credit.'

'Come now Captain, you flatter my ego which will undoubtedly injure me, for if one is praised too highly too much, they may become expectant of such compliments, even when unfounded.'

'I'm sure you are safe from such dangers, Miss Swan. Your character won't allow for such a flaw, it is impossible. For _you_ at least. Now come, the first dancers are lining up ready, which can only mean the orchestra will be ready to play very soon. And if we were to miss our first dance, then I shall be very sorry indeed and I will have to steal yet another from you, depriving the poor men of Forks the chance to stand up with you more than once.'

'You are quite quick with your tongue, sir. I wonder how much thought is exerted when applying yourself?'

'Thought indeed! you are a corker Miss Swan. If there was any doubt of me thinking before I spoke, I wish to abolish those silly thoughts at once. I would do no such thing, for when my thoughts are called upon, my feelings interfere and I quite expose myself on a far greater level than I do without thought.'

'Oh dear! it is a serious matter indeed. How does your poor brain fair when mingling with silly things such as _feelings!_ how do you bear it?'

'Scoff as you might Miss Swan, I will not expose myself on a personal level… publicly at least.'

'Ah! so you are saying that you do converse with your brain and feelings, just not around people?'

'Not people of low acquaintance, Miss Isabella.'

'You are quite complex Captain, do you often confuse yourself?'

'Of course not! I always make perfect sense.'

She smiles at him, but says no more on the matter, the Captain resuming their conversation nearing the end of the second dance.

'I like to think we look as well dancing together as what you and my brother do, for I am sure it is your grace and beauty that enhances his abilities, which should mean you enhance my grace and rhythm.'

'Perhaps you have it wrong Captain. It may very well be your brother that is the better dancer, and he enhances _my_ abilities. You will have to differ to a neutral third party to decide I'm afraid, Mrs. McCarthy perhaps.'

'No, she favours me, it wouldn't be fair and I wish to know the truth. Oh look, father watches us now. You will have to stand up with Edward, and he can then compare our skill.'

'You have such silly thoughts Captain, and do the strangest things for amusement. But perhaps your brother has no means to dance with me tonight.'

'Oh! _he does_ , believe me Miss Swan, he may even ask for two.'

The music winds down and the couple bow to each other upon the lingering closing note. The Captain escorts Miss Swan to where his father, Dr. Cullen still observes the dance floor.

'Father, you must settle a matter for me, it is quite occupying my mind and I can't quite rid myself of the thoughts until the matter is settled.'

'Well then, let's hear it boy,' Dr. Cullen prompts.

'I have had the pleasure of witnessing Miss Swan dance with Edward, and they make quite a handsome couple together, when dancing. But I am convinced it is Miss Isabella's grace that compliments Edward, so I was wondering if Miss Isabella and I look as nice together standing up as Edward and Miss Isabella do. We just need Edward to ask Miss Isabella for a dance so you may compare.'

'Not necessary, I have already bore witness to them dancing, and I can assure you it is Miss Swan's grace and beauty making you two clownish brutes seem like gentlemen, even if only for a dance.'

'Capital! it gives me great pleasure to know that Miss Isabella and I look as handsome together. Well, I must find my next partner, thank you for the dances Miss Isabella.'

'Coxcombs! the pair of them! Please excuse their boorish behaviour, I really don't know where I went wrong. Their mother always indulged their eccentricities, but they still should have enough sense to not be runaway with by silliness and impropriety.'

'It's fine, I assure you Dr. Cullen. No one in the room heard his silly remarks and I assure you I am not so easily offended.'

'You are very good, Miss Swan.'

'Ah! I found you at last, may I Miss Bella, have the honour of this dance?' Mr. Cullen asks hastily.

'I suppose you can, yes.'

'Capital, but we must hurry, the music is soon to start.'

Miss Swan is led hastily to the end of the row by Mr. Cullen where they will stand up for two dances. Miss Swan's next is secured by Mr. Newton, the following by Mr. Yorkie, then the following went to Mr. Luci, Alice's father. Miss Swan doesn't easily converse with Mr. Luci, speaking French not being one of Isabella's accomplishments, but they danced happily regardless of the verbal barrier between them.

Her legs quite exhausted, she skirts around the ballroom, weaving through smaller side rooms and halls to a small courtyard, dimly lit for the ball's patrons to rest and get some air. Not many usually use it, and if they do it is only for a short time. She sits on a small wall and breathes a sigh of relief, enjoying the crisp, untainted air.

'I see I am not the only to seek some refuge from the nights festivities.'

'Indeed,' her gaze drops from the heavens and settles upon none other than Dr. Cullen. 'I am sorry if I have interrupted your solace.'

'Not at all Miss Swan, I just required some air that doesn't suffocate me with the scent of spirited teenagers.'

'If I were to be a teenager, Dr. Cullen, I might have taken quite offence to that. But as it happens, I quite agree. And the scent we are suffocating in happens to be cheap perfume Dr. Cullen, not the spirit of teens.'

'Then I am safe from your censure, and _if_ you were to be a teen, I would most assuredly never said such a despicable thing.'

'There you are!' a third guest joins them in the small courtyard.

'Excuse me,' Dr. Cullen says apologetically, and leaves Miss Swan to her guest.

'Mr. Cullen, surely you are not going to ask me to dance a third? for I am quite tired, you see.'

'No Miss Bella. That is not why I join you here. I'm here on a much more delicate matter, one I find I am quite unable to suppress, try in vain as I might. But my struggle has been fruitless, and now I am as you see me. Quite in raptures. You, Miss Bella are unlike anyone I have ever known, and that is to your credit. You are strong and independent, and you know yourself. But enough of my banter, I am just going to say what I mean. Can you Miss Isabella Swan, be prevailed upon to do me the greatest of honours by accepting my offer, for your hand?'

 **A/N: ANYONE FIND THE NIRVANA REFERENCE? YES, I KNOW I'M WEIRD** **XD**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

'I do not like it Bella, when people go away. I know that sometimes they must, but I don't like it. And it is you who has been damaged in this whole sordid mess, my dear. How do you bear the disappointment?'

"Not too well I'm afraid. I call upon Miss Stanley and Miss Birch, but they offer very little personality or conviction.'

'How very strange this whole business has been though. First you lose Miss Webber, then Miss Luci and now for the whole party to quit from Henders Hall at a moments notice. And all in the span of mere months! Is there to be no one left for you to call upon?'

Miss Swan resumes expanding her mind by continuing her reading on apothecary recipes, marking which recipe's she'd most like to try herself. Anything, she supposes to distract her from the loneliness that has weighed her positive disposition, quite down.

Her mind wanders from the recipe that eases tooth aches, to two days after her ball. Alice didn't wait for Mrs. Banner to announce her arrival, she just burst through the doors and run up to Miss Swan, and hugs her fiercely all the while squealing quite uncomfortably in Isabella's ear.

'Can you guess?'

Isabella laughs at her apparent enthusiasm. 'Lord Alice, I've not the slightest idea.'

'It is Mr. Cullen! he has made me an offer! I can scarcely believe it Izzy! And he wishes the wedding to be as soon as possible. We are to leave for London in four days Izzy!'

She of course congratulated her and doted on her excessively, all the while refraining from mentioning a mere word of Mr. Cullen's proposal to herself the night of the ball.

'Excuse me Mr. and Miss Swan, your letters,' Mr. Banner hands the Mr. a small pile and a single letter to the Miss.

'Thank you Mr. Banner.'

''Tis nothing at all Miss.'

She opens her sole letter, already knowing it is from her Dearest Alice, easily recognisable by her scrappy writing. It reads;

 _My Dearest Izzy,_

 _Oh, how I miss you. But I haven't one ounce of regret. Edward and I really are meant to be, I believe anyway._

 _Edward's property Jasmine Court is just divine. It compares nothing to an abbey of course, but it is far more grand than I am accustomed to. I find, being the woman of my own estate, quite fitting. I've no one to answer to and decisions are mine to be made. It suits me well._

 _I've much to tell you, which is one of my reasons for writing. Edward still assists Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy with their business, and while I have an invitation to join them, I have a few reasons for declining. The first, is I'd like to acquaint myself with my new home. Secondly, my cousin is to come shortly from Paris to call on me. It is usually I who call on him, but he is finally crossing The Channel. Third, and finally, I'd like to extend an invitation to you, to come stay with me for a time. I do so dearly miss you and we have much to catch up on. So please, return a letter in haste and let me know if you are able to come. But please, I want to hear no mention of anything until you can tell me yourself._

 _With affection and love,_

 _Alice_

A small sobs escapes her lips. She didn't quite expect to feel so overwhelmed by the possibility of seeing her friend at long last.

'I have good news father, Alice has invited me to be her guest at Jasmine Court, is it not wonderful father?'

'I suppose,' he mumbles idly while he inspects letters of his own.

'Father, is everything fine?'

'Yes, quite my dear. Where was it you say you were going, my dear?'

'To Jasmine Court, papa!'

'Indeed, indeed. And pray tell, where is _that_ exactly?'

'You know very well where it is.'

'Quite right, my dear. Say, when you return would you perhaps be able to detour East to London and call upon your aunt there. She has a box, and mere delivery men just won't do. It's contents are quite valuable, you see.'

'Yes father, I think that will be quite nice. I haven't called on Aunt Marie in months.'

'No, my dear. It is not my sister I speak of.'

'Oh! Then you must speak of my mothers sister, Aunt Victoria.'

'Indeed, my dear. It seems that she has matured and now wishes to know us. She wishes to get to know you in particular, and to give you some of your mothers things. What it is, I can not say, but I feel it will be a slight on your mothers memory if we are to ignore her.'

'Indeed father! if you are in any doubt of my going, then perish the thought immediately, for I should love to meet with my Aunt.'

'That is well then, I'll have what you need before you leave for Jasmine Court. When are you leaving?'

'A week from today shall give me plenty of time.'

'Very good. I feel I should warn you though… your Aunt's husband was, back then, quite the scoundrel. Please have a care when in their society, and you are not to stay with them. You may stay with your Aunt Marie, or board somewhere nice if you must.'

'Of course father, I had thought to stay with Aunt Marie or board with those nice little apartments I stayed at last time, I shall write to her this instant and give her the forewarning.'

'Capital! now, where did I put my ink? I've letters to pen.'


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

'Oh Alice, how I have missed you.'

'And I, you Izzy. This past week has gone past so slowly waiting for you! I could hardly bear it. Well, until two days ago, that is. For, my cousin has come from Paris you see, and he is here to call on me. But fear not, he speaks English well. Come! you must meet him.'

'Okay Alice, but you must settle. Running there will hardly give him a good impression, on my part. Running into a room giggling like a child, indeed!'

'Do not fear, Dearest Izzy, for dearest you will always be. He is as silly as we, and in equal parts as serious too. Now come, he awaits for your arrival as anxiously as I, for I have not stopped talking of you, you see.'

'Alice!' Miss Swan reprimands. 'Surely you have more to converse about with your cousin than just me.'

'Indeed we do Izzy, we spoke about a great many things, you included.'

The girls walk through the large house, which is quite the labyrinth of rooms. 'I am still losing myself, but I will find myself soon, I've no doubt. My dear cousin is not far now. I found a charming parlour, it is smaller than the rest, but its large windows allow for more sun and heat in to the room. Anyway, I told Edward that I want this charming little parlour for my own particular use, which he had no objection to, of course. He had to give up at least one for my use, he was relieved when I didn't choose the large, east drawing room.'

'It sound lovely Alice, and pray tell, how well stocked does Mr. Cullen keep his library?'

'Oh Izzy! I'm convinced you will want to leave Swanfield forever and take up residence in his library, depend upon it.'

'Well then, now I am most excited to see it, pray tell, when is it an acceptable period of time conversing until I can leave and take up residence in the library?'

'Never! what ever will I do with you Izzy?'

'Let me read,' she suggests with humour.

The young women enter the quaint, but warm parlour, that Alice has chosen for her own particular use. Rising from a seat in the small drawing room, is a man that could only be described as large. He stands tall, taller than all other men in her acquaintance. His breadth can only be described the same.

'Izzy, may I present my cousin, Jacob Noir, Jacob, this is the infamous, Miss Swan.'

'Pleased to meet you Mr. Noir.'

'The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan,' he replies, bowing before the women.

'So how are you enjoying England thus far?' Isabella asks idly.

'Very well indeed, though the weather hasn't been to my taste. But if that is all I have to be sorry for, then I am a lucky man indeed.'

'Yes, it has been more wet than usual. So tell me Mr. Noir, have you travelled alone, or are you a part of a larger party?'

'A larger party Miss Swan, I have come with my closest friends. They are making their rounds at present, and we are all to meet up in a weeks time in London.'

'How fortunate to have friends who also have business to attend to in England. Now, as a most favoured cousin of Alice's, it is your duty to share embarrassing stories.'

'But then, Miss Swan, I will no longer be a most favoured cousin.'

'Oh please Mr. Noir, you must.'

'Indeed not Miss Swan, for I am afraid Alice has just as many stories regarding myself, so I will still my tongue out of fear, affection and honour.'

'Well, it is to your credit, I'm sure. 'Tis a shame though, for Alice has so many embarrassing stories of me and I have almost none of her.'

'That is most unfortunate, Miss Swan, have you any brothers or sisters?'

'No sir, not one. You have a certain warmth about you, so I am going to guess you do, all younger, and at least one girl. I get an overprotective vibe from you when you're near Alice or speak of her, and that doesn't come without exposure to young women. So pray tell, am I correct.'

'Indeed you are Miss Swan, that is quite a gift you have. I think it would be quite fun being in your company at a ball, Miss Swan. If only to hear your assessments on strangers, then finding if you were correct or not.'

'Well, truth be told, I did often find myself at balls with little else to do, so I often amused myself with guessing about people, their facial expressions, the way they hold themselves. Ones posture can say, quite often, more about someone than words.'

'How fascinating. I must confess, I believe I will start watching people now, you do make it sound so fascinating.'

'You both have strange ideas about what is fascinating. Now, since you both brought the subject up about balls, the town is to hold an assembly tonight. I will be more than happy to accompany you both, then you can dance and decide whether or not the patrons are rich, lonely or self-effacing as much as you both please.'

'Well Alice, you know I can never say no to a ball. What say you Mr. Noir, will you join us?'

'If only, to dance with you Miss Swan.'

A heated blush covers her face and burns her ears, but she refuses to acknowledge it. 'You must dance with you dearest cousin too.'

'Indeed, I shall not be neglectful of my favourite cousin, nor spoil my chances of boarding with her for the next week.'

'Oh Jacob, stop! you flatter me _so_ much,' Alice retorts.

'You know I jest cousin, I know you will let me stay, even if I slight you in a ballroom. Now Miss Swan, I understand this fine building is equipped with the finest library Alice has ever seen. Now, are you interested in assessing whether it is the finest library _we_ have ever seen?'

'Indeed I would, if of course Alice would be so kind to take us there.'

'Indeed, but only if you both promise not to be runaway with by the literature.'

'I solemnly swear cousin.'

'As do I, Alice.'


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

'Oh what a charming ballroom! Look Izzy, look at the detail in the engraved wall panelling, hand crafted, no doubt. Is this not divine?'

'Divine indeed Alice, is it not Mr. Noir?'

'Yes Jacob, pray tell, what do you think of the room?'

'Well dear cousin. I shall say it is one of the prettiest ballrooms I have ever seen, for that is the answer you seek.'

'I claim no such thing! now pray tell, what do you really think of it.'

'I think it is rather dark and overworked. There, are you quite happy now that I have said something disagreeable about your room.'

'Hardly _my_ room Jacob, my rooms are much finer than this. I just mean charming in a quaint and warm sort of way. Yes it's dark, but does it not add an air of mystery to the night. Just imagine if everyone were to wear masquerade masks… it shall be quite enchanting indeed.'

'I happen to agree with both of you. If one is to truly appraise the room, then it becomes disagreeable. But if one is to just appreciate the atmosphere, then it becomes most agreeable. Now, shall we remove ourselves from the door way and move to some seats until the music starts and we can all dance.'

'Indeed Miss Swan, how remiss of us.'

The trio make their way to the end of one of the long tables and seat themselves with great advantage to the room.

'My dearest cousin, may I please have the first dance?'

'Upon no account, Jacob! Did you not just hear what I said when we were stepping from the carriage, I quite twisted my ankle. It is not sprained or broken, but it hurts far too much to dance tonight.'

'Oh, no I didn't hear you at all. What an appalling cousin I am. Is there anything I can get you, a wine perhaps? The local apothecary? A doctor?'

'Upon no account! I'm afraid you will just have to bear the disappointment and dance with Miss Swan in my stead.'

'Well, disappointed I may be, but Miss Swan is no little consolation. So what say you, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Miss Swan?'

'Yes indeed! I'd like that very much.'

Noting the other couples standing up and readying themselves for the first dance, Jacob escorts Miss Swan to the dance floor.

'I do so hope Alice will be okay, perhaps we should return. It is quite remiss of us to enjoy the nights festivities while she is stuck being quite idle.'

'Oh! Mr. Noir, I thought you were acquainted with Mrs. Cullen quite well.'

'I am, speak what you mean.'

'Mr. Noir, Alice's left eye twitches before she looks to the left a bit, a habit of hers just before she lies. She did nothing to her ankle, it seems she just wasn't satisfied with the prospect of dancing with you... or she did what she could to ensure we did.'

'Oh! well… this isn't at all uncomfortable now.'

'Indeed Mr. Noir, perhaps I should have stilled my tongue.'

'No, I'd thank you to not to. I wasn't saying I was fascinated by your talent for the sake of saying it Miss Swan, I was saying it because it genuinely interests me. Now, if you please, tell me what you think of that gentleman over there.'

She looks at the gentleman in question. He is a larger-set man, dressed finely, sipping a scotch, a crutch leaning against the back of his seat.

'Better still sir, how about you tell me what you think of him.'

'Okay then, lets see. His larger set, his fine waistcoat and the expensive pocket watch all suggest he's a man of fortune. He obviously has a leg injury, perhaps from clumsiness or some kind of sporting injury. He watches only the women, so perhaps he is in want of a wife and he is always checking his watch, which shows he is waiting for someone. So Miss Swan, how did I do?'

'Quite well indeed, Mr. Noir. He is rich as you say. As for his injury, that is a result of a gouty constitution I'm afraid. Some of the reference books I have read claim alcohol is a main contributor of gout, so keeping that in mind paired with the crutch and the many red veins on his face, I'd say he drinks alcohol quite a bit. As for your last two points, well. He checks his watch often because he waits for his wife to finish socialising, I dare not ponder his reasons for watching the women.'

'No indeed, but I did most poorly! But you are very good well indeed. So Miss Swan, now I find myself quite conscious of my behaviour, pray tell, have I given your perceptive eye an intolerable impression?'

'Not at all sir, in fact you endear yourself to me exceedingly. I am finding it quite impossible to find flaw with you.'

'Well Miss Swan, that will not do at all. I do not wish to give you the wrong impression of me, for I know I have flaws, and I fear they are many.'

'Really sir, pray tell, what are these supposed flaws?. If of course you don't mind me asking.'

'Of course not, I couldn't bear denying you anything, but I will however, offer you a trade. A fact for a fact. Deal, Miss Swan?'

The orchestra starts and they still their tongues while they weave and twirl about the other couples until they are near again.

'Okay, you have a deal, sir. But you must go first, I dare not.'

'Okay, for it is my idea. Now, you must prepare yourself, for something very shocking indeed. I… have been called a puppy! and I dare not deny it, but upon no recollection have I paid any one person so much heed.'

'Well sir, I dare say you have, to be called such a thing! and to your face no less. So I suppose it is now my turn, okay I have one, ready yourself. I have not the natural talent for dancing, I had a dance teacher three times a week when I was younger for I was terribly clumsy indeed!.'

'Miss Swan, I can not believe it, but I can't imagine any untruths from you, so I am very stunned indeed. Your grace and elegance seem to come so naturally.'

'Well sir, now you know my secret, I trust I can rely on you to keep it.'

'Indeed ma'am, I would not dare tell a soul, just as I trust you to keep mine.'

'Indeed.'


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

'Oh Jacob! I can't bear to lose you again! You must consider moving over, there is nothing in Paris for you any more, please dear cousin.'

The gentleman in question steals a side glance at his cousins companion before answering. 'I have been considering it lately Alice, I suppose I just need to assess some situations.'

'That would be so wonderful to have you closer, dear Jacob. So, pray tell, how long are you in London for?'

'Fifteen days, Alice. You already know that.'

'Just clarifying because I learned some information this morning and I'm sure you will be most interested in.'

'Well dear cousin, you have my attention.'

'Well, I have learned that Izzy is to quit to London after she finishes her visit here with me. Isn't it a happy coincidence that you both will be there for a week at the same time.'

'A happy coincidence indeed, is it not Miss Swan?'

'Yes indeed. I won't be out and about so you won't catch me then, and I am afraid I am boarding, so with no acquaintance with me, I'm afraid calling on me will be quite improper.'

'Oh Izzy, did I not mention I am to go to London with you? I am to visit my other cousins there, I'm sure we'll be able to work something out.'

'And when did these plans come to fruition Alice?'

'Just now dear Izzy. Far be a lack of acquaintance get in the way of fun to be had. I am here once again, to help when I can.'

'Alice, I must beg you to stop this silliness, it is quite… uncomfortable for me.'

'I have no idea what you mean, but we will discuss this later. Now, we must bid farewell to my dear cousin. Farewell, dearest Jacob. Do have a care and mind your manners. I know how you can be with your friends.'

'Alice, I am nothing of the sort, I always mind my manners. I wouldn't dare do anything scandalous, especially if I am to move here, not to say I am yet, of course.'

'As you say cousin, now go. We have said farewell much to much.'

'Farewell Mr. Noir, perhaps I will see you in London.'

The dearest cousin of Alice mounts his steed and gallops away, the young women watching silently until he is no more than a blob on the horizon.

'I know what machinations you have afoot, Alice. I must confess, I do not like it, you know I can't bear that kind of manipulation.'

'Dear Izzy, I am not manipulating anything, and you quite hurt my feelings assuming as much.'

'Admit it Alice, you are trying to have your cousin and I spend as much time together as possible.'

'Dear Izzy, I want us _all_ to spend as much time together as possible. With exception to my dearest Edward, you both are my favourite people in the whole world!'

'And you promise that is your only motive, for Alice, you know I won't form a further opinion of Mr. Noir until I have acquainted with him further.'

'And so what if you do, Izzy! You acquaint yourself with many men and decide on the level of acquaintance you much prefer, why are you not willing to extend the same courtesy to my dear cousin?!'

Miss Swan sighs heavily, 'you are quite right Alice, I am not being fair to poor Mr. Noir. It's just… we are quite similar, and that frightens me.'

'If that is all you are worried about Izzy, then fear not. An affection of that sort is not formed by mere likes and dislikes, it is something deeper, something you may never feel. Not to say I do not wish for you to become affectionate toward my cousin, then we will be family! But I just want to see everyone happy, and you will never forgive yourself if you never give Jacob a chance.'

'You are quite right. Now, shall we go and pick some apples?'

'The orchard is this way,' the now Mrs. Cullen directs her friend.

'I must say Alice, married life suits you impeccably, you haven't stopped smiling, your eyes light up when you speak of your husband and you speak affectionately when asked about anything at all, no matter the subject. You being so happy, makes me happy, Alice.'

'Well Izzy, every day has felt like a wonderful dream. I wake up, pinch myself to check, then start smiling, all over again.'

'And how do the Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy fare? Have they purchased an estate as yet?'

'They have found one they are very fond of, they are in the process of having their people check the grounds and the books and such, but they believe the transaction will be complete by next months end.'

'How wonderful, will your dearest Mr. Cullen be tied up until then?'

'No indeed. He is to return in three weeks time.'

'And pray tell Alice, where is the estate located? Is it close by?'

'It edges London on the south side, quite a pleasantly situated estate if ever I've seen one.'

'Yes indeed! How fortuitous for them to experience small town life with the convenience of town life just mere miles down the road.'

'I dare say it will be a favourite place for us to visit, from what Edward says in his letters, it is a very fine estate indeed.'

'And how do Captain and Dr. Cullen fare, in good health I trust?'

'I can not account for their wellbeing Izzy, I have not seen, nor heard of them. I don't even know where they are situated, I may inquire to Edward in my next letter. I had not spared a mere thought on them since our engagement, how very ill a sister and daughter I make. Surely I can be forgiven, for I have not had much time to adjust.'

'I am sure you will be forgiven, Alice. So pray tell, where in London will you lodge at such short notice?'

'My cousin Irina always has spare rooms, as does Katherine, so either of them shall do fine. If not, then I will just lodge at the place you are staying at.'

'Could I ask you a favour, dearest Alice?'

'Anything.'

'I am to meet my aunt and uncle for the first time, and I do not wish to go alone. Father has warned me of my aunts husband, that he is of ill character, I am not quite comfortable on my own.'

'Then yes indeed, I will come with you.'

'Thank you Alice, I can not convey my gratitude.'


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

'Oh Izzy, I do so loathe to leave my new home behind, but I take comfort in knowing it is mine forever. That is not to say I do not wish to go with you to London tomorrow, but I feel as though it will all disappear if I let it leave my sight. These past few months have felt so dream-like.'

'Well Alice, I assure you it is all very much real, and it will all be here waiting for your return. And if you truly fear leaving your new home so much Alice, why don't you just stay? You never intended to quit to London to begin.'

'No! I will not cancel my plans and the longer I dwell here, the more paranoid I will become. I will leave for London with you tomorrow and that is final. Now, what shall we do on our final day here?'

'I'm not sure Alice, I would ask if we can go for a walk about the grounds, but I know how much you loathe a good walk.'

'That is actually a great idea Izzy. I have to organise the maids and servants for when I'm away at London, so if you go for your walk, I won't feel as though I am neglecting you.'

A smile comes to Miss Swan's face, 'just wonderful. I have been longing to see the grounds, I shall be back later, dear Alice. Thank you, and do try to have fun.'

'Go Izzy, before I change my mind.'

Miss Swan walks out the closest exit and starts walking on the first path she finds. It is a wider path with tall greens creating a canopy for a shadowed walk, free of the suns rays. Some deer eat about the path, not at all disturbed by her presence. One, a small doe even approaches her, Isabella unable to stop from patting the wild creature.

'It appears, Miss Bella, that these grounds become you.'

She spins around, quite fast from being startled. 'Oh! Mr. Cullen, I did not know you would be here, or even hear you coming for that matter.'

'Well, my horse gallops quite loudly, so I can't imagine why you wouldn't have heard me. Perhaps, you were just in raptures with the grounds.'

'Yes, quite. This is a very beautiful estate you have here, Mr. Cullen.'

He closes some distance and pulls a small flower from a creeping vine and inspects it closely. 'This is my mothers favourite walk… _was._ My parents, my brother and I walked this path every Saturday. Even if we weren't here, we'd travel back just so we could.'

'I'm sorry you lost your mother, she really sounds wonderful.'

'None miss her more so than father, of course. He is a shell now, her death haunts him. But what of _your_ mother? you have lost her too, have you not?'

'Yes… she died shortly after I was born, so I never knew her. And her family didn't want to continue any acquaintance with us, so all I have is Papa's stories… which are scarce, more so now with his failing mind. But listen to me ramble on, you must be eager to see your bride, I won't hold you up any longer, good day Mr. Cullen. She bows to him and leaves him standing there, watching her leave.

She treads the path slowly and soaks up as much as she can, often thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and their two sons, traipsing about the path every Saturday. She could even imagine it, if of course she had any clue what the Mrs. Cullen looked like. With Mr. Cullen's looks differing from the Captain's, and the Captain looking so much akin to Dr. Cullen, it is safe to surmise that the Mrs. Cullen's looks would have been similar to Mr. Cullen's.'

'Here you are, Edward said I'd find you out here.'

She spins, startled once again. "Oh! you quite scared me.' She looks about, noticing her new companion quite without an escort of his own. 'I was just wondering the way back, could you be so kind to direct me?'

'Of course, if we just continue on the path we will end up at the house in mere minutes.'

'Thank you,' without waiting around for further response, she starts walking toward company, her guest falling in to step beside her.

'And how has your visit with your friend been? not uncomfortable I hope?'

'Pray tell, Captain, why would I be uncomfortable around my dearest friend?'

'Miss Isabella, are you going to make me say it?' She remains silent, quite unable to force her tongue to respond. 'Very well Miss Isabella, is it uncomfortable being around your friend whom is married to the man who made you an offer two days prior to your friends offer. To be in the house that could have been yours, to walk the ground you could have been walking every day, and now, be standing near the man that could have been yours.'

'That is quite enough Captain! she need not know about his offer, you and I both know it wasn't at all heartfelt, he was trying to secure an even better future than the one he has inherited.'

'On the contrary Miss Isabella, he quite believed himself to be in love with you, clearly, that feeling was only one way.'

'Mr. Cullen scarcely knows me, he believed himself in love with the idea of me.'

'So, pray tell Miss Swan, what doesn't one know about you?'

'I could ask the same of you Captain.'

'But you haven't…'

'No, I haven't. But that is not my way, I believe getting to know someone should be produced through hearty conversation, not through a round of questioning.'

'I quite agree with you Miss Isabella. Now, pray tell, _have_ you at all been uncomfortable?'

'No, not at all. Mr. Cullen and I were not a suitable match, we could not have made each other happy. I can not be uncomfortable with giving Mr. Cullen a bride who loves him dearly and will walk to the end of Earth for him.'

'You have convinced me, your declination of Edwards offer was the best course of action.'

'Yes, it was, for all involved.'

'I understand Mrs. Cullen's cousin had paid you both a visit, pray tell, what is she like?'

'Mrs. Cullen's cousin is in fact a _he,_ and Mr. Noir is quite amiable, I find I quite like his company.'

'Do you indeed, Miss Isabella?'

'Yes, though at times, a little hard to understand with his thick accent. Though, that can be easily forgiven.'

'And pray tell Miss Isabella, has he returned to France?'

'No, he is in London for two week longer still.'

'I believe Alice mentioned she and you were to quit to London tomorrow, what a happy coincidence, for I too am to be in London for a week, before I need to rejoin with my regiment.'

'Well, a happy coincidence indeed.'


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

'Come Izzy or we will be late!'

'Yes Papa,' she replies robotically.

'I can see why your poor father leaves so very early now, it is because he can not get you to move when you are supposed to.'

'Oh Alice, like you, I move with the right motivation.'

'Come, a ball awaits and there is much fun to be had by all, especially you. My dearest husband is to be there too with my brand new brother, it is still so weird to say that, and they both will undoubtedly wish to dance with both of us.'

'Who else is to be there Alice?'

'Jacob and his friends of course, oh! Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy too, I think.'

'I am ready Alice, let us be off. But I must warn you, we must not leave late for we have an early morn. I do not wish to be late when meeting my mothers sister for the first time. I must confess, my stomach grows quite weary and nervous.'

'It will all be fine Izzy, you will see.'

The young women leave the apartment building and are taken to the public assembly by Miss Swan's carriage. They are received and they enter the ballroom through small gaps between many bodies.

'Oh Alice, whatever have you gotten me in to!'

'It will be fine Izzy, people will leave soon enough, you will see.'

They walk aimlessly for a while before they are spotted by Captain Cullen himself. 'Miss Isabella! Alice! Come, come! We have saved seats for you.'

The young women join the Captain at a table with both familiar and unfamiliar faces. 'You both know Mr. Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy. Allow me to make introductions. This is Miss Isabella Swan and this is the elusive Mrs. Alice Cullen. Ladies, this is Emmett's cousin Mr. Garrett McCarthy, and a fellow serviceman, Captain Peter Whitlock and his cousin Miss Charlotte Whitlock.'

'Pleased to meet you all,' Miss Swan curtseys, her friend mirroring her actions.

'Now Miss Isabella, before we are all runaway with the night, may I have the pleasure of your first dance.'

'Of course Captain, it has been so very long since we stood up together.'

'Capital!' He stands from his seat and collects her from hers. 'I must say Miss Swan, I have missed the company of Forks residents, you in particular if it is not too boorish for me to say.'

'Captain, since when has my feelings on what you say ever affected you saying it?'

'Quite right Miss Swan, but do tell, how goes your father?'

'He is as well as he has ever been, but I have not seen him in quite some time, we have just corresponded by post, so one can hardly tell.'

'Well, I hope he does well.'

'And how goes your father, Captain? I have not seen him in quite some time, not since you all quit Forks in fact.'

'He has quit to his estate in the north, and dwells there for solace, so I hardly know. The last time he quit there, I had not heard from him in ten months, so I hardly know. And I dare not go there, that is where he goes when he silently asks for distance.'

'I must confess, Captain, I wish I had a place like that. Somewhere to escape too when everything becomes too much, or too tiresome. I envy him.'

'Not I Miss Isabella, I wish to be in constant company, for my thoughts become too loud when I am alone.'

'You see Captain, there we have our first difference.'

'Indeed Miss Isabella, but no two people are ever alike, are they?'

'No indeed, though I fail to see any resemblance between us, that is solely you, who does.'

'I see, you are still determined to point out the flaws in our acquaintance, let us thank the lord that I am not as brash as my brother, or you may have broken my heart by now, just as you have, his.'

'Nonsense! you mustn't say such things especially in such a public setting! Are you trying to soil our reputations, mine particularly.'

'Come now Miss Swan, people have more interesting lives than to eavesdrop on a boring subject as myself.'

'You clearly mistake London society Captain, now please, let us change the subject.'

'Very well, let us speak about something different. Have you had a chance to re-acquaint yourself with Mr. Noir again, or does my rival still eagerly await your society?'

'Rival indeed! What, I wonder makes you believe you are a contender?'

'You break my heart, Miss Isabella. For like my brother, you too have ensnared me and held my heart in your hands.'

'Then, sir, I will reply like I did mere days ago when talking in regard to your brother. You like the idea of me, but you do not actually know me.'

'I think, Miss Swan, that you close yourself off to the idea of someone liking you, for you can't bear to look at anyone in that kind of light. You dismiss me, without actually giving me a chance, do you not?'

'I feel as though we have been amiable enough to garner your character, and I find myself quite unable to open myself to the idea of holding affection for you.'

'I can not believe that for a second Miss Swan, you have shown me that you return interest, you just lack courage. But fear not, I wouldn't dare make an offer, not while you are lying to yourself. But if you have a care for yourself, please think about what I have said, and realise your feelings fully before deciding on a lonely future. Good night to you.' He bows and leaves her standing there, quite startled.

'May I have your next dance?'

She snaps from her reverie and looks to the man addressing her, 'of course Captain Whitlock. That is quite an unusual name, I have not heard the likes of it before.'

'Well, I assure you Miss Swan, we are aplenty, I am from a quite large family. So, Jasper looked quite an unpleasant partner, just now. I hope I am much more amiable.'

'Yes, I daresay a beggar would be better company than he at present.'

'Well, I am sorry to hear you say that, for the Jasper I know has never been so disagreeable. I know Dr. Cullen very well, and he taught him to treat ladies with much more respect that that.'

'Come Captain, enough about him, let us talk about something else.'


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

'I am the eldest of six boys, Miss Swan.'

'Oh your poor mother, how does she bear it,' Isabella replies.

'With the patience of a saint, I assure you. So you are a sole child, I understand, how nice and peaceful your upbringing must have been.'

'Indeed Captain Whitlock, not that I would have been opposed to siblings, for at times, the loneliness was too loud.'

'Yes, I suppose too much does not bode well for ones sound mind. But it appears our time is up Miss Swan, I hope to secure a dance with you during the week sometime, but I suppose it is too early to plan ones nights so early on.'

'Indeed, but I thank you for the dance, Captain. I have quite enjoyed myself.'

Captain Whitlock escorts her back to the group where its numbers have now expanded by one, Mr. Noir. 'Miss Swan, may I please have the immense pleasure of securing this dance with you?'

'Why are you speaking so formally Jacob?' His cousin asks rhetorically.

'Dear Alice, your brutish manners do not extend to my side of the family, but I understand your confusion, you do have the Luci gene after all.'

'Well, I never!' Alice responds, quite speechless.

'I'd like that Mr. Noir, if you promise not to tease your cousin so.'

'Your request is quite a fee to pay, but for the chance to dance with the fairest maiden in all the land, then I acquiesce.'

'I know you jest, but I am flattered.'

'As you should be.' He offers his hand which she accepts with a smile, and he escorts her away to the floor where the other couples stand up. A couple join the party beside them, and they are quick to let themselves be known.

'Izzy, I do so enjoy watching you dance.'

'Indeed,' Alice's new brother agrees. 'I remember complimenting you on your form multiple times, Miss Isabella, for none cut a finer figure than you.'

'I am quite of a mind to agree with you sir. I have too had the immense pleasure of standing up with Miss Swan, and none compare to her grace and finesse.' Her dance partner adds.

'Come! you both must stop this silliness! There are plenty of other fine dancers, not just I. You both know I dislike flattery, you both embarrass me exceedingly!'

'Quite right, Miss Swan. I promise to never repeat my opinions on all of your graces... for the time being anyway.' Her dance partner replies in his thick accent.

'Not I, Miss Isabella, for you deserve to know just what a fine creature you are,' the Captain retorts from quite a distance away, so half the assembly hear.

Her face turns red and she ignores him as best she can, solely focusing on her dance partner, the charming Mr. Noir. 'So how are you finding London, monsieur?'

'Very ill indeed mademoiselle. There are too many people, the assemblies are overcrowded and everyone snickers incessantly. I am quite exhausted, but I must persist for another week still. It is far too late to change my plans now, I am to exit from this port in five days time.'

'I will be quite sad to see you go, monsieur, but undoubtedly a relief to you. I couldn't bear to be away from home at length, I can't imagine how you feel.'

'Well, while that would normally be true, there isn't much in France left for me. My parents have recently passed, all of my cousins are here and my sisters, well… let us just say I won't be seeing them, likely again.'

'I can see why Alice wants you to come over now, how terribly lonely you must get.'

'Indeed, but my memories keep me in place for the time being. So how fares your father, Alice told me a little of him.'

'He does well, I believe, though one can never really tell from the letters he sends, they are so random and scattered.'

'You must worry immensely, then. Are you to stay in London so very long before you can return home?'

'Well, I am to meet my aunt for the first time, and I can not account for her sudden interest in meeting me, so I do not know how long I am to be here for.'

'How very strange, has your mother not been gone since your birth? It is very strange to hear now, has anything prompted her sudden interest?'

'No indeed, nothing has happened.'

'Well I do so hope you be careful, for it does seem a peculiar business.'

'Thank you for your concern Mr. Noir, and if I am not to see you again before you leave for France, then I do hope you too are careful when sailing across the Channel.'

'I always take the pains to be careful, Miss Swan.'

They bow, then Mr. Noir escorts Miss Swan back to the table he collected her from.

'So Izzy, how overwhelming it is to have so many new acquaintances, one can hardly keep up.'

'Indeed Alice, it is becoming quite overwhelming, and I must confess, I am very much looking forward to going home so I may process everything. I am quite overwhelmed and I scarcely even know what to say to any of them any more.'

'Oh! my poor Izzy! Just be sure not to commit to anything until you are able to go home and truly think. I know how you are Izzy, and I know how you need to be alone quite often. So, how was my cousin? not rude I hope.'

'He may jest with you Alice, but he is quite the gentleman with me.'

'And how do you find his dancing?'

'He cuts quite a fine figure Alice, but my neck is quite sore from always having to look up at him, he is so very tall, is he not?'

'Yes, very tall. Quite the opposite to me, is he not?'

'Yes, were his parents so very tall?'

'Just his father, his mother was shorter than I.'

'He is quite interesting, is he not?'

'Yes Izzy, he is indeed.'


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

'I simply can not begin to thank you enough for accompanying me, Alice. I feel uncomfortable, and I haven't even met them yet.'

'What sort of friend could I call myself, if I let you face such a horrific meeting without company.'

They are greeted at the door by an olive-toned man, who escorts them through to what could only be the main drawing room where two people await their arrival.

'Merci Laurent,' the male occupant of the room, Mr. James Hunt says and Laurent bows, then leaves the quartet alone.

'You must be Isabella,' the woman with her mothers face framed by flowing, red hair, addresses her. 'I see much of your mother in you, my dear.'

'Thank you, and I you. I am very pleased to meet you, after so many years.'

'Indeed, I am sorry for my lack of correspondence, but your father made it clear that we need not make contact.'

'So, why now? why would he suddenly allow it?'

'These are question I have no answers for, my dear. But there is time to discuss these things later, come, introduce me to your friend and tell me how you are, what is it you do, what you like… I have been too many a year without knowing my dear niece.'

'How rude of me, his is my dearest friend Mrs. Alice Cullen, Alice, this is my Aunt Victoria and her husband Mr. James Hunt.'

'Miss Alice, how wonderful a friend you must be to help Isabella through this trying time. You do look very familiar to me, Miss Alice, tell me, do you often visit London?' Mr. Hunt asks from his place beside his wife.

'No Mr. Hunt, I do not. I have visited on occasion, but hardly anything to signify.'

'Perhaps, I am thinking of someone else then. Isabella, how goes your father? I haven't seen him in quite some time.'

'He goes very well, thank you sir. Shall I pass on any messages?'

'No indeed, we write as much to him often enough, that will suffice. Pray tell, did he remarry?'

'Has he not answered as much in your correspondence?'

'Oh, we have not had the thought to ask.'

'Then, no he has not. Mother was the only woman he ever loved. He mentioned that you had something of my mothers, is that right?' She directs conversation over to Mrs. Hunt.

'Yes, indeed. I found it a short time ago, and I was to sell it, for it means very little to me, but then I remembered that it was your mothers. So I took the pains to write your father and gave him the offer to purchase it first, before I took it Fredrick's for the sale.'

An uneasy feeling settles in Isabella's stomach, but she forces a small smile to her face, 'and pray tell Aunt, what is the item?'

'It is a box with some jewellery, letters and some other junk. It's sentimental value no doubt worth much more than the monetary value.'

'And pray tell, how much would you part with the items for, Aunt Victoria?'

'A mere four-hundred pounds will cover their value, my dear girl, and ease their burden significantly.'

She refrains from sharing a meaningful glance with her friend, Mr. Hunt's eagle-like eyes never leaving the girls, they trace their every movement.

'I shall call on you tomorrow then with the reimbursement. And I thank you for keeping the items safe for me, I have very little of my mothers, so I am beyond grateful. Do you have any stories of her to share, Aunt Victoria?'

A smile shines on her aunts face, 'yes indeed! But I'm afraid I will drone on far too much if I start. I will tell you what, I still have your mothers journals from when she was a young girl, you are welcome to them.'

'I am grateful, indeed. Is there anything else of mothers that may have slipped your mind? I will be forever grateful.'

'No, I'm afraid that is all. She took everything else when she married your father, she was even due to collect these items, but she fell ill while bearing you and was quite unable to travel.'

'Thank you dear Aunt, I will be forever grateful. I shall return tomorrow, and I thank you for taking the pains to ensure the items weren't lost to me forever.'

'Indeed, it is no problem at all, my dear.'

Laurent enters without having to be prompted and escorts the young women out. They enter their carriage and it isn't until they are three blocks clear that they finally break the silence.

'I don't like them, I know they are your relatives, but I do not trust them and they make me feel most uncomfortable.'

'Indeed Alice! I did not know what to say or even to stop myself from fidgeting. Can you believe they want me to pay for my mothers belongings?! Not that I will protest of course, Mr. Hunt will likely do something to get the coin either way! Oh how I regret coming, my mothers belongings be damned. I think when I come tomorrow I should be escorted by a man, Alice, not that it will be proper, but I simply can not bear the thought of going there with you again, I can not put you in their house again! And the special attentions he paid to you! Do you recognise him at all?'

'No, indeed! I can not account for his face anywhere, though it is rather plain, is it not? Altogether unremarkable, he is easy to overlook, is he not? I suppose I could have seen him a thousand times before and not know.'

'Indeed, I would have not paid him any heed at all if he hadn't said a word. And what of Laurent?! He is clearly a man of rank and fine breeding, what is he doing serving in such a way? Was it a ruse?'

'I did notice Laurent, and surmised as much too. The whole thing is quite sordid, perhaps Edward will escort you, or even Jacob. Either will do, they both look formidable, Jacob in particular.'

'Indeed, but it won't be proper for Jacob to solely escort me anywhere.'

'Perhaps both then?'

'I don't want to look like I am protecting myself, I just want to look like you were unavailable to escort me.'

'Indeed, I can not shake the uneasy feeling they gave me, Izzy.'

'Indeed, but we are to go to the assembly tonight, getting ready shall distract our thoughts enough, shall it not?'

'Indeed it shall Izzy, tell me, are you to wear your blue, sprigged muslin? It will look divine against your porcelain complexion.'

'I will as long as you wear yellow, you look like happiness reincarnate when you bear the suns rays.'

'Then I shall, if only to make you smile a little more.'

'When you are happy Alice, the world is happy. And Alice… I'm sorry I asked you to accompany me today, you never should have been there.'


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The four occupants of the carriage bounce about as it takes them to the assembly. The occupants, the newlyweds, the brides cousin, and the brides best friend.

'Oh Jacob, surely you can stay on, please you simply must.'

'I'm sorry Alice, they are my travel companions and we must travel together. They wish to leave early, then I am at their disposal.'

'It just isn't fair, for this to be your last night here, I won't bear your absence well.'

'Be that as it may Alice, little can be done.'

'Well Izzy, I'm afraid we will have to find someone else to escort you. Pray tell Edward, is your brother to be in London tomorrow? For Izzy still needs a strong, male escort to take her to her aunt's place.'

'I do not know Alice, I can not even account for his whereabouts right this very moment, and before you ask, I do not know about Emmett's schedule either.'

'Okay, oh look! we are here at last.'

'Miss Swan, may I request your first two dances?'

'Yes Mr. Noir, you may have them.'

The four occupant enter the ball, the first dance ready to start upon their arrival. 'Hurry Mr. Noir, let us not miss it.'

He escorts his partner to the floor in a hurry, weaving through the thin crowd. The music starting just as they take their places.

'That was close, Mr. Noir, was it not?'

'Indeed, though I would not have cared a little if we missed it, for then I will have been able to converse with you more.'

'Mr. Noir, we can still converse after dancing, can we not?'

'Indeed, unless someone steals you away from me to dance with you too, which I can not begrudge any one for wanting to dance with you. As lovely as you are.'

'Tell me Mr. Noir, what is France like?'

'Well mademoiselle, it depends whether one is in the country or the city.'

'How about both?'

He stares at her thoughtfully for a time, 'I fear if I tell you, you won't want to experience it for yourself.'

'Is it that bad, Mr. Noir?'

'No, it is not, but if I recant it with perfect clarity for you, perhaps you will be satisfied enough to not warrant to experience France for yourself.'

'I fear I will never experience the continent for myself Monsieur, for I have many ties here, and I am most comfortable and content at home. I'm afraid there is very little that can persuade me to leave home for too long.'

'But mademoiselle, you have been gone from home as long as I have been, I'm quite sure I will even return home before you do.'

'But home is a mere carriage ride away, not a boat across a large channel of water.'

The air grows silent from the end of their first dance, before a more courtly sounding song permeates through the air, their second dance commencing after the long pause.

'Then, I am afraid I can not tell you of the scents, the atmosphere, the culture, the food the… love, all around. For I see you are determined to not take the pains of experiencing life. I'm afraid Miss Swan, if you wish to know of France, you will have to go there yourself.'

'I can easily ask Alice, you know.'

'Indeed, you may. But you will hear incessant lectures about fashion and what is up and coming. You won't hear about the architecture, or the street artists, what the skyline looks like at sunset, the scent of freshly baked breads first in the morn.'

'No, indeed I will not, and you sir are determined I see, to make me miserable.'

'Or perhaps, I am pushing to to exit from the mundane and experience the life you have been given.'

'You make me think, Mr. Noir.'

'I say these things, Miss Swan, not to torment you, but because I believe we are similar in nature, and you like to live, to learn, to experience. Would you not like to experience knowledge than to read of it in a book?'

'Come Mr. Noir, I am in no position to traipse about sir, I have responsibilities.'

'Your father will not begrudge you for living and not wasting away at your home, losing yourself.'

'I can not leave him, he needs me.'

'No, he does not. He may be slipping from you, but he is not infantile. You are allowed to think of yourself once in a while, Miss Swan. You should be your main concern.'

'So, tell me Mr. Noir, have you liked England all together?'

'I see you changed the subject, but I will let the previous topic go. Yes mademoiselle, I have all together liked England. I can see why my uncle decided to stay on after his first brief visit here.'

'Mr. Luci seems like a nice man, but I must confess, I never took the pains to learn French, so I have never conversed with him.'

'Well, English is much harder to learn than French, and your intellect is far superior to mine, so I'm sure with a little effort, you will learn in a short time… if that is your wish.'

'I have heard that English is a very hard language to learn, but I can now see how it is.'

'So, now that you are satisfied with the subject change and are significantly less irate, may I now ask you if you mind if I write to you.'

'I… don't know.'

'How about, if you wish to write to me, you may acquire my details from Alice.'

'Yes, that is acceptable.'

The music winds down from the second dance, then stills after a lingering note. The couples all bow, then the men escort their partners back.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Isabella makes her way to a small court yard for fresh air. There is no stars to be seen, so she was shuts her eyes and lets the mist fall on her face.

'Have you found any one to escort you yet?'

She recognises the voice instantly, so she doesn't bother opening her eyes and facing her guest.

'No Mr. Cullen, I have not.'

'I feel as though… I feel as though I should explain what happened in Forks.'

'Mr. Cullen, you don't owe me anything, and I already understand your actions.'

'Be that as it may, I will explain regardless. I made you an offer because it is what propriety dictates. I may be in a good situation for a second son, but one can never have too many assets to secure a grand future.'

'Mr. Cullen, I already understood that. That is the sole reason anyone shows interest in me Mr. Cullen, I am not so naive to believe every man that makes me an offer, to be deeply in love with me. Only a few people truly know me sir, and none of those include men who have asked for my hand.'

'Then I am sorry for you Miss Bella, I do so hope you find what you are looking for.'

'As do I, sir.'

She hears his footfalls disappear into the buzz of the assembly, none replacing his.

'That sounded like a lie to me, he still sounds as though he loves you.'

She again, recognises the voice, and again, makes no move to open her eyes and stop the mist from falling on her face. 'Stop teasing he _and_ I, Captain. He can not love what he does not know.'

'You say that a lot Miss Isabella, but you are not as secretive as you think you are.'

'Do not tell me you are going to make me an offer too?' she jests.

'An offer? No indeed! Any offer made to you at present will be declined, you are too closed off.'

'Closed off?'

'Indeed, I don't believe you converse with your feelings often, you have had to close them off for so long, that they are no longer open to you. I am in a _better_ situation than you however, Miss Isabella. If I were to make you an offer, what excuse would you conjure to dismiss me? You can not fall back on my situation, so pray tell, how would you dismiss my interest? theoretically of course!'

'I am in no mood to play games Captain.'

'Very well Miss Isabella, I will not push the subject, I have no doubt my rival done enough of that with your first two dances.'

'You speak quite a lot, do you not Captain?'

'Indeed I do Miss Isabella, say, would you care to dance with me, the music just stopped now, so we still have time to catch this next dance.'

'Yes, thank you Captain Cullen.'

The Captain escorts Miss Swan to the dance floor, barely a moment to spare.

'Captain Cullen, are you currently engaged tomorrow?'

'No Miss Isabella, I am not.'

'Then, could I possibly prevail upon you to escort me to my aunts house for a short meeting.'

'That hardly seems like a hazardous expedition, Miss Isabella.'

'I met her and her husband for the first time today sir, and I have never felt more unsafe and uncomfortable in all of my life. I understand it will be improper for us to be out and about together alone, but I care very little for my reputation.'

'I wonder then, why you go at all.'

'They have items that were my mothers and I wish to retrieve them, I understand if I ask too much.'

'No indeed, Miss Isabella, you do not. I will come with you, what time shall I call on you and where?'

'I can not thank you enough, Captain; this really means a lot to me. Any time in the morn will suffice.'

'Not at all a problem, I just hope you won't be expelled from society.'

'I care little of that Captain, as you well know.'

'Indeed Miss Swan. All I ask in return is for you to understand that not everyone's intentions toward you are so sinister.'

She doesn't respond, just as she won't consider anything until she is home and in her safe haven where she feels comfortable exploring her feelings and thoughts and where she is safe from irrational thought and action.

'So tell me, you say you do not enjoy London society as much as Forks, are you enjoying yourself at all?'

'Yes Captain, I have been indeed. Perhaps this visit is better than the rest because I now have a larger acquaintance here than I have ever before.'

'Yes, friends do make life much more enjoyable.'

'I believe you misquoted me sir, I remember saying acquaintance.'

'You wound my heart Miss Isabella, for I certainly consider you a friend.'

'Do you indeed, Captain?'

'Do you not consider me as much Miss Isabella? I shall be sorry if you do not!'


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

'Miss Swan, Captain Cullen is here for you,' the apartment manager summons, her distaste at the situation prominent in the venom in her words and the look on her face.

'Thank you Ms. Thompson.'

She leaves her humble room and joins the Captain in the drawing room. 'Let us not delay, Miss Isabella.'

'Indeed Captain.'

She clutches her purse even tighter as she exits the apartment building, everyone soon seeming suspicious.

'Something wrong, Miss Isabella?'

She doesn't reply until they are safely in the carriage and away from prying ears. 'I am holding quite a sum of money and I am not quite comfortable holding so much on my person.'

'Whatever do you have it for?'

'My _dearest_ aunt offered to _sell_ me my mothers items, not give them to me.'

'I'm liking them less and less Miss Isabella, what type of despicable person bribes money from a grieving daughter?'

'Indeed, could I possibly entrust the funds to your safe keeping? it may even deter them from extracting further funds from me too, for I imagine a mere four-hundred won't satisfy the greedy for very long.'

'No, I imagine not. What are you to tell them the nature of our relationship is, Miss Swan?'

'I was going to let them speculate without me explaining, by-and-bye it may help if you didn't address me as Miss.'

'I do believe that will be for the best, is there anything I should know?'

She sighs heavily, now sorry for dragging yet another person into her mess. 'Yes, the servant, Laurent. I don't understand him, he looks as though he is of rank and fortune but he plays servant.'

'You are quite observant, we must have arrived,' he announces, noting the carriage coming to a halt. 'Just try not to reveal too much information, let them speculate, as you say.'

'I can not thank you enough Captain, and I am sorry for dragging you in to my mess too.'

'No thanks necessary Bella, and please, call me Jasper.'

'Indeed, shall we get this over with?'

The Captain exits the carriage first and assists Miss Swan down from the carriage. 'It is quite the sensible address, is it not Bella?'

'Yet another mystery, Jasper. A mere block from Grosvenor Square, well situated indeed.'

Laurent opens the door upon their approach and escorts the duo to the same drawing room as before. The windows face the street, so when standing, Miss Swan can observe her carriage. The husband and wife are once again, in the waiting room ready to receive them.

'Dearest niece, how ardently happy I am to see you again, I trust you have been well since yesterday?'

'Indeed aunt, I have fared exceptionally well. May I introduce Captain Jasper Cullen, Jasper, this is my Aunt Victoria Hunt and her husband Mr. James Hunt.'

'Charmed,' the Captain replies simply.

'You bring us another Cullen, dear niece, your acquaintance with the Cullen's must be rich indeed!' Mr. Hunt exclaims. 'And a Captain at that, how… _wonderful_.'

The Captain in question does not reply, he just eyes the men with a stern eye.

'May I see my mothers things, Aunt Victoria?'

'Indeed child, Laurent, please fetch my sisters things for young Isabella.'

The richly dressed servant leaves the room for a mere moment before returning with two boxes in hand. One a plain wooden, the second an intricately carved, smaller chest.

'I'm sure Captain Cullen will carry Isabella's burden for her, hand them to him,' Mr. Hunt instructs the strange Laurent.

'I thank you dear Aunt, I am so pleased I am able to have my mothers things.'

'And I trust you brought our reimbursement?' The aunt asks.

'Yes indeed. Jasper?' She prompts.

The husband and wife eye the visitors curiously, 'pray tell Isabella, what is the nature of your relationship with the Captain? I'd hate to see my poor niece caught up in a scandalous affair, come child, out with it.'

'Fear not aunt, my father keeps me in check,' she answers non-comitally.

'Here is you payment, Mrs. Hunt,' the captain hands over the waded clump, wrapped in tissue paper.

'Capital!' Mr. Hunt exclaims, the extracts the wad from the Cullen's hand. "now, pray tell niece, how goes your father? Is he in good health?'

'I received a letter from him just yesterday, shortly after I left here in fact,' she lies smoothly. 'And he is in great health, he mentioned he was to hunt our grounds today, in fact.'

'Indeed? he sounds quite spritely for an older gentleman.'

'He is not so old uncle, he is only a mere three and forty!'

'Oh! I had thought he was older than that, how very strange!'

'Well, I am sorry but I have to leave. I have yet another engagement to attend before I head home. I will be sure to call in when I am in London next, I thank you both again.'

'Oh dear, must you really go dear niece? I was looking forward to getting to know you.'

'I really do, as I said, I have another engagement to attend, but I thank you.'

She stands up and curtseys, the Captain following her out with a half-hearted bow.

'This way ma'am, sir,' Laurent says in an accent very akin to Alice's cousins own accent.

They are led to the front door where they hastily make their way to Isabella's carriage. 'Bella, how many men do you have working at Swanfield?'

'Why ever do you wish to know? do you suspect they will do something?' She asks, somewhat frightened.

'I just wish to check, do not fear. Now tell me, and did Mr. Hunt ask about your father yesterday when you visited?'

'Let me think, we have seven men staffed, and he did ask of his well being.'

'Did you give him any inclination at all that your father is ill at all?'

'No sir, I did not.'

'Very good, I am to rejoin my regiment, and everyone else in your acquaintance is quite tied up at present, do you have any relatives that you can invite to stay with you for a time? preferably with some males.'

'No, my acquaintance isn't very large at all and my only other relative is my Aunt Marie. She's here in London, and she is but an old spinster.'

'Then perhaps I can take a furlough for a time, if I am not needed.' The carriage stops where the Captain is staying, but he makes no move to leave the young Miss Swan. 'Is there any one you could think of that you haven't already?'

'I am sure there is nothing to worry about, they know nothing of Swanfield or our situation, and with me now showing up with _two_ Cullen's, it shows I have a strong friend by my side. I'm sure you are just being paranoid. If we hear more from them, then I daresay I will need to take extra measures, but until such time I'm sure there is little to worry about.'

'I do not think it will be wise to think such a way, but I daresay you will be determined to have your way. I will still organise what I can, however. Good day to you Bella, I hope to see you soon, safe travels.'

'Thank you Captain, be well.'


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The carriage door shuts and her driver wastes no time in taking her back to her lodgings where she hastily collects her things. She could easily stay on in London for quite a time still, but the prospect of seeing her father after such a long time has her rushing about.

'Take me home Fred,' she tells her driver after packing her cases and having Fred load them.

'Of course Miss Swan, let us go home.'

'Indeed Fred, I miss it so.'

'As do I Miss Swan.'

Fred is the son of her fathers stable hand and is quite skilled at manoeuvring the more often than not, bumpy roads. And in the span of a restless and uncomfortable nap, they were home.

'I will send out Mr. Banner to collect my things Fred, before you take the carriage to the stables. I'd hate for you to carry them such a long distance.'

'Of course Miss Swan, I shall help him.'

'Much obliged Fred.'

The excitement she feels to see her father hastens her step to a run. She bursts through the front door, and instead of sprinting through the foyers she expects, she collides with a hard mass before she is wrapped up in a tight embrace.

'Goodness, I'm _so_ sorry, are you injured?'

The arms release her and instead of seeing her fathers, or even Mr. Banner's face as she expects, she find the concerned face of Dr. Cullen. 'Not at all Miss Swan, are _you_ injured?'

'No, but I did not expect to find you here, sir, I was told you were up north, not to say I am sorry to see you, for I am not.'

'Your father invited me here before I quit Henders Hall, I just had some business to attend to first, up north as you say.'

'How strange that he would not tell me, do you know where he is at present, I simply can not wait to see him, I miss him dearly.'

'I do indeed Miss Swan, but I feel as though I should warn you.'

'Of what sir?'

'He did not ask me here for a personal visit, but of a more, professional manner.'

A cold feeling seeps over her from her head to toes, a deep seed of fear shortening her breath. 'He is sick,' she states, not asks.

'Indeed Miss Swan, quite so.'

'What… what is wrong, is it serious? Will he… he…'

'I'm sorry, he had hoped that you weren't to return home until after, but yes, he is very ill indeed.'

'I…' but she doesn't finish her sentence, the world turns black to her.

It is the next morn that she arises from her dreamless slumber. She awoke in her room as per usual, the memories of the day that had passed at the forefront of her thoughts. She wastes no time running to her fathers room, getting dressed for the day the least of her problems.

She finds her father asleep, a wheeze in his chest and Dr. Cullen by his side. 'Pray tell, what is wrong with him?'

'Well Miss Swan, that is quite the mystery. I suspect something in his brain, but I'm afraid I can not confirm that until…. 'His immediate danger however is the pneumonia he has developed in both lungs. I'm afraid his constitution is rather weak, and won't fight the infection.'

She doesn't respond immediately, but rather stress sullenly at her fathers struggling breaths for a time. 'He knew he was sick, that is why he tried to lengthen my stay in London, to buy as much time as possible.'

'Yes, he has known for quite some time I'm afraid, he didn't want you to witness it.'

'Oh lord, how could I be so blind? I knew his mind was failing him, but I didn't think…' a wretched sob tears from her throat and she does little to contain it. She throws herself on her father and sobs into his shoulder. 'Oh , he is all I have ever had, how can I bare it to not have him any more? I don't want all this without him here, it's his… not mine!'

'I'm afraid, it is a cross we all must bear at some stage or another in our lives Miss Swan. Just don't… just don't make hasty decisions until you have mourned. Emotions more often than not, overwhelm good sense. I will leave you now; I will be in your fathers study if you need me.'

'Thank you Dr. Cullen, I am glad you are here, for both of us.'

With little else to do but cry, she continues to sob on and question and even scald his sleeping form and it isn't until her stomach grumbles in protest that she realises she had lost the whole day to her grief.

She leaves her father to continue his sleep and makes her way to the kitchens where she requests some dinner to be served in the dining room. She then goes to her fathers study and knocks on the door.

'Come in,' replies from the other side.

She walks in and finds the doctor furiously scribbling notes in a thickly bound book. 'Sorry to disturb you sir, but I was wondering if you would care to join me for some supper?'

He briefly looks at his watch, apparent surprise at the time on his face. 'Indeed I shall Miss Swan, it seems I have lost the day to my work.'

Leaving his work as it lies he offers his arm to the young lady and escorts her to the correct room, not taking a wrong turn once.

'It seems you are quite familiar with Swanfield sir, it seems you have spent more time here than I first imagined.'

'Or I have an impeccable memory,' he offers.

'Yes, I can see that you do, you must to retain so much information.'

He pulls her chair out for her then seats himself opposite her, the maids serving their meal the moment they are seated. 'I know it means very little, but I did try to convince your father to tell you of his failing health. You had the right to know… to say goodbye.'

'Thank you, and it means a lot. I am just grateful I come back when I did, I really don't like to linger in town, perhaps he should have thought of something else if he wished to occupy my time more.' She is silent for a beat, before asking the question she wants to know, but doesn't. 'How long do you think he has?'

Mr. Swan didn't make it to midnight.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

The guests come, and the guests left. Mr. Swan's sister, Marie Swan stayed on for a time, offering what support she could to the young Miss Swan, but her aunts presence was just painful. All of Forks called on her to pay their condolences, some heartfelt, some fake and thinly-veiled. All painful. The Cullen's and McCarthy's all called on her, and Dr. Cullen left with the crowd of them shortly after. Many businessmen from London, many acquaintances he met over the years and some unrecognisable people too called to pay their respects. They were all meaningless to Isabella, she was mourning the loss of her only parent, Mr. Swan was as good her mother as well her father… she certainly felt as though she had lost more than her father. And the secrecy he exercised nearing his death ate away at her; was she so horrible a daughter, that he did not want his last breaths to be with her?

All of the problems she had before returning home seem so petty to her now. The silly way she acted, the indifferences and attentions she had paid, regret is her constant companion. She wont deny that she did enjoy the company of all the men who paid her special attentions, and her fathers lonely death plays on her mind, as does her aunts lonely spinster existence. But she is in no situation to ponder matters of the heart, she just misses her father.

Her dearest Alice was of course first to pay her respects, for Mr. Swan was as much a father to her as her own, and as a true friend does, she stays at Swanfield to be there for her friend.

'I do not know what would become of me if it weren't for you my dearest Alice. Dr. Cullen said, before my fathers passing that I should not make decisions while grieving, for sense is often squandered by emotion and irrational decisions are often made during the grieving process. I have very little doubt that I would do such a thing if you weren't here for me, Alice. So I thank you.'

'Oh Izzy, I will always be here for you, you are my dearest friend and I could never allow you to go through this alone. Just as you will always be there for me when I will be in need of support of such a kind. And my dearest Edward did such a thing when his own mother had passed on, not that I am at liberty to discuss such details, but I know what you mean, make no mistake. Perhaps that is why he said it to you, for he seen his own son make silly and hasty decisions when grieving. Not that it is my place to say, but I believe Carlisle feels quite responsible for the whole sordid mess. Not being able to help his wife, and then not being there to curb his sons irrational decisions. Poor man, it was a terrible business dear Izzy, as I understand it.'

'Still your tongue dear friend, such business is none of mine. But indeed I will always be here for you Alice. But I know not what to do with myself now, Swanfield has always felt like fathers, not mine. I am quite qualified to run Swanfield myself, but it doesn't yet feel like the time. I have quite made up my mind Alice, I am going to Bath for a spell and I will hire a steward to run Swanfield for me until I am ready. Being here without father is making me resent the very sight of it, and it represents much more than that. I owe it to my family to cherish Swanfield, not loathe the very sight of it.'

'Indeed you do Izzy, it is a family legacy after all. So pray tell, what is in Bath that attracts you to such a place? A manner of scoundrels go there you know, so I know not what is there for you or why you would choose such a place.'

'Scoundrels are of little consequence to me Alice, I wish to go there for one reason alone; I know no acquaintance there. I think I need some solace to grieve and to think and I can't do that here or around people.'

'Oh dear, Izzy. Are you quite sure? you know I will come with you, I will keep my distance if that is what you choose, but you really shouldn't go there alone.'

'I don't plan to even go out into society, Alice. The mere thought is unbearable. So please, return to your husband and enjoy him while you can. As you see, our time is short.'

'I'm worried for you Izzy! shall I organise one of the Captain's to accompany you, Carlisle perhaps, even the McCarthy's, someone?'

'Indeed you shall not! I am quite capable of sitting about moping by myself, thank you. And further more, I do not need an audience to witness it.'

'Then, I am sorry you are in such a state at present, and I am even sorrier I am unable to help you. But I hope you can overcome your obstacles in haste, for I shall miss you very much.'

'And I you, but I shan't hurry, for I am in no hurry. I will stay on to grieve, not that I will ever stop grieving, but his passing was so unexpected to me… it will take time to recover. Then, when and if I can recover somewhat, then I shall stay on still to figure myself out, for I know not what to do with myself now.'

'Whatever do you mean, dear friend? you will run Swanfield of course, that is what you will do.'

'Alice, Swanfield is a Swan legacy, not my fathers, not my grandparents and not mine… I want an Isabella Swan legacy, not just a Swan.'

'I see you are hurting and confused dear friend, so I want you to write me or I will march down there and retrieve you myself.'

'I will when I am able, dear friend.'

'No, every month, at least and I will join you regardless of correspondence if I feel you are taking a dark path or if I suspect anything sinister. '

'Alice—'

'No, this is not up for debate Isabella Marie Swan, and I use your full name to demonstrate how serious I am. I will go down there because I love and care for you.'

'I suppose I am in little position to tell a married woman what she may and may not do.'

'Indeed.'

Alone and lonely, she arrives in Bath and takes up lodgings near the Lower Rooms, not that it is of consequence to her, for the mere thought of being out in society churns her stomach. Her temporary place of residence is run by an older lady whom reminds her much of her Aunt Marie. Alone. A spinster. It again reminds her of her fathers lonely existence and lonely death, so she banishes her from her thoughts.

Regret eats at her… she hopes it will abate with time.

More often than not she hears the raucous on the street of a night time, no doubt people enjoying balls and being out in society. She misses dancing, but doesn't miss being around people. They say one should surround themselves with loved ones through the hard times, but it just reminds her that she has no true family left.

For three months and twelve days she confines herself to her room before she starts feeling herself again. It is on a fine Tuesday morning when she feels her familiar need to walk about. It's a small step on her path, but one that signifies her recovery in being herself again. A full month and three days after her first walk is when she starts missing Swanfield, a feeling she was certain will never return to her… one thought she had lost forever.

She doesn't return though, she stays on in Bath and continues to walk, never satisfying her need to return home, she wants the feeling to be utterly intolerable before she chooses to return.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

'There's a peach ripe for the picking!' A leering older gentleman hollers to his friend.

Isabella ignores the inappropriate remark and continues to appreciate the lush greens and the gently flowing curves of the landscape that surrounds. She sighs softly to herself, enjoying the clarity of her mind, something she hadn't felt since before her fathers passing. She still cries and mourns, but she once again feels like herself and can now reminisce and smile at her memories. And Swanfield… she doesn't think she could bear being from Swanfield for much longer. There her memories centre from, and she is ready to remember. Remember her father, her family, even some of her mother resides there. Her boxes sit in Isabella's chambers untouched and unexplored. She would so dearly love to read her mothers journals and know what type of woman her mother was… what type of woman her father cherished until his last breath was expelled.

'Miss Swan?!'

She stills her feet and looks to the man hollering at her.

'Miss Swan, I had not thought I would see the likes of you about Bath, pray tell, is your stay here very long?'

'Captain, I am quite surprised to see you here. I am nearing the end of my visit, I am nearing a sixth month here now.'

'How peculiar, I have been stationed here these past three and I have seen nary a glance of you.'

'Yes, I have kept to myself. So pray tell, how do you fare?'

'Very well indeed Miss Swan, may I take a turn about with you?'

'Yes indeed.'

'Very kind, I often walk about this park, it is a favourite of mine when I'm in Bath, have you often come to Bath?'

'Thrice now, Captain Whitlock. Pray tell, have you seen Captain Cullen at all? How does he bode, and your cousin, Miss Whitlock, I trust she is well?'

'My cousin does impeccably well, she is to take up a governess position up north soon, but she is currently here in Bath with me. She hardly needs the position, but she says she finds very little entertainment in accomplishing herself further.'

'A very honourable position, I daresay. To share her knowledge with the young and eager does sound very rewarding. The pupils sound like very lucky children indeed.'

'Yes, I daresay they are. And you asked of Cullen, I seen him last in London. He had just concluded a lengthy tenure and was to rejoin his regiment again. He appeared to be well enough, if men could ever be described as such. I had thought you were close acquaintances with the Cullen's, you know more of their wellbeing than I, I'd say.'

'I correspond with Mrs. Cullen once a month, but we don't discuss such things.'

'Is that so? So tell me Miss Swan, am I to see you at the assembly tonight? The theatre perhaps?'

'No indeed, I have no chaperone, you see. Though, dancing does sound wonderful… I can not even think when I last stood up and with whom.'

'Indeed! well luck has it that you are acquainted with my sister, and she can accompany you to the Lower Rooms, if of course, that is your wish.'

'I find myself, Captain Whitlock, quite unable to say no. I do so long to see your cousin again, but what if she does not wish to attend.'

'She is going, we had made plans to go just before I left this morning, you see. Now, allow me to take this most advantageous opportunity to ask you for a dance, and if you are a most generous creature indeed, then perhaps two?'

'How fortunate then and I find I am quite unable to say no, Captain, I will quite enjoy dancing with you. I must confess, I have never been out in Bath before, so I know not what to expect. Are the people here as tiresome as they are in London, Captain?'

'I do not find the people in London tiresome at all, Miss Swan, so I do not understand your question.'

'Then please, beg my pardon and forgive my question, it was most imprudent.'

'Not at all, but if you are not currently engaged Miss Swan, can I persuade you to accompany me to the bookstore. I understand it is quite well stocked and I have not been fortunate enough to visit it as yet. I was just on my way there now, you see.'

'I'm not sure…'

'If you are concerned about propriety Miss Swan, then may I assure you with the many people in the street, and the free and easy nature of Bath. Not much shocks in Bath, I'm afraid.'

'Then I am sorry for Bath, but yes, I will come. It has been too long that I picked up a book, and now you mention my old friends, I find I am quite unable to resist finding at least one.'

'Capital! so if it isn't an impudent question, what have you been doing in Bath for such a lengthy time if not read or even go out in society?'

'Not at all Captain, I have been grieving.'

'Then I am sorry for your loss. How long do you expect to be in Bath?'

'Not much longer now, sir. I am beginning to miss home much too much.'

'And pray tell Miss Swan, where is home?'

'In a little town called Forks.'

'Yes, I know of Forks. In fact, I will soon know a lot more of Forks.'

'Will you indeed Mr. Whitlock?'

'Yes Miss Swan, for it is Forks where Charlotte has taken up her governess position, you see. A family by the name of Smith I believe.'

'Ah yes, my friends older sister has indeed a young family, quite lovely-tempered children too. Well then, I will see more of you then, shall I not?'


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

'Miss Whitlock, how delightful to see you once again. And for you to join me in Forks shortly, I must confess, I am very pleased about your news.'

Miss Swan says idly while they wait for the assembly to fill with the balls' patrons.

'As am I Miss Swan, I have education enough for the position and I have never done such a thing before. I do so hate being idle.'

'Well, Mr. and Mrs. Smith have enough children to be busy enough, free time can become quite droll however. The town is rather small and there isn't much to entertain. I find enjoyment enough, for I love to walk and read, so I am usually quite content.'

'Well, I can't say much for either I'm afraid, so I do so hope there is plenty of society to acquaint myself with.'

'Yes there is many people to acquaint with, I'd be more that happy to make introductions.'

'How very kind. Peter should have arrived, I wonder where he can be.'

Isabella cranes her neck, looking for the man in question, spotting him immediately in a sea of red coats. 'There, he comes now.'

'I do so hope Mr. Woods has come, he is in Peter's regiment, you know.'

'Good evening Charlotte, Miss Swan. Charlotte, Mr. Woods will be over shortly. That being said, the orchestra is about to start, may I have your first dance Miss Swan?'

'Yes indeed.' A second man joins the group and asks the same of Charlotte.

'So how did your afternoon fare, Miss Swan?'

'Very well indeed, I sat down in a quaint courtyard and read my book. And yours?'

'I just did my usual boring duties with my regiment, nothing to signify.'

The music starts and they commence the courtly dance, smiling when they catch each others gaze. Isabella catches a glimpse of his sister, quite in raptures with her dance partner.

'They look quite…'

'In love?' He offers. 'Indeed, but he is of little consequence, a lowly foot soldier you see, and our father wont approve of the match.'

'How very unfortunate, did he protest to your sister taking up a governess position?'

'Our father not yet knows, I presume she will evade his censure for as long as possible.'

'Then I am sorry for them. What is an income to a life of love, comfort and security?'

'Spoken like a true heiress!'

'I'm sorry if I offend, sir. But could you be forever content with a woman whom you do not love?'

'Indeed I could Miss Swan, but I think of my youngest brothers and know that if they are to secure a future, they they must secure a well-financed bride. It is easy enough for _us_ to say love this and that, but we are a fortunate few. Could you be happy living in a shack no better than a pig pen?'

'I suppose I haven't actually imagined a life of sacrifice, but I have not loved so deeply either. I imagine that if I loved someone so deeply, a house or nice things would mean very little.'

'So you have not been in love then, Miss Swan. I must confess I am happy to hear it, but your dear Captain Cullen has assured me he has you in raptures. I imagine he will be quite cast down by this news.'

'Indeed he will not, for he knows I do not care for him in such a way! How awful of him to be talking about such things! I am quite cross with him now.'

'Yes, he will be cut quite deeply indeed. But I imagine many men will be quite sore to hear this news, for you see, you create quite a stir.'

'And I am sorry for it, Mr. Whitlock.'

'Sorry for it? Pray tell Miss Swan, what can you possibly mean?'

'Sir, I like to dance and I like to socialise. Men however, like my Fathers… _my_ estate,' she corrects. 'And are convinced that the reasons for my dancing and talking are because I must be in want of a husband.'

'Miss Swan, is this your polite way of saying you will never be interested in a husband?'

'I say no such thing! I am open to love, and marriage. But I will not accept a mans hand because he offers it.'

'Then pray tell Miss Swan, if you enjoy dancing and talking exceedingly, how is a man to know if he has secured your attentions or not?'

'I presume I will act quite differently if a man catches my eye, than to simply banter foolishly.'

The music silences and the dancers still in a uniformed position. All the couples bow and then all of the men escort their partners away.

'Miss Swan, allow me to introduce you to Charlottes dance partner, Mr. Alistair Woods. Mr. Woods, this is Miss Swan of Forks.'

'Forks you say, then you are to be seeing much more of Charlotte? How fortunate that she has an acquaintance already in the town. Such a move with no connexions could become quite uncomfortable.'

'Yes indeed Mr. Woods, it is quite the coincidence.'

'And is the township all together amiable?'

'Yes indeed, for myself, that is. I prefer smaller towns and a smaller circle, and reading and walks give me amusement enough. For someone not much like myself however, may find it rather constricting and tiresome.'

'That is what I fear, for I love being around a great many people and walks and books offer no entertainment for me. I do so hope I bear it well.'

'Pray tell Charlotte, when are you to take up the position?'

'In just over a month Isabella, but I will arrive prior to acquaint myself with the town and the children.'

'And what of your regiment Captain Whitlock, Mr. Woods?'

'We are stuck here for a few months yet Miss Swan, but I personally will be escorting Charlotte to Forks and I will stay there for two weeks before returning.'

'Then you both simply must call on me at Swanfield and I will invite some families I am positive you will get along famously with.'

'Very kind indeed,' Charlotte replies.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

'Your mail, Miss Swan.'

'Thank you Mrs. Banner, it is quite a hefty pile, is it not.'

'Yes indeed Miss Swan, but your letters aren't the only thing in need of your attention. Please excuse my inherent disregard for my place, but I have missed you so and this _is_ your estate and I feel you will want to know.'

'Please Mrs. Banner, you need not fear me, please tell me what troubles you.'

'We Miss, you see, the new steward… he is quite, intolerable. I have many times found him rummaging through the estate in one room or another, and his manners toward the staff are very ill indeed.'

'Thank you Mrs. Banner, I will investigate further before I dismiss him from his duties.'

'Not at all Miss, I will leave you to your letters.'

She inspects the two piles of letters, one pile addressed to her, the rest to her father. She places his letters aside and will deal with them when she can at a later time, but there seems to be much to attend to at first. Her first three letters are from Alice that read more like diary entries than anything else, but it is Alice's way. Nothing requires immediate response, she will however write her and let her know she has returned. The fourth in her pile written in unrecognisable hand. She opens it, and it reads as follows;

 _Dearest Niece,_

 _May I firstly offer my sincerest apologies in regards to the passing of your father. It saddens me to know your family is diminishing, but fear not, for I will always help and support you where I can. I had called in to Swanfield three days ago, but your Italian Steward Mr. Volturi explained you were away and mourning for the unforeseeable future. I hope to hear from you when you are in better spirits and quite returned to Swanfield, I'd quite like to visit for a time… if of course you will have me and my dearest James._

 _I dare say you haven't had the chance to go through any of your mothers things, but I have found yet another piece of hers, a locket. I will be more than happy to deliver it for you, if of course I am welcome at Swanfield._

 _Awaiting Eagerly,_

 _Your Dearest Aunt Victoria & Co._

Mr. Hunt's steely gaze reflects in her minds eye, further unnerving her. She will reply eventually, but she will wait a while for company perhaps, or even if she herself organised a trip to London to see both her aunt's. Then there will be no occasion for Aunt Victoria and her husband to visit. She folds the letter and places it on top of Alice's four and inspect the rest of the pile. She had received two from her friend Angela, one conveying her shock, condolences and sorrow at her inability to attend to her friend. The second inquires about her wellbeing and her lack of correspondence.

She leaves the letter separate from the other pile, she will reply to Angela first so her friend doesn't get too worried. The last two letters are from her fathers men, no doubt wanting to discuss the estate, finances and other such matters.

Next, with Mrs. Banner's words weighing heavy on her mind, she walks slowly through the estate, checking all rooms, the last her fathers study. There she scours through her fathers books thoroughly, taking notes of all happenings of the previous six months, as well as the one before his death from when she was away at Alice's and London. She notes with warmth and gratitude, that the month that she was away before his death has been filled out by the different and very meticulous hand of Dr. Cullen. He had ran the estate for her father all the while caring for him while he was slipping away. She can't help but feel immense warmth for the Doctor, she can just imagine her father's protests at his help smiles at the thought.

At four o'clock in the morning, according to her fathers clock, she rings the small bell, which prompts the appearance of a young boy. He is new to the estate, noted in the books that his name is Seth Waters.

'Seth?'

'Yes Ma'am.'

''Who hired you?'

'Mrs. Banner, Ma'am.'

'And who do you report to?'

'Mr. and Mrs. Banner.'

'Excellent. And Seth, are you from Forks?'

'A small farm ten miles west, Ma'am.'

'Seth, I am going to ask a favour of you, and I need you to not mention it to anyone on your way out, discretion is imperative.'

'Of course Ma'am.'

'Great, I need you too go fetch Mr. Samuel Fox, could you do that for me?'

'The constable on patrol, Ma'am? Certainly, I shan't be long.'

And true to his word, young Seth shows up with Constable Fox at six-oh-three and by seven-oh-two, Mr. Volturi was under arrest and charged-pending for theft.

'I don't understand it Mrs. Banner, he come highly recommended with great references. He has managed far greater _Abbey's_ and no landowner has had trouble with him.'

'Perhaps Miss, that he thought he could get away with it here.'

'I just hope Constable Fox is able to recover the stolen items, at least he was unable to be off with any real assets, but still. These things aren't just knick-knacks that my family purchased at Newton's General Store, they are keepsakes from different periods in their lives.'

'I know Miss, that is what concerned me. I did notice a couple things quite gone, but not so much as you.'

'All is well now, and I am sorry I ever left… it was just too painful being here Mrs. Banner.'

'I know dear, but you needed the time and space, you are much better now, and I dare say not too much harm has been done.'

'Indeed.'


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

 _Dear Alice,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well._

 _I have returned, but I implore you to stay where you are. I am content here for the time being and your marriage is still new, doting on a friend is now a lower priority to you and I would not have it any other way. You should not be prevailed upon to give consequence to me when you have a husband to dote on._

 _Bath was uneventful, just as I intended it to be. I did however see Captain Whitlock there with his cousin Charlotte. I attended an assembly with them both, danced with the Captain and learned from Charlotte herself that she has taken a position in Forks, if you can believe it! It is Angela's nieces and nephews that she is to govern. I dare say she will do well enough, though she seems to enjoy a London-like atmosphere more than Forks could possibly offer her._

 _A trait she shares with your new husband and brother, I daresay. I hope they are well, as do I hope the McCarthy's and your new father are well. If you do happen to be in the same society as Dr. Cullen, could I possibly prevail upon you to give him my thanks. He had most meticulously attended to my estate while father was losing his battle, he was most kind indeed._

 _I have received a letter from my aunt and uncle, they have threatened me with a friendly visit, so I am determined to return to London so they won't come here! Perhaps I may even see you there if you are to visit. I have not made any plans thus far, but I will inform you when they come to fruition._

 _And now, I shall bid you farewell, for I dare not take too much of your time and deprive your family of your attention any further._

 _Your Friend Forever,_

 _Your Izzy_

She folds the papers, seals it with her fathers wax and ring and writes Alice's details on the blank side. Alice's is the last letter she had to write, with exception to her Aunt Victoria's. She is still rather undecided in that regard. She loathes the idea of visiting them, especially without an escort. But the possibility of having the cretins in her home is an even worse scenario.

'Ma'am,' Seth greets as he enters her fathers study. 'Mr. Jenks is here.'

'Thank you Seth, would you be able to send these letters for me?' She holds them out.

'Of course Ma'am.'

Her guest, Mr. Jenks, her fathers accountant for the better part of a decade enters. She has never really liked Jenks, and he has always looked down at her, reasons quite unknown.

'Good Morning Miss Swan, I trust you are well.'

'Indeed Jenks, and you?'

'Yes. Now, I'm sure you must be wondering why I have requested this meeting, so I will get straight to it.'

'Please do Jenks.'

'After the misfortune of the steward, Mr. Volturi and your grief-stricken state, I think you should consider selling Swanfield, or at the very least the tenants and land. It is quite burdensome and I already have had offers made for both.'

'Mr. Jenks, may I first and foremost remind you that it was indeed _you_ whom recommended Mr. Volturi's services. And I quote, 'the finest steward I've seen this side of London.'

'Yes indeed! and he was, I can not possibly account for his sudden and strange turn in behaviour. Perhaps this fine estate was even too much for _he_ to bear.'

'Secondly Mr. Jenks, there is one sole reason I agreed to this meeting, and you are solidifying my decision every time you open that insolent mouth of yours.'

'And pray tell Miss Swan, what is it you speak of?'

'Mr. Jenks, you are dismissed of all duties regarding me and my families affairs. Please forward any and all paperwork on to me, Mr. Banner will see you out.'

'I'm sure you may think you know what you are doing, but my offer will still stand when you change your mind.'

'That won't be happening Mr. Jenks. Good day.'

She rings the bell and Mr. Banner shows up mere seconds later, 'please see Jenks out, Mr. Banner. Thank you.' She immediately busies herself, collecting her paper and quill once again.

 _Dearest Alice,_

 _Like the last, I hope this letter also finds you quite well._

 _I am writing this a mere five minutes after my last for a few reasons. The first, you mentioned that you were to be staying in London for a time, and if you are still there, please remain so for the foreseeable future. And if not, then I shall ask you if you could possibly be prevailed upon to receive me as your guest. I am to quit to my aunts immediately, so all return correspondence should be sent there for a time._

 _As for my urgency. I once again find myself in need of help, and I must confess, I am quite frustrated with myself. It seems that I am quite unable to do much as of late without the assistance of others._

 _Dear friend, my dilemma is this. I have, just now, relieved my fathers accountant of his duties. This I'm afraid will be the future of all of the men whom were consulting with my father and I do not wish to hire a replacement without consultation with someone I trust. You know me well enough, dear Alice to know my connexions are minimal, and I am afraid I am going to have to consult my affairs with the only ones of my acquaintance with knowledge of such a nature. I have little doubt that you understand my meaning now, but yes, I do indeed wish to discuss my affairs with any of the Cullen's or McCarthy's. I am sorry if I am being quite burdensome._

 _Please reply in haste dear Alice, I simply can not delay. Mr. Jenks, I fear may be runaway with by greed and I do not wish for him to remain unchecked for too long._

 _Your friend,_

 _Izzy_

Again, she folds the letter and writes Alice's details down on the blank square after sealing it shut with her fathers wax and ring. Ringing the bell, she sends it off with Mrs. Banner, then hastens to pack her trunks.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

'Please excuse my sudden appearance dear Aunt, but there was urgent business I must attend and I could not delay.'

'Come now dear, you must not think I care that you give no notice to when you visit, I am just glad you have come. Now, pray tell, how goes my favourite niece?'

'Dear Aunt, I am your only niece.'

'That is neither here nor there my dear. Now, what is this urgent business of yours, if of course if you are at liberty to say.'

'Yes Aunt, I urgently need a new accountant and solicitor… at the very least. I have dismissed all of fathers advisors of their duties and I urgently need new ones.'

'Hm, well I know little of such matters. Now before I forget dear, you have a letter, it arrived just yesterday, by manservant if you can believe. Quite unusual indeed.'

'Thank you Aunt, I will just take it to my room and unpack, I shall be back down shortly and we can properly converse.'

Her spinster aunt doesn't reply she just busies herself with her tea things. She makes quick work of the stairs and settles on her bed with her letter. The writing is, as always the familiar scrawl of Alice.

 _My Dearest Izzy,_

 _I hope you are coping well enough, but your letters give me no such confidence. I am indeed in London, and I will remain here and wherever you like for as long as you like. You need not panic so much!_

 _It seems to me that there has been quite a lot of negativity around as of late and I hope your visit to London will resolve many of your problems._

 _Firstly, all of 'The Cullen's' as you call us are indeed located in town as are the McCarthy's. All of tomorrow-that is to say Wednesday, presuming you will read this tomorrow-, we are to be at Edward's townhouse, so I hereby extend an invitation to you now to call on me tomorrow and we can sort out at least one of your problems. Whilst you are here, I will also recruit one of my family members, perhaps Jasper again, to escort you to your 'Aunt's' place. Perhaps, it will sate them enough to keep them away, even if only for a time._

 _So now, I am excited to once again see you, it has been over six months now since seeing you and tomorrow now can not come soon enough._

 _Until tomorrow my dearest friend,_

 _Your Alice._

She unpacks and rejoins her Aunt in her humble drawing room where she seats herself by her small fire.

'Did you ever meet my mothers family?'

'Oh yes dear, unfortunately I did. Her parents, your grandparents were quite vulgar. Their manners were quite uncouth. They were quite pleased and very loud in their glee when your mother secured your fathers affections. Little good it did them of course, as if my brother would have parted with any of our families fortune to pay off their debts. They didn't live to see your birth, can't say what happened to them of course, but I suspect they owed the wrong people money. The only other family of hers was her sister, Victoria. Pleasant enough, on the outside of course. She was actually quite genteel until her nuptials to Mr. Hunt. That is when the rot truly set in deep. Did all she could to swindle all she could, including your mother and father. Good old Charles kept them on a short leash though, they haven't procured a mere pence from us. I know they have contacted you to sate their own nefarious needs, so do please have a care Isabella. There is very little doubt in my mind that they will lie and deceive you to get what they want. They have mostly only ever asked and tried to swindle small insignificant amounts of money in the past, but with your father gone and no longer keeping them at arms length, they may just try something far more sinister, my dear. Especially if they are desperate.'

'I see, and do you know much about their manservant, Laurent?'

'Their income can not allow for help, my dear. So I can not say at all.'

'Let us talk of something else. Tell me aunt, how have you been? In good health? good spirits?'

'I am much the same as I always am my dear, very well indeed. I call on my friends and they do I and I continue to stitch pillows and play the pianoforte… indeed, I am the same as I always am. Now, pray tell, how was Bath?'

'I did little else but mope about dear Aunt.'

'Child, what were you up to before your fathers passing? You mentioned you were not present for his failing health.'

'No, I had called on Alice, for she is newly married you see, then father arranged for me to run an errand in London to exhume my time, he did not want me there at Swanfield you see.'

'Yes, I do know my brother well enough to know he would do such a thing. So, Alice has married, has she. Very well for her indeed, have you considered taking the same path, my dear?'

'Tell me, dear Aunt. How do you feel about your situation? Are you happy?'

'No my dear, I am not. I am old and lonely. When I was younger, I was made an offer by the most handsome man I had ever set my eyes upon. All of the women wished he had made _them_ offers, but he had not. He had it all; looks, fortune, connexions, consequence… but all I saw when I looked at him was a smirking, arrogant man. We did not get along at all you see and I still can not fathom why he had asked for my hand… needless to say, I said no.'

'As you should have, he was not your soul mate, he can't have made you happy aunt.'

'Yes, that is why I declined his offer. A decision I have regretted every day since.'

'Regretted, Aunt?'

'Yes dear. For even though he may have been arrogant, pompous and often rude, at least I wouldn't have been... alone. Tolerating him seems like a small, insignificant detail now. I could have had children, Isabella… and my pride is to blame. If opportunity knocks at your door dear, I beg you, do not waste it. You are the last Swan, don't let our grand family estate go to the local government for auction, keep it in our family.'

'But Aunt, I couldn't bear marrying just anyone who cares to ask, I simply cannot.'

'Then my dear, take a good hard look at me, for you are looking at a mirror to your future. I have nothing to signify. An empty home with no footsteps to fill the void. A passed brother and a niece who is determined to make the same mistakes as I. So now tell me Isabella, now that you see your future, are you all together pleased with what you see?'

'No indeed Aunt! But I am not convinced my soul mate isn't out there somewhere, I am hopeful of a loving future.'

'As was I dear… as was I. Perhaps you should try gauging your relationships by how much you can tolerate people, and who you can tolerate the best. I daresay your future should be much brighter than mine, at least.'

'Dear Aunt, I see you are determined to make me question myself and what I believe.'

'I just don't want you to end up like me, my dear. No harm intended.'


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

'Oh Alice, I have missed you so!' she embraces her friend tightly.

'If you missed me so, dear friend, then I wonder why you stay away extensively.' She returns her hug with vigour.

'You know very well dear friend, that it is because I was mourning.'

' _Was_?'

'Alice, I will always love and miss my father, that will never change. Nor will the fact that I am still shocked by his passing and saddened that he kept his ailments from me. But now, I am myself, whereas before I was not.'

'Okay then, I accept you reasons. How does your aunt fair? I know she was quite close with your father, still.'

'Yes, she of course was devastated, but she took the news much less devastatingly than I.'

'And how does she fair now?'

'She is well… if not lonely.'

' _Lonely_? I have never thought that anyone could ever accuse her of being lonely.'

'On the contrary Alice, she has always been.'

'I feel as though she has talked intimately with you, are you at liberty to discuss details?'

'Yes… did you know that she had an offer from a most handsome and wealthy man?'

'Oh! I did not know, she obviously refused him.'

'Yes, she said it is her sole regret.'

'Then, why did she refuse, I wonder?'

'She refused him because she thought him pompous and arrogant.'

'So, she misjudged him then?'

'No Alice, she did not. He was indeed those things and likely more, what she regrets is not seizing an opportunity when it had arisen. She was determined to marry someone she loved, not anyone who will simply have her. '

'Oh… and have her words impacted your perspective on things, Izzy?'

'Yes Alice, indeed they have. I do not wish to be old and lonely like her, I really don't. But most of all I don't want Swanfield in anyone else's hands except a Swan's, be it their last name or not. If I am to have an heir, then I must have children, which means I must marry.'

'You seem quite out of sorts Izzy, I fear your panicked state may cause you to make a hasty decision. You need not marry this very second, dear friend. There is still time aplenty to catch a husband.'

'No Alice, what if there is no time at all, what if my days too are numbered?'

'Izzy, you are three-and-twenty, I'd say you have five years before you will start being seen as a spinster. Besides, I just need to pen a letter to my dearest cousin and I will have you a husband here for you in less than two weeks.'

'Yes, Mr. Noir, I quite forgot about him. And we do get along rather well, it is far more than my aunt could have ever hoped for.'

'Izzy! I said it in jest, I will not send for my cousin unless it is truly what you wish, and I know very well it is not.'

'Alice, you can not know what I need.'

'Izzy, what you need is to settle down. Yes, I agree, your aunt made a valid point and solely relying on that one perfect man may inadvertently result in becoming an old maid like your aunt, but that doesn't mean you should settle for whoever will have you. You have many options at present, not just Jacob, and that is the result of acquainting yourself with one family. Imagine how many men you may acquaint yourself with if you were to stay on in London and get introductions to all of the friends of the Cullen's! trust me Izzy, there is no need to rush.'

'Perhaps you have a point, perhaps I just need to think on my options for a time.'

'Yes! that is what you need. Think things through thoroughly before you decide, for I know you and I know you must be alone to contemplate yourself.'

'Indeed. Now, enough about me, let us talk about you my dear friend, surely you are full of wonderful stories.'

'I have spent a great deal of the past six months at Jasmine Court where we have had visits from all of Edward's family. I also went to London for a time and returned home to stay with Mama and Papa for a time. They appeared rather downtrodden and morose when I left, so I am trying to convince Edward to return to Henders Hall for a time. It will be good for Forks society to have some company and good for you to have some friends close by. Perhaps we can even persuade Angela to return home too and it can be like the old days.'

'It will never be like the old days, dear Alice. You are married, as is she, and I am left, alone to grow old and wither away.'

'You mustn't be so down, all will work out Izzy.'

'Perhaps, I just can't shake Aunt Marie's words. But it will be good to have you and the Cullen's back at Forks, I do so miss that short time.'

'Indeed! it was a most eventful time in Forks. I have quite decided Izzy, I will ask Edward again, and if he refuses, then I will ask the Captain, for I know for a fact that he will indeed go. He will do anything to be closer to _you_ , Izzy.'

'Not you too, Alice. I hear enough of that from him.'

'Well, he too, much like my cousin Jacob, can't but help pay you special attentions. If you are indeed still worried about becoming an old maid still, I'm sure he too will offer you eternal companionship. You get along quite well with him too, do you not?'

'Yes Alice, but like your cousin, I haven't considered my feelings regarding him as yet. But if I feel like I have no option but to marry or become a spinster, then he too is a viable option for me. Thank you Alice, you always know how to calm me down.'

'Not at all, Izzy. But I would like you to truly start considering the men all vying for your affections, your situation, what your aunt has said, and most importantly, your future.'

'I will Alice, thank you.'

'Good. Now come, everyone is in the drawing room.'


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

'Miss Bella, how grand to see you once again.'

'Indeed Mr. Cullen, how do you fare?'

'Well indeed Miss Bella.'

'Oh Edward, we should organise to stay at Henders Hall again, I know you so dearly enjoyed your last stay there.'

'Your bride has a brilliant idea brother! I say we should all return to Forks, it was most pleasing last time we were there.'

'And what do you think of the scheme Miss Bella?' Mr. Cullen asks. 'For it will be you we are to call upon mostly.'

'I am most pleased by the idea. I have only been home for three weeks and work has kept me most occupied, so I've scarcely had a moment to even feel lonely. But I must confess, this state isn't sure to last and I will shortly find myself quite... lonely.'

'Well it is good to see you in such high spirits Miss Isabella, I must confess, I have quite missed your companionship.'

'Well Captain, you seem to have bore the blow well indeed, I trust you have been well.'

'Physically, yes. Captain Whitlock informed me he seen you in Bath a short time ago and even had the pleasure of dancing with you at an assembly, I must confess Miss Isabella, I am quite jealous.'

'Well then, let me assure you that I am quite sure you will see Captain Whitlock for yourself if you are to return to Forks, for I know for a fact that he is to be there for a whole fortnight, very soon. He may even indulge you with a dance if there is to be an assembly.'

'Your humour just makes me dote on you even more.'

'So what have you been doing, Captain, besides tormenting innocent young women?'

'Innocent? I assure you Miss Swan you torment me far more than I could possibly ever torment you.'

'You are quite improper Captain, does your tongue often be run away with by such silliness to all young women, or is it a torment that only I shall bear?'

'All young women, indeed! I shall never pay such attentions to any young women, except for you, as divine as you are.'

'Have I not made my indifference to you clear enough, sir?'

'Miss Isabella, I'm almost positive your situation is the last thing you have been thinking about, but now you are quite yourself once again, I will not stop paying you such heed until I'm convinced you will return my attentions, or give them to someone else, much less deserving.'

'You think highly of yourself indeed if you think you are deserving of my attentions. And shouldn't I decide whom is deserving?'

'I see you are determined to dismiss me once again. Very well, but I now give you ample warning. I am to return to Forks, which gives you a window of opportunity to explore your feelings toward myself, for once I am in Forks, my affections will be relentless.'

'That is quite a threat, Captain.'

'Threat… _promise_. I suppose it's a matter of opinion.'

The Captain leaves and joins the other small group in the room, made of Mr. McCarthy and his lady, and Isabell's fathers last companion before his passing.

'You see Izzy! did I not tell you?'

'Of what are you speaking, Alice?'

'Izzy! we were just speaking of it before we entered. He is quite correct though, you should contemplate what it is you seek, for opportunity knocks and may be gone forever if not snatched up when available.'

'Yes Alice, I understand and I _will_ resolve my mind… when I am home and quite alone.'

'Good, come Edward, let us ask Rose and Emmett if they have the lease to Henders Hall still!'

She approached the now large group where the remaining three party members greet her with warmth. 'So it seems we are to return to Forks, I must confess, the small town has a certain charm that I do so endear myself to.' Mrs. McCarthy tells her husband.

'Indeed Rosie, perhaps we should hold another ball! see if we can make it as grand as our last.'

'Yes indeed Emmett, what a splendid idea.'

'Yes, grand indeed! Miss Isabella, before any plans have even been made, I hereby request your first two dances.'

'Well Captain, first you threaten to pester me incessantly, and now you wish to have my first two dances at a ball that hasn't even been organised yet! Very well, you may have them, but I am reserving the right to retract my consent if your pestering becomes far too troublesome or I simply find someone far more deserving.'

'Jasper! you are being quite clownish, have I not raised you better than this?'

'Indeed you have father, but now that I am my own man, I have chosen to ignore your counsel and do as I please.'

'Well I for one feel sorry for Miss Swan,' Mr. McCarthy adds. 'For any attention from the Captain doesn't bode well for anyone, especially the bearer. Do you remember when he tried to take that young lad under his wing? Poor chap didn't recover for months.'

'Well, he was just ungrateful and I am hardly a bear, Emmett. If she truly wished me gone, she would be firm in her conviction instead of tormenting.'

'Perhaps you are just reading me wrong, Captain.'

'And am I?' he challenges.

'I haven't had the time to contemplate such matters yet.'

'Miss Swan, may I have a moment?'

She smiles, 'of course Dr. Cullen.'


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

'I must confess, I am quite surprised you greet me with such kindness.'

'Are you indeed! whatever have I done to make you think such a thing?' Isabella asks, quite astonished.

'Not you Miss Swan, but _I_.'

'I can not account for any wrong-doing on your part Dr. Cullen, either. I'm afraid I must be rather dull indeed! You will just have to help me and inform me of what has happened.'

'I only mean, the circumstances in which you seen me last, and the secrecy your father entrusted me with.'

'I may be disappointed with my fathers decision, Dr. Cullen, but I can only admire your perseverance and it warms my heart to know he had someone trustworthy and honourable by his side. Especially when he felt he couldn't trust that duty to his own daughter.'

'I know it offers very little, but he wanted his failing health kept from you for one reason alone. He didn't want your last memories of him to be of him fading away.'

'I know… I know what he was like. But none of that has anything to do with you, those were his choices to make and you only display honour upholding them.'

'Then I thank you. Did Bath treat you well?'

'It did indeed, not that I did much there but hole myself into a room.'

'Then I am glad to see you have quite recovered.'

'Yes, my selfish bout of mourning though, has brought on some troubles for me, however.'

'Has it indeed, is there anything I can do to help?'

'That is why I have come, actually.'

'Then pray tell, what has happened?'

'I discussed my need for absence to my fathers consultants, and they directed me to a steward that could manage the estate for me while I was gone. One Mr. Volturi. Upon my return, I checked the estate and the books over after having a word with Mrs. Banner. My investigations showed some items missing as well as poor attempts at swindling money through the books. I had him arrested, but the whole incident was reason enough for my fathers advisors to implore me to sell Swanfield before it falls into disrepair.'

'I presume you dismissed them of their duties?'

'Of course Dr. Cullen, but I now need new advisors and I have not many connexions and I do not wish to just approach the first accountant, attorney and such I see. So I wish to ask for counsel, or to get the name of your advisors or even a direction to look. Mr. Jenks has still access to some papers and investments, ones I couldn't retrieve from his reach.'

'Say no more Miss Swan, and I am humbled you would come to us for help, it shows great trust indeed. It seems my children are planning on returning to Forks, and I am in a situation where I can take my work with me, so I too will go and I will organise a meeting at Swanfield with my advisors.'

'You are far too kind, sir. And while we are on the subject, there was a foreign writing in my fathers ledgers. Since no one else was present, I can only account the management of Swanfield to you in his final month, so I thank you for going beyond the call of duty to help us, once again. I wish to repay you in any way I can, but I know not how.'

'I don't do things for repayment Miss Swan, and I am sorry if I have given that impression, but that is neither here nor there. You are most welcome.'

'I know you to be the kindest of men sir, and I know you do nothing for yourself, but just know that I am forever in your debt.'

'No Miss Swan, that won't do at all. Emmett and Rosalie are now speaking of a ball at Henders Hall, I shall settle any debts owed if you will do me the honour of your first two dances when it is organised.'

'That is an easy repayment sir, you may have them indeed. I am quite curious, however, why you would ask when you just now heard your eldest ask me the same thing.'

'I ask for his sake alone. He is quite in raptures with you and seems to me, quite delusional, if I am not to presumptuous in saying so.'

'No indeed! now, pray tell, do you enjoy hunting, sir?'

'No Miss Swan, I am not usually one for shooting animals, but my sons are of that mind.'

'Yes, I know, I remember them both asking to hunt my grounds.'

'And yet, you ask me.'

'Yes, I do. I'd rather someone one hunt there whom hasn't pestered me for it than rewarding, aforementioned pestering.'

'Yes, I am quite in a mind to agree with you. So, while I have been most helpful, is there anything else I can help you with?'

'I must confess, there is and I was considering asking Captain Cullen, but it seems even greeting him amiably encourages him, and I do not wish to do that.'

'Then I am sorry he has caused so much distress, do you wish for me to have a word with him?'

'No indeed! I shall deal with him myself when you all come to visit Forks.'

'And of this trouble you speak of?'

'It is my mothers, sister and her husband. My father has always kept them at a distance, for they are trouble you see, and now with his passing, they are threatening to visit Swanfield, and I want them as far from Swanfield as possible. So that leaves me with the sole option of calling on them and I asked Captain Cullen to attend a visit with me last time, and keeping them at a comfortable distance was successful, but as I said, I do not wish to ask him of it again.'

'I am happy to attend your Aunt's with you, but what disturbs me more is the aversion you have to Jasper, is he so very pushy, that you must avoid him?'

'I suppose I just haven't made up my mind about him.'

'And you are in doubt?'

'I just… I haven't had a chance to process what I want, and a recent conversation with my Aunt Marie has me questioning some things.'

'Then Miss Swan, I hope you figure out what it is you want.'

'So, what are you two discussing?' The Captain approaches and asks.

'Excuse me,' Dr. Cullen dismisses himself.

'Captain, about those first two dances….'


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

'Please excuse my ignorance on the subject,' the doctor says to the young Miss Swan. 'But I don't exactly understand the circumstances here. She is your aunt, is she not?'

'Yes. She is my mothers sister, and quite a stranger to me. It seems my father had quite cut them from our lives and forbade them from having contact with me. They had contacted him shortly before he passed and informed him they had some of my mothers belongings and wanted to know if we wanted them. It seems the timing was perfect for father, for he commissioned me to procure the items and keep me quite occupied while his health was failing him. I was quite weary about meeting them and papa warned me her husband was quite the poppycock, so I commissioned Alice to escort me. When I arrived, they produced my mothers items, but required a small fee for them.'

'A _fee_?'

'Yes, I was quite surprised myself and quite fearful. So was Alice. She commissioned the help of Captain Cullen for me, which inadvertently encouraged him, but that is neither here nor there at present. We thought it might be helpful if we acted as though our level of friendship was more complex than it is, a plan that seemed to work. While there, Mr. Hunt asked repeatedly about my fathers wellbeing, but I handed over the money regardless and they handed me my mothers items… I still haven't looked at them. Anyway, I haven't heard from them until I returned home where a letter from them was waiting for me. They had called on Swanfield, but Mr. Volturi sent them away. They said they were to return to call on me, so I penned a letter to them immediately and told them I will call on them instead.'

'Well, I think it will be in your best interest if you simply break away from them, they aren't in the slightest bit crucial to your happiness.'

'Indeed they are not, you are quite right, once we are inside, I will request they never contact me again.'

They exit Dr. Cullen's curricle and approach and knock on the door. It is a middle-aged woman who answers and greets them at the door.

'Good evening Miss, Sir. How may I help?'

'Umm, we are here to see Mr. and Mrs. Hunt.'

She looks at the pair strangely, 'the sole occupant of these premises is the elder Mr. Broadbent.'

'Oh, they must have moved on then, has he just recently acquired the property? Did the last owners leave a forwarding address?'

'Miss, I'm not sure what you are here for, but these premises have been in Mr. Broadbent's family for generations.'

'Thank you ma'am.'

The pair remove themselves the entry way and leave in the curricle. 'Would you be so kind to return me to may aunt's, sir?'

'Indeed Miss Swan. But if you are to rush off to Swanfield, then perhaps an escort is in order.'

'No, no. There is no need sir, I am not of that mind. I understand there is little I can do if they are indeed ransacking my estate.'

'Miss Swan, I find I am unable to believe you, I'm sure you will rush off to Swanfield the very second I leave.'

'No indeed sir, I just wish to consult with my aunt. She seems to know more about them than anyone else.'

'Very well, Miss Swan, I see you are getting quite frustrated with me so I will leave you be.'

'Thank you, sir. And thank you for escorting me, I appreciate your help.'

'Not at all Miss Swan, here we are at your aunts, please do have a care and I will see you shortly in Forks.'

'Thank you Dr. Cullen.'

He helps her down from his curricle and she makes haste into her aunts where she hollers from the entry, 'Fred, ready the carriage, time is of the essence.' She runs up the stairs hastily and throws everything in her trunks and drags them downstairs herself.

'Good Lord Isabella, what ever are you doing?'

'The Hunts tricked me Aunt Marie, they had never lived there, I do not know what they are up to but Swanfield is unattended and I must return in haste.'

'Dear Lord child! what ever do you expect to do?'

'Whatever I can aunt, be it get the constable on duty or have them shot, I care not at present.'

'Surely it is nothing Mr. Banner can not deal with! he is quite aware of what is happening on the premises.'

'Indeed he is aunt, but they may very well have tried already, or I can at least give Mr. Banner ample warning if they are to try soon. And if I am over reacting, then there has been no harm done at all.'

'Yes quite, but you just got here dear!'

'Indeed aunt. You have not been to Swanfield since fathers passing, why don't you come for a spell, reminisce about your childhood home, remember fond memories of father with I. We might even find you a husband.'

'Very well child, I will come to Swanfield, but I want to hear no more nonsense about finding me a husband, my prime has passed, and now I am to just fade away into history.'

'Poppycock aunt, you will do no such thing! You are stuck in convention and you need to snap from your mundane and live a little more adventurously.'

'We shall see, but you said you were to hurry, so stop talking and hurry already.'

'Yes, indeed.'

She rushes to the front windows and notes her carriage sitting out front ready to go, Fred approaching the door likely to retrieve her belongings. She rushes to the door and opens it for him and he makes light work of her two trunks.

'Is this all of it Miss Swan?'

'Yes Fred, I thank you.'

'Not at all Miss,' he gently lies her trunks beside her carriage and open her door for her, offering his hand for assistance.

'Thank you Fred,' she accepts his hand and enters the carriage. "Oh!' she gasps in surprise. 'What ever are you doing in here?' She directs her question to the extra occupant of the carriage.

'Miss Swan, lying isn't exactly you forte. Surely you didn't just expect me to allow you to possibly throw yourself in harms way while I trot merrily home.'

'Well... you didn't look as though you were trotting merrily.'


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Isabella wakes to the carriage jerking to a halt. 'Are we home?' She mumbles, her blurred vision settling on the other passenger.

He greets her with a smile, 'indeed we are, did you rest well?'

'Yes, quite thank you, I dreamt of father.'

'Yes, I quite figured that.'

A deep red heat covers the northern half of her body, her embarrassment quite evident. 'Oh Lord, I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?'

'Yes, I'm afraid you were.'

'Oh Lord! I am quite embarrassed. You should have woken me sir, now I can scarcely look at you.'

'I found it rather endearing, but if you feel so deeply about it, then let us speak no more of it. Now, I suspect we should enter Swanfield and brief Mr. Banner on the possible situation at hand, or perhaps lack thereof.'

'I have little doubt, Dr. Cullen, that they will try or have already tried to steal from me, they are nothing more than brigands!'

'Then let us go in haste, for we may be too late.'

They remove themselves from the carriage and are greeted by the Banner's at the door accompanied by the young Seth and Margaret. 'You return in haste Miss Swan, is all okay?' Mrs. Banner queries.

'No, indeed it is not, but let us go in the drawing room and discuss things inside.'

'Very good ma'am. Seth, please remove Miss Swan's and Dr. Cullen's belongings from the carriage. Margaret, please make up chambers for Dr. Cullen, I suspect his stay won't be short.' The two youngsters scuttle about, attending to their allocated tasks with a curious vigour. 'Miss, Sir, this way please.'

'Thank you Mr. Banner.'

The quartet remove themselves from the vicinity of the entry way to the much more comfortable drawing room, the one the late Mr. Swan favoured, for it was his mothers favourite. 'Please Mr. and Mrs. Banner, you need not stand, please seat yourselves.'

'Very well Miss Swan, so what is this all about?'

'Well Mr. Banner, you have bore witness to much in this house, I've no doubt. I call upon you to recollect my mothers, sister, Victoria and her husband Mr. James Hunt.'

'Yes indeed, I seen them last while you were away at Bath Miss, they had somehow heard of your fathers passing and wished to pay you a visit… with a wandering eye, might I add.'

'Yes, I've little doubt I'm afraid. It was my intention, in London, to call on them. They penned a letter to me, expressing their wish to call on me you see. Having been warned away from them, I chose to dissolve any need for them to be here. Well, the town house they were using when I called on them last wasn't even theirs, you see, it appears they lied quite extensively. It is my belief with my father now gone, they wish to… _extricate_ whatever they can. However they can.'

'If it is all the same to you Miss, I'd like to hire some local boys to do some night watch until this all blows over.' Mr. Banner asks, deep concern marring his aged face.

'Indeed, that will be most prudent,' the doctor answers for her.

'I will send forth a message to Constable Fox warning of the possibility of trouble in the area.'

'Thank you both, given your surprise, I take it nothing untoward has happened in my brief absence?'

'No Miss, Seth and I were awake every night keeping an eye on things, for you see, the Martin's had some things taken from their sheds, nothing to signify, but a theft is still a theft.'

'Indeed! well, that is all, thank you both.

'If you'd like Dr. Cullen, I can show you to your room.'

'Is it the same as last time, Mrs. Banner,' she nods, 'then I am quite aware of its locale, but I thank you Ma'am.'

'I'll leave you two be then.'

They wait until the Mr. and Mrs. Banner leave the room before the young Miss Swan breaks the small silence. 'I have always prided myself on my independence, my individuality of mind… my conviction. But as of late, I cannot seem to find any of those traits in myself. I am dependant upon others, I can't seem to work anything out by myself and as for my conviction… my inability to convey myself to your son firmly should speak measures of _that_.'

'Miss Swan… I understand your hard times are not yet over, but don't lose face. You _are_ independent, unique and you certainly don't lack conviction. You would still have advisors if you did. You can not sum up your worth from having a bad year, if that were the case, then a lot more could be said about me. And as for Jasper, if you remember rightly, Jasper was quite incessant in his attentions before your father passed, he is quite stubborn, if not insolent. But if it is truly your wish for him to leave you be, if he is truly causing you so much distress, then you must tell him firmly before his feelings become… _too_ invested. I'm sure it is not your intention to injure him, but I'm afraid your level of acquaintance may have already surpassed that point.'

'Indeed it has not! I scarcely see him, and when I do, I give nothing of myself away. If he has deluded himself into believing he has feelings for me, then I had little to do with it. We may dance and banter about insignificant things, but I know he does not truly know me.'

'I mean not offend you Miss Isabella, I am just concerned for you _and_ he alike.'

'Your concern is appreciated Dr. Cullen, it really is… I just need time to absorb and process, and time is something that has been quite scarce for me.'

'Yes, I know it has. If you'd like, I will have a word with Jasper and keep him away for a time, if that will help you at all. I'm not even sure this is something you should be thinking about at this time, you are still somewhat grieving.'

'As I am sure you are aware, Dr. Cullen, I will forever miss him, and I will forever grieve the loss of him, but his death… my aunts situation… it all plays tricks with my mind and I am quite… _scared_.'

'What is it you mean?'

'My father lost my mother twenty-three years before his death… that is twenty-three years of being alone Dr. Cullen. Then my aunt. She is much more akin to me than I realised… and that scares me greatly indeed. She is a spinster, you see. Determined not to marry for anything but love, just as I am… _was.'_

'You are much too young to be distraught with such trivialities, but you are indeed very mature, well beyond your years. I think, Miss Swan, that you are very confused. You shouldn't make any decision in such a state. You must calm yourself and not think so negatively. You aunt was most unlucky indeed, but there are many who find love, you can not know that you are not one of them. Take that time you need, that is the only counsel I can offer.'

'Forgive my insolence Dr. Cullen, but did you love your wife? did you marry for love?'

'Not at all Miss Swan, I did love her, _we_ did marry for love. We were most fortunate.'

'And… how are you now? are you of a mind like my father and aunt? or are you content? If of course, you wish to answer. My apologies.'

'I wonder, Miss Swan, why you ask such questions. I can only think of two possible reasons. The first, and the more unlikely, you wish to know me better or the second, you wish to know if a lonely life is something you can bear.'

'No…nothing like that, I think. I'm sorry, I never should have asked.'

'It is quite alright Miss Swan, and I am happy to oblige your curiosity. Now, I can not know how your fathers mindset was before his passing, or how much he missed your mother, so I can not compare. I can say however, is that I do not wish to go as he did. Alone, pushing loved ones away to save them the memories of a fading loved one. Our moments are precious and few, so to deprive those closest… well, it simply isn't fair. Now your second, am I content? Well… I am in a _content_ situation at the moment, and likely the rest of my days, which is all a man can ask out of life I suppose. But content is hardly happy, is it?'

'I see your meaning, and I too am content… but not happy.'


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Isabella jerks upright in bed to the sound of shots fired into the silent night. Hurriedly, she puts on some slippers and a gown so she isn't entirely indecent. Her long hair, she leaves flowing in waves about her shoulders, not caring an ounce. This _is_ her home after all. She is met at her door by Mrs. Banner, 'Goodness girl, get in your room this instant.'

'No Mrs. Banner. This is my home and I won't cower in a corner like some _damsel_.'

'Don't be foolish girl, those were gun shots you heard!'

'No, I too am capable of firing a rifle. Now excuse me,' she sidesteps past the older lady and rushes for her fathers study where one of her fathers rifles are racked on his wall. He scarcely used them, for they are more sentimental than anything, but they remain loaded regardless of sentimentality.

'Please Miss Swan, think of your own safety,' Mrs. Banner calls from behind her but she ignores it.

Armed, and hopefully dangerous, she rushes down the staircase and toward the kitchen in the sub-level where the shots had reverberated from. As she trots down the hall, noises become more apparent, mostly males, but one in the array has a feminine tenor to it. She bursts through the door and finds six people surrounding three, one member from both sides clutching at bloodied patches on their bodies.

'What in heavens is going on!' She rises her voice to surpass all in the room. The six make an opening for her, giving her a better view of the intruders. She approaches the party, offering a concerned side-glance to her wounded party member. She closes the distance, inspects Laurent's leg injury briefly, then shoves her fathers rifle deeply against the other gentleman's throat, ignoring the rifle he has pointed at her gut, she idly notes the intense heat radiating from the barrel, but ignores the pain for now. 'You dare come into my home without so much an invitation, _with_ nefarious intentions. Give me one good reason not to blow your throat out, you have five seconds.'

'You wouldn't do it, you're as cowardly as your parents!' Victoria hisses from his side.

'On the contrary Victoria, you are all intruders, it is well within my legal right to shoot you all dead. Five, four, three…'

'Okay, we'll leave and never return, come on, we're is hardly worth it!' Mr. Hunts hisses through gritted teeth.

'Gentlemen, would you all be so kind to escort these fiends off my premises.'

'Of course ma'am,' some of hem reply.

'And you,' she says to her wounded party member, 'sit there.' She points to a stool while eyeing the blood oozing from his shoulder beneath his hand, guilt instantly warring with her worry.

'Yes Ma'am.'

She busies herself with boiling some water in a pot and adding in whatever utensils she may need. 'That was quite dangerous, Miss Swan, what ever were you thinking? You could have been shot.'

'I'm certain I was more likely to be stabbed than shot, Dr. Cullen, I assure you.'

'And yet, you still put yourself in harms way.'

'This is still my property and I will take a firm stance. Besides, I'm not the one with a gunshot wound, am I?'

'No, indeed you are not. Regardless of danger, I must confess, I am quite in awe of your ferocity, you are quite… something else.'

She doesn't quite understand if 'something else' is a compliment or an insult, but she blushes heavily nevertheless, 'Did you bring your tools?'

'No, I left them in town, I'm afraid I was quite in a rush.'

'That's okay Dr. Cullen, I have what we need.' She reaches for the bell and rings it, summoning Mrs. Banner a short time later. 'Mrs. Banner, could you please fetch me a needle and thread and some of my fathers scotch? the one in his glass decanter in his study.'

'Of course,' she replies while eyeing the injury.

'You quite surprise me Miss Swan, you seem quite knowledgeable in this area.'

'Well… the farmers are forever injuring themselves, and the local apocethary never rushes to see _any_ patient, so I learned what I could to help them.'

'Once again, I find myself quite in awe of your initiative, not so many would be so considerate, and even fewer that are at your station.'

'I like to think my position has very little to do with my humanity, Dr. Cullen.'

'Indeed.' She pulls the small tray from the boiling water first, then places the tools on the tray. She then removes the water from the heat, separates a small amount and adds salt into it. 'Before I get started, is there anything else you would like me to do?'

'Not at present, everything is sterile, I think it will heal nicely.'

'It is bleeding quite a bit, has anything vital been severed?'

'No, I assure you there would be far more blood than this if there was.'

'Okay then,' Mrs. Banner rushes in the kitchen hastily bearing aforementioned requested items. 'Thank you Mrs. Banner, that will be all.' The older lady removes herself as requested, 'now, I suggest you drink quite a bit of this, I'm told it helps numb the pain.' She extends her fathers scotch over to him and throws the needle into the heated water, returning it to the heat for a short time.

He grabs a close-by cup and pours himself quite a sum, 'I am quite numb already, but it is sure to wear off soon.' He tips his cup up and downs quite a sum, managing to keep a straight face all the while. 'Goodness, that would have to be the first drink I've had in at least a decade.'

'Is it indeed? how very strange.'

'Is it?'

'No, I suppose it isn't, you are an oddity. Now, are you ready?'

'As ready as ever.' He removes the cloth he had compressed against his shoulder, a small flood of blood gushing from the wound instantly.

'Oh dear,' she hastily picks up the pair of pincers and makes quick work of retrieving the heavy slug buried amongst the flesh. Much to her surprise, he doesn't hiss, gasp or even wince. 'You must be quite numbed from shock,' she comments idly.

'Indeed, capital work by the way.'

'Thank you, but now we have come to the worse part.'

Dr. Cullen takes yet another generous drink from the cup in preparation, 'I am quite ready Miss Swan.'

'Well, since I have no medical expertise, I'm afraid I will be stitching like I would material.'

'That will suit fine.' He hunches forward so there is extra skin in the area, and as quickly as she can, ignoring the slight flinches from the man, she sews the skin together in four separate places.

'I hope I have done enough, should I have put them closer together and added a fifth? I'm sorry for the pain.'

'Well, 'tis no less than what I have put patients through in the past, now, I think I should take a look at that burn of yours.'

She had actually completely forgotten about the burn, if truth be told. It is only now that he mentions it that the blistering pain is brought to the forefront of her mind. 'Er… ' she balks, unsure of getting the wound checked by a man, solely because of the location and her unbefitting attire.

'I _am_ a doctor, remember? I assure you Miss Swan, that I will do nothing your local apocethary would not. Or if you prefer, we can have him summoned for you.'

'Goodness no, the man couldn't heal a scrape on a toddlers knee, I usually do this stuff myself.'

'Very well then, it is your decision. Just remember to keep the area cleaned because burns get infected far easier than usual wounds.'

'I'm sure I can handle it, thank you Dr. Cullen. I suppose I had better head back to my chambers.'

'Indeed.'


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

'Miss Swan, may I prevail upon you to grant me access to your fathers study, well, _your_ study now. Last I was here I left some study notes amongst his books.'

'Of course Dr. Cullen, I'd like think us friends enough that you don't need permission to have access granted to different parts of Swanfield. She is at your disposal, Dr. Cullen.'

'Thank you Miss Swan, you are most kind indeed. Please excuse me now.'

'Of course.'

'Oh, one last thing before I forget. My family is due to arrive soon, so I will quit to Henders Hall tomorrow to organise the staff.'

'Oh, and when are your family to arrive?'

'I've not yet received word, so I am quite unsure.'

'Okay, if you find it too lonely there, then I hope you know you are most welcome here.'

'Thank you Miss Swan, I do appreciate the offer, but I… I'm not sure if we are pushing the envelope of propriety and I don't wish to tarnish your good name.'

'I have a good name? I had no idea,' she quips.

'Jest as you may Miss Swan, but I am just doing what is best.'

'I fail to see your point, so my offer stands. You may find yourself quite lonely if they aren't to return for a month!'

'I quite like my solace, Miss Swan.'

'As do I Dr. Cullen, but I didn't mention solace, I said lonely.'

'Yes, I recall you did. I will take my leave now.'

'I will see you at dinner then?'

'Yes Miss Swan, you will.'

But, she did not. She ate alone that night… quite a few nights afterward too. She awoke the following morning to a quiet and empty house, feeling rather bereft. Mr. Banner was the one who delivers the news. It is in the form of a letter and it reads as follows;

 _Dear Miss Swan,_

 _Please forgive my abrupt departure, but I was quite unable to resolve myself. Unable to focus my mind on my work and quite unable to sleep, I decided to retire to Henders Hall in these early hours of todays morn. Undoubtedly, there is no such thing as too much preparation. I hope you don't mind, (and if I know you as well as i think, then you won't,) but I borrowed Fred and one of your carriages. Fear not, he should have returned hours before you woke for the day._

 _Without further word, I shall now leave you to your solace. Take care of your wound, and I shall see you in the not too distant future._

 _Dr. C. Cullen_

She folds the letter and places it on her sideboard. He was to leave that day anyway, so it isn't anything she didn't expect… but having company felt… nice. She has always been a loner, but company of late has been most welcome.

'Well…' she says into the lonely room. 'I suppose… I suppose I could now look at mothers stuff.'

She walks to her chambers and sits on her floor in front of the piled boxes. She first opens the smaller of the two, the one with the items, not the journals. She pulls out the first thing her finger touches, which is a pale blue ribbon with lace trimming. She doesn't know the history of the fabric, but she imagines it weaved in and about her mothers hair, framing her face. She places it aside and grabs the next thing on top. It is a hat pin of very little significance or decoration. Paying it no heed, she places it on the floor beside her and gets the next. It is a golden pocket watch that has been handled quite extensively, which has caused it to fade to silver in places. She doesn't quite understand what that means the watch is made from, but it certainly isn't a solid gold watch. She opens the cover and reveals a small etching of a rounded woman with soft, smiling features. She flips the watch over and reads the engraving on the back. It reads; _Dearest Eloise, I can't give you the world, but you have my heart, Robert._ Her brows furrow, she has no recollection of any Eloise or Robert being in her family tree… _ever_. She puts it aside and inspects yet another watch. It is silver, and again engraved on the back, reading as follows: _Charles, so you may never be late again, Jane._ Frustrated, she rummages through the rest of it hastily, taking in all of the different initials and names.

'Ugh!' she cries in frustration. She throws the box to the side and yanks the second, larger box open. Inside, more evidence to fuel her anger; forty identical Bible's sit in perfect unison.

She walks out of her chambers and walks to her fathers study for lack of a better destination. Sitting in her fathers chair, she pens a letter, then rings the bell and summons a staff member. It is Seth who arrives first and he greets her with a smile.

'Seth, could you please organise Fred and the curricle, I need some stuff dropped off to Constable Fox.'

'Of course Ma'am, shall I retrieve it for you.'

'No, I had better, I left it a mess.'

'That won't be a problem Miss.'

'Seth, I am not a complete monster, I am capable of cleaning up after myself.'

'I meant no disrespect Ma'am, I only wish to help.'

'I know Seth, I'm sorry, just organise Fred please, then meet me in my chambers.'

'Yes Ma'am,' he bows and attends his duties.

She leaves her fathers study again and walks back to the scattered items. She knows Mr. and Mrs. Hunt are quite uncouth, but to stoop to such a level is well beyond any sort of desperation she has ever seen. Seth arrives shortly after she finished packing up the more-than-likely stolen goods and asks him to carry down the bibles. 'Careful with the box Seth, it is quite heavy.'

'Will do Ma'am.'

She carries the smaller one herself and loads it in the curricle beside the book box Seth placed in.

'Seth, if you like, you may accompany Fred, if only for some fresh air.'

'Thank you Ma'am, you are most kind.'

'Not at all, give Constable Fox this letter with the boxes please, it explains the situation.'

'Yes Ma'am.'


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

She stares idly out her drawing room window, book in lap, deep in thought. She thinks on her father, her aunt, all of her friends and even Mr. and Mrs. Howard in town. Theirs is a union made from convenience and not love, and they get along amiably well. Indeed, they are even something to be envied. She also thinks on their opposites; Mr. and Mrs. Gray. They, like the Howard's, are together for other reasons, all of which don't involve love. They are in their fifties now with no children, relatives scarcely visit them, and her neighbours rarely call on them. Individually, they are the nicest people, but when in each others company, they turn into something much to be loathed. She physically shudders thinking about their rapport… or lack-there-of as the case may be. She couldn't bear living with someone she despises so much, let alone marrying them! She supposes that is her sole fear… marrying someone she will grow to despise. She of course would never marry someone whom she already loathes, but forever is a long time, and marriage is a lifetime commitment.

Her mind conjures an image of Mr. Noir, Alice's beloved cousin. She can easily see why he is Alice's favourite. He is kind, considerate, most handsome, his accent even has a whole bullet-point dedicated to it and most importantly; she gets along famously with him. His humour, his ideals and values all match hers equally. She attempts to conjure an image of what their coupling might be like, but her brain refuses to comply. A sickening feeling is all she can summon… not to mention how dirty she suddenly feels. She is quite shocked by her body's sudden change, she has never felt such a thing! She purses her lips and tries to identify her sudden change in feelings toward Mr. Noir. She has never felt uncomfortable around him, but she has never taken the time to think of such a thing about him either... not truly. She again tries to conjure an image or feeling incited by Mr. Noir, but all she feels is familial love. Yes! that is it! She has no doubt she could easily love Mr. Jacob Noir, but the relationship couldn't be anything intimate. She breathes a sigh, somewhat disappointed, but also relieved. At least she now knows her foreign feelings toward him, but she cannot find happiness in the knowledge that they will forever be unsuitable. She liked having many options, and to eliminate a most viable suitor pains her.

Silence screams at her once again, and in a way she has never experienced before. Silence has always been her friend, and for it to now turn on her shows just how restless her mind truly is.

She thinks back to Alice's words quite some time ago now, she had said to her that she should be in no rush to marry. She has the better half of a decade to find a suitor and if Isabella thought herself sensible, she just may take that advice, but she can not. All she can think about is her spinster aunt. Even a short time with love like her fathers is better than her aunts fate. No! she simply can _not_ wait, she wants companionship, and the silence weighing her down will never abate again. She was blinded by youth and ignorance before, but now… now she sees. She sees that she will continue to withdraw, she sees that her aunt is just a mirror waiting to happen, and she sees that she needs to act. This short time alone to think may be beneficial, but it is also painful, and she vows she won't be alone like this for much longer… whatever the sacrifice.

Her brain, without prompt conjures Captain Cullen, but she isn't ready to resolve her feelings on him yet, so she conjures the second Captain in her acquaintance; Captain Whitlock. She has only seen him a total of three times, and all three times they conversed quite amiably. He is certainly handsome, no doubt. She does not have so much in common with Charlotte, but that is hardly anything to signify. She hasn't quite been able to make out his character properly though, and he has hinted that he may be interested. He also hinted that he considers financial gain higher than love, but that isn't to say he hasn't a heart. She is quite at a loss with Captain Whitlock, she simply hasn't enough acquaintance with him to speculate her feelings toward him.

'Miss Swan?'

She snaps from her thoughts and greets her guest, 'yes Mrs. Banner?'

'A letter just arrived by servant, should I place it with the rest of your correspondence, or do you wish to read it now?'

'I will have it now, thank you.'

'And is there anything I can get you? tea perhaps?'

'That will be divine, thank you Mrs. Banner.'

She reads her name on the front in the familiar scrawl of Alice. Perhaps it is word that they have all finally arrived at Henders Hall. It has been three weeks since Dr. Cullen left Swanfield, and three-and-a-half since the party was organised in London.

'I wonder if they are to hold that ball they were speaking of.'

'Here you are Miss, is there anything else?'

'No thank you Mrs. Banner, this is great.'

She sips lightly, her mind again returning to Captain Cullen. She can not say that she doesn't like his attentions, she would most certainly be lying if she did. It is when he gets pushy with his affections and makes lewd comments filled with innuendo that makes her uncomfortable. If she truly wished him to cease however, she would have been much firmer with her conviction… but she was not. Could he really be the one she is looking for? Could her lack of thought regarding him have blinded her? does she really not close herself off as much as she thought? He certainly observed more than she gave him credit for. She can't exactly deny that she likes his teasing either, and she enjoys returning remarks of such nature. She wonders then, why she had agreed to dance with his father in his place. Was it to tease him? to hurt him? She can not say for certain, and she knows it was quite rude of her, but he is just as much so in her presence.

'Well Alice, lets see what it is you have to say.' She opens the letter and reads it thoroughly, twice. It seems her suspicions were correct, they have arrived at Henders and are requesting her presence for dinner. She sighs, for no other reason than relief. She couldn't bear being alone much longer; she has been replaying the same thoughts over and over in her mind for the past three weeks. At least she will be firm with the decisions she _has_ made. No one could ever accuse her of lacking conviction again.

She puts her book aside, finishes her tea and walks over to the small desk in the corner. With quick, consistent flourishes, she pens an acceptance letter and addresses it to Alice.

With new vigour and hope, she bounds up the stairs to get changed into something far more befitting.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

'Fred, could I possibly call upon you to prepare Jane, I'd much rather ride over to Henders Hall than to take the carriage.'

'But Miss, it will be dark when you return, and quite dangerous.'

'Good Lord Fred, we are in Forks, not Bath! I will be fine. Besides, if I feel uneasy, then I will just lodge there for the evening, they have rooms aplenty.'

'Very well Miss, I will saddle Jane for you and bring her around. Shall I saddle up Alec too and escort you?'

'Fred! you are becoming worse than a brother. I do appreciate your concern, however I will be fine. It is a splendid idea about riding Alec though. With father gone, I'm not sure if anyone has ridden the poor thing.'

'I have Miss, every Wednesday.'

'You are too good Fred, I can not thank you enough. If there is anything I can do for you, I hope you know you can approach and ask me anything.'

'Too kind Ma'am, I will be around with Jane in ten minutes.'

She busies herself by placing small things in a small bag, item she may need such as handkerchiefs, a small serving of grapes and cheese, a small sum of money and a second set of gloves. 'Oh, Mrs. Banner, I am quite glad I seen you just now. I am to be received at Henders Hall, I will be back tonight, or if time escapes me, then I shall return tomorrow.'

'Then have a most pleasant time Miss, and please pass on my greetings to Mrs. and Dr. Cullen… it has been quite uneventful with neither of them calling on us.'

'Indeed I will.' Quite resolved she hasn't forgot anything, she leaves atop her faithful mare Jane.

The small township of Forks is a ten minute ride away on Jane, then a whole three minute walk though to get to the other side. She doesn't pass straight through however, the town is quite a buzz with activity and it doesn't take her long to see why. Two merchant carts have arrived in town. She ties Jane to the post outside of Newton's and heads inside.

'Good afternoon Miss Swan, are you to not buy from the merchants?'

'No indeed Mrs. Newton! I shall much rather give my money to you than to some out-of-town folk.'

'You are very kind indeed! It warms an old woman's heart for you to show such kindness.'

'Do you have anything new and unusual in stock Mrs. Newton? or even perhaps something you are unable to sell?'

'I feel as though I don't say this enough, but you are far too kind.' She hustles to the back and pulls out a dusty wooden box, black writing just visible reading: _cigarro._ 'I have this box of Spanish Cigars that I can not sell. I have been assured they are of high quality, but still, the local men do not wish for them.'

'Then indeed I will take them, and do you have perhaps a boxed set of candies?'

'Indeed I do Miss Swan,' she pulls a colourful box up from under the counter and sits them atop the cigars.

'Here you go Mrs. Newton,' she places a sum of money in her hand, 'do not worry yourself with the change.'

She takes her boxes outside and places them in her saddlebag, dusting off the cigars with her handkerchief before placing it inside and fastening the buckle.

Removing the reins from the post, she remounts Jane and trots merrily through the second half of the town and out the other side where Henders Hall is located a further three minutes trot. She pulls Jane's reins back a bit, quite content with walking quite slowly to her destination. She isn't in a great rush and her surrounds are very picturesque. She hears the sound of approaching hooves, so she pulls Jane further over to the side to make room. The hooves go from a fast-paced gallop, down to a trot, then a walk, right beside her. She appraises her company, already knowing it is someone in her acquaintance. 'Miss Isabella… how I have missed thee. In all my woe and misery, I could scarcely make it through a day. These past four weeks or so have been worse than my nightmares. None could ever match my despair.'

'Captain, ignoring your bluster, I presume you have been well?'

'My bluster! did you not hear me? I have not been well at all! I have missed you so terribly, I am quite ill indeed.'

'Captain Cullen. If you mean to somehow endear yourself to me, then I must tell you that you a doing a very ill job of it indeed. May I suggest conversing as normal people would.'

'Ah! that is where you are quite mistaken Miss Isabella. Neither of us are quite normal—'

' _That_ is only true for one of us!'

'No! I'm afraid it isn't. Neither of us are cut from the same cloth as most people, we are cut from the same.'

'Captain, having things in common does not necessarily bode well for couples, so if you are trying to insinuate we are similar in nature, taste, style and any other way you mean, then it isn't to your credit in my eyes, whether it is the truth or not.'

'I… have no idea what it is you just said.'

'I mean Captain, that I am not looking for a husband that shares my interests and tastes; I have friends for that. So if you mean to once again point out to me our many shared interests and likenesses, then I heed you not to because I care little.'

'You are so harsh to me, but fear not, for I could never take offence to anything you say.'

'What a pity.'

Ignoring her words, he continues. 'And I feel as though I need to defend myself on this account, for that is not at all what I was saying. I am quite aware our interests vary Isabella, what I was saying that deep down, I believe we want the same things out of the time we have been given.' He pauses for a moment to see if she wishes for him to elaborate, and when she doesn't, he tell her anyway. 'We both just want happiness… ultimately.'

'Were you in town to look at the merchants, Captain?'

'No indeed! how droll. I was merely looking for an escape away from the happy couples.'

'Is being around them so intolerable?'

'Yes, it really is.'

'So you left your father there to fend for himself! how thoughtful a son you are… your future wife no doubt has much to look forward to.'

'You would make me quite ashamed of myself. But I did indeed ask father to join me, and he decided he'd much rather stay holed up in the library.'

'Then I suppose you are to be apologised to, so I am sorry for my prejudice. Well, here we are, I will race you to the steps.'

She snaps her reins and taps Jane's stomach with her heel, Jane instantly understanding. Her pace picks up fast, but the Captains steed is much faster than her ageing mare. She pulls up the reins at the bottom of the stairs when Jane finally makes it. 'You did very well Jane,' she rubs her neck tenderly. 'I am very proud of you.' She slides of the mount and hands the reins to a waiting servant. Before Jane is escorted away, she removes the two boxes and her small bag from the saddle bag. 'Well, congratulations Captain, your two year old stallion managed to beat my sixteen year old mare, do you wish for a round of applause.'

'If you knew you would lose, then why ask for a race?'

'Perhaps I just wanted to be rid of your company quicker.'

'You hurt me so, Isabella.'

' _Isabella?_ ' she questions with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

'We are well acquainted, are we not?' She purses her lips, but remains silent.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

'Welcome Miss Swan,' Mrs. McCarthy greets. 'How good it is to see you again.'

'And it is good to once again see you. All of you. Here,' she hands Mr. McCarthy the wooden box she acquired at Newton's. 'For all the men. And here, for all of the women,' she hands the second box to Mrs. McCarthy.

'Since when are we the type of friends that exchange gifts?' Alice asks from beside Mrs. McCarthy.

'Never, but I also benefit from this. And I particularly missed you all so much, especially you, my dearest Alice.'

'Naw, I missed you too. But there is time aplenty for us to catch up, let us all withdraw to the drawing room. Supper is in three hours, and we have plenty of time to be merry until then.'

The party immediately withdraw to the favoured drawing room where Mrs. and Mr. McCarthy take up a position at the pianoforte and engage in a duet whilst the rest engage each other openly from the seats.

'I trust you are healing well?' She asks Dr. Cullen while seating herself in a close by lounger.

'Well enough I suppose, it has not gotten infected and I have full function, but it is still quite tender. And how heals your burn?'

'It is much the same I'm afraid, it isn't infected, but it isn't healing either.'

'Sooner or later Miss Swan, it will have to be checked. Has it been itchy?'

'No, it mostly just burns.'

'Have you been applying any salves?'

'Yes, I've tried a couple different ones, is there any you recommend?'

'Yes, I have some you can use, but it is unfortunately still packed. I'm yet to unpack. But fear not, I shall be over in four days time with my advisors and I will bring some then. I did mean to ask, is that time suitable for you?'

'Yes, that will be great. I cannot thank you enough.'

'And to which gallant act are we referring to with your gratitude toward my dearest father?'

'Captain,' she nods. 'I was just expressing my gratitude for your father helping me, yet once again.'

'So, he is a repeat offender, is he? That will not do at all! It is _I_ whom should be at your disposal.'

'And pray tell Jasper, why is that?' The Captain's father asks jokingly.

'Father, you try to put me in a precarious situation.'

'Indeed I do not Jasper, you do a splendid job of doing that all by yourself.'

'Well, if you gentlemen are quite done, I'd like to inquire about your insolence toward your father, Captain and why he puts up with such cheek from a child.'

'A splendid question indeed Miss Swan. Please Jasper, enlighten us as to why you disrespect your sole living parent so.'

'Don't play the wounded party, Father. You may not have seen his true self, but I assure you he is no wounded party. I get my insolence from somewhere, and it wasn't mother.'

'I see we have now taken an immature turn in our conversation, so allow me to divert from encouragement and avert our subject to the upcoming ball. Have Emmett and Rose chosen a date yet, Jasper?'

'They chose a date weeks ago father, and they have it mostly prepared. It is to be this Saturday night. Have you yet received your invitation Isabella?'

'No indeed! and pray tell, I've already been invited, why do I need written invitation?'

'Perhaps to keep as a treasured momento. It may be quite an eventful night… anything can happen.'

Alice and Mr. Cullen switch places with Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy at the pianoforte. The latter join the conversation, picking up mention of their upcoming ball. 'I regret not organising a masquerade ball, but such an event should be far more grandiose than Forks. The pains it would take in preparation would undoubtedly far exceed any long term benefits of such an event.' The Mrs. states neutrally.

'That does sound very intriguing though… and something quite from a gothic novel.' Isabella adds.

'Yes, I'd have to agree with you Isabella, anything can happen on such a night. A night of mystery, intrigue and bravado.'

'Perhaps an idea for you new home then, Rosalie,' Dr. Cullen offers.

The Mr. and Mrs. Cullen finish their duet, the new-found silence drawing their attention. 'Perhaps, Isabella, I might interest you in a duet of our own,' Captain asks hopefully.

She shoots a sidelong glance in the direction of the patriarch, the only person with knowledge of her secret. He responds with a secretive smile and raises his eyebrows in anticipation for her answer. 'I'd rather not, Captain. I'd much prefer playing solo, but I do appreciate the offer.'

'Then, if you appreciate the offer so much, you will have no qualm in playing.'

'I _have_ no qualm in playing, but only solo.'

'Very well, would you mind terribly if you graced us with your musical prowess then.'

'Of course not.'

'Capital, do you take requests?'

'No, indeed I do not. It is a matter of the players choice, I'm afraid.'

She leaves the group and takes up he position on the bench, only one party member following her.

'I see what is going on, but fear not Miss Bella, for your secret is safe with me.'

'I assure you Mr. Cullen, I've no clue as to what you speak of.'

'If you say so, but I'll have you know, that I am quite proficient at the pianoforte, and I see many things. Like the stiffness and lack of care in your keystrokes. The rigid posture in your back, the bored tenor to your demeanour. You care more about the pianoforte than I do about Paris fashions.'

'Is that so?'

'Indeed. But I swore to still my lips, but sooner or later someone will notice you repeat the same song. Just so you know, no one here will care a shred.'

'I'm aware of that Mr. Cullen, perhaps I just wish to see who has the best observation skills.'

'I won't keep you, please, entertain us.'

Again, her fingers press the keys needed, when they are needed to perform her song with perfect execution. It may lack technique and soul and feeling to a trained ear, but most care little.

'Brava! you must play another for us,' Captain Cullen requests.

'No, I believe it is your turn, Captain.'

'Oh Lord no, I can't play a shred!'

'Then why do you ask for a duet?'

'To see if you would accept, of course.'


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

After a hearty meal, the party all withdraw to a much more feminine parlour, mostly because it is warmer than the other, and much larger drawing room. 'How goes Swanfield?' Mr. McCarthy asks.

'It goes well. The farms all run well and the manor is still quite fit. We are to have quite the harvest this year.'

'That is great news,' he replies amiably. 'Our tenants mentioned they have struggled to produce hearty crops in years, would you mind terribly if I came over sometime during my stay here and ask your farmers some questions?'

'Not at all Mr. McCarthy. The books my father consulted are also at your disposal, they're still in his den where he scrutinised them extensively, I believe he made many notes in them too.'

'Very kind indeed,' Mrs. McCarthy offers.

'Izzy, would you be so kind as to take a turn about with me?'

'Of course Alice.'

The women walk to the far side of the small room where Alice stills, as furthest away from everyone the room will allow. 'Now, I've many questions for you, and it's hard to stick to a particular subject, so I will settle for the one that piques my interest most. I've noticed a change in you, I can't quite grasp what that change is, but it has happened and I've noticed since you were in London last.'

'I've been alone for these past months, I've change from who I was.'

'Ah… and I trust you have solidified your resolve regarding some… _topics._ '

'Mostly Alice, but I am still quite undecided. I must admit though… the silence and loneliness really got to me. I'm swaying one way more than the other.'

'I'm sorry you are sad, may I offer a short term solution in exchange for a whimsical matrimonial commitment.'

'And what do you propose?'

'Perhaps an exchange of residence with your aunt. Live in town for a while and be around people, go out in society and you may even meet your love. If all goes awry, you have at least two back-up plans that aren't going away for quite some time.'

'I just feel… I just feel as though Alice, that time is not my friend. I know Papa's sudden departure from this world is undoubtedly to blame, but I now feel quite incomplete. I have but two solutions, and I'm afraid of both.'

'You may think time is against you Izzy, but you can not know when your time is up. Now pray tell, what are these two choices and why on Earth do they traumatise you so? I can not account for any scenario causing so much distress.'

'Well Alice, I'm quite ashamed of myself and I do not wish to give voice to my thoughts.'

Alice smiles brightly at her friend, 'we are the bestest of friends are we not? Anything you say will forever be kept in my confidence, of course. I shan't even utter a whisper of it to my Edward. Now please, verbalising it may even help.'

'Well, I am quite… scared of what my future holds, as you well know. And I am quite concerned for Swanfield. I've never cared about being by myself, you know me well enough, but since fathers passing I've felt… _lonely._ So I believe what is best for me, is to enter the sacred bond of matrimony. It is my biggest wish. Then, I may produce an heir for Swanfield, will never be lonely again, and fill this… _void_ I can't seem to fill. Therein lies my problem. Time feels against me, so I cannot wait for love to ask for my hand, I could be like Aunt Marie before that happens. But can I spend the rest of my days with someone I like tolerably well enough, but not love so deeply it hurts?'

'To find such a love is rare indeed, but I wonder at your peculiar phrasing. You said 'wait for love to ask for your hand,' not the much different 'find love.' I wonder, Izzy, if you are withholding some details from me.'

'Alice, I know not what I say! my nerves and emotions are playing tricks on me. I cannot scarcely control myself let alone speak properly! I am very stressed indeed! what is one to do?'

'Calm yourself for a start. This does you no good. Now, I take it this person you referring to as tolerating 'tolerably well' is my brother and _not_ my cousin?'

'Indeed you are correct dearest friend. I tried to feel more for poor Mr. Noir, but I can't get past the familial feeling I get when I think of him.'

'So he feels more like a brother to you then? Then it must be my brother whom you speak of liking, 'tolerably well.' I daresay, Izzy, that if you should choose him to be your bridegroom, then you shall live a wonderful enough life. He cherishes you already, if not loves. He will cater to your every need. His empire is quite extensive, if not excessive, so the children you bear will be quite comfortable in their adulthood. I see no real downside to a pairing between you two.'

'Your counsel and reasoning are most welcome Alice. You rationalise with great skill, I cannot thank you enough. But what is your thoughts on my other choice?'

'Well dearest Izzy, I suppose it depends.'

'On what, Alice?'

'On whether or not you find yourself in love with someone or not, and whether they have returned any such heed to you. Or perhaps there is no such person at all! Either way Izzy, I cannot tell you anything without more information.'

'Okay then… shall I give you a hypothetical situation, and you can comment on that instead?'

'Very well Izzy, you may tell me this 'hypothetical situation.'

Isabella breathes in deeply, then exhales. 'Let us think on Angela for a time. She loves Benjamin very deeply indeed, but let us backtrack in time before he asked for her hand. Let us suppose Angela was quite unsure of where Mr. Cheney's affections lied and Mr. Yorkie asked for her hand before Mr. Cheyney had the chance to ask for himself, if he was at all inclined to do so; that information is an unknown factor you see. What shall she do? accept Mr. Yorkie's offer, because they get along amiably enough, or wait to see if Mr. Cheyney asks, which he may never.'

'Izzy… I want to tell you something, but you must _never_ repeat it. Ever.' Isabella nods her assent, fully understanding how serious her friend is. 'I was in 'Angela's' situation. I loved someone else, and one can never be sure of where ones affections lie. So instead of waiting to see _if_ he may eventually notice me as a possible wife, I decided to accept Edward's offer. I like him well enough, we get along, he is my friend and confidant, but he isn't… he isn't _him_. But I am happy Izzy. We are discussing children, I have the attention and focus of a respectable man, one whom I have come to love. I can not ask for more than that Izzy.'

'Then I am quite happy for you Alice, you help me a great deal. Now, pray tell, who is the one you love from afar. I promise my lips are sealed tight.'

Instead of answering verbally, she looks across the room to her new brother, Captain Cullen. 'As you see Izzy, I chose my path wisely; he never would have asked for my hand. You are all he sees.'


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

'Thank you Dr. Cullen. I truly cannot express my gratitude enough. Your advisors are wonderful, I feel a new era of prosperity will come to Swanfield. One these empty halls haven't seen before.' The advisors in question not long left and were quite the gentlemen. They assured Isabella they will take care of Jenks and check all of his records, just in case he had done something untoward.

You are most welcome. And I happen to agree with you; Swanfield is entering a new age of prosperity, but it is not because of my, _our_ advisors, it is due to the change in ownership.'

'You flatter me sir,' she rings the small bell and summons Mrs. Banner into the room. 'Mrs. Banner, have the Henders Hall party arrived yet?'

'They just sent word forward that their carriage wheel fell off so they will be a while still whilst the other is being prepared. That was ten minutes ago now ma'am, so they shan't be far off.'

'Very good. I'll be in my personal library Mrs. Banner, if you'd be so kind to bring them there upon arrival.'

'Yes Miss Swan,' the older lady curtsies and leaves the room.

'Now there is a room I am yet to see, I've only seen the main library.'

'Then let us go there now and wait on your family to arrive. So tell me Dr. Cullen, how do you like your new daughter?'

'She is a simple sort of girl, pretty and amiable enough. She suits Edward very well indeed.'

'Yes, she doesn't take the pains to expand her mind, she much prefers a simpler view of the world. But they do compliment each other nicely. I must confess however, I was quite surprised by their coupling.'

'Were you indeed?'

'I did not mean to say it like that! I mean I would have expected it, but…'

'He proposed to you shortly before hand?'

She flushes a deep red from embarrassment. 'I didn't want to say it like that, but yes. I do wonder if Alice knows or not, I dare not bring it up in our conversations.'

'I was surprised you had declined his offer, he would have made you a fine husband. Anyone would have been extremely lucky to have him.'

'Yes, he is a fine man indeed.'

'It seems, Miss Swan, that you have had quite the affect on my family.'

'Not a negative affect, I hope.'

'Perhaps… for the most part your presence is very welcome indeed.'

'Then I am terribly sorry for any pain that I have caused amongst your family, it was done unintentionally so, I assure you. In here,' she waves to the door that offers passage to her personal library. 'Whenever you are at Swanfield, you are most welcome to use this room as you please.'

Dr. Cullen walks ahead and opens the door, ushering her through. 'Breathtaking,' Dr. Cullen mumbles. 'This is quite something from a folktale, I've little doubt you personally decorated this and I have no qualm in saying this is the most perfect room I have had the pleasure of stepping in.' The room offers great light from windows situated in the highly situated roof and furthermost wall while the remaining three walls are lined with dark, rustic wooden shelving that cradle thousands of books lovingly. There is a few alcoves built into the walls that remain bereft of books, but rather stuffed with blankets and pillows. A large, open, centrally placed fireplace warms the room evenly while the sitting area for company runs along the sole wall without books. The rather large windows offering a spectacular lake perspective. 'I can not account for any reason for you leaving this room… ever.'

'I assure you Dr. Cullen, I never used to, often anyway. Now… now I can't bear the silence.'

'Then, I am sorry you aren't content, I hope you find that part of yourself once again.'

'There I go again, being inappropriate and quite improper. You sir, disarm my good sense.'

'It is quite unintentional, I assure you. At least we are here and not in mixed company to bear witness to our impropriety.'

'Do you… do you feel sir, that I have tarnished my reputation by my behaviour. I know I do not act like most young women do, and I've never cared for my reputation before, but now… but now I fear I've damaged my future.'

'I suppose the answer will vary, depending upon whom you speak with.'

'Yes… but what do _you_ think? am I a lost cause? have I done irreparable damage?'

'Are you asking if I think your reputation damaged, or if I think others think that?'

'Are you of a different mind to other men?'

'Yes Miss Swan, I differ greatly from most men. So to answer you question, I don't think upon your reputation, it's not what I think of when I am in your company. To most men however, your reputation means little to them, for your fortune is so grand. They care not for your wit, your candour, your insecurities or even your values, just what you would bring to a marriage.'

'You are very severe upon your own sex, sir. And I feel as though I should point out that no other man has seen my candour or insecurities except you, as I said before, you quite disarm me.'

'If they were to see it, I imagine they'd care very little.'

'And does your son fall into the category of 'most men?'

'No, he has been raised with a higher respect for women than that, but I cannot know what he thinks of you, for he does not discuss such things. Now pray, let us speak of something else. Would you be so kind to show me your favourite spot in this room?'

'Indeed Dr. Cullen, I believe you will like this very much indeed.' She leads him over to the left side of the room in front of the third case back from the wall of windows. 'You are the first person I am showing this to, not even father knew of this. But you see here on this shelf, I have the three volumes of the Brothers Grimm fairytales, but volume three has a double edition?'

'Yes,' he confirms.

'Pull the second copy,' she prompts and he obeys. The second bookcase from the window wall, the case next to them, clicks ajar. 'Through here sir.' She pulls the case open and walks through, the practitioner following closely behind. The small corridor leads to a winding staircase that leads to another small corridor, then a wall. She pushes on the wall and a flood of light washes over them, revealing a whole new perspective on the room. A platform runs along the window wall, a platform he didn't notice at all from beneath. One giant cushion is the only item on the platform, a cushion Isabella approaches and sits upon, looking out at the lake from the new perspective. 'I've read many books here.'

'This truly is phenomenal Miss Swan, I'm speechless.' He seats himself beside her and stares in awe at the view.

'It offers a whole new appreciation of Swanfield, does it not?'

'Yes, indeed it does.' He cranes his neck and sees something off to the side of the manor that she does not. 'My family has arrived Miss Swan, if you do not wish for your secret spot to be discovered, might I suggest we descend?'

'Yes, it wouldn't be much of a secret if everyone knew of it.'


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

'Oh Izzy, I'm glad we are in this room, it has the best perspective of the lake. You know Edward, that on bright sunny days you can see the fish swimming about in there. Hundreds of them, there is.'

'Is the lake fished often, Miss Swan?' Mr. McCarthy asks.

'Only if we are to have fish for supper sir, I divert recreational fishing to our streams, for they too are well stocked.'

'Then I wonder if Henders streams are stocked, I had not thought to check once I seen the barren property.'

'Well they are the same streams that run through here, so they ought to.'

'How about we take a turn about the property? What say you all?' Mr. McCarthy asks jovially.

'I'd much like to go for a walk about, I'm yet to see the grounds,' Mrs. McCarthy replies, the rest of the party agreeing shortly after.

Captain Cullen is by her side in an instant, offering Isabella his arm. 'Shall we lead the way?'

She doesn't reply, she just accepts his arm and they walk down the stairs, and lead the group out the south wing doors. 'Is there any path you recommend Miss Swan?'

'No, they are all amiable.'

'Very well, we shall take this path then,' he replies and leads her down the path in front of them. 'Are you quite well Isabella? you are unusually quiet.'

'One does not need to fill every silence sir, I find my words have more impact that way.'

'Are you suggesting that I droll on so excessively that my words have lost all meaning and conviction?'

'Well… I didn't really want to say anything about it,' she jests.

'I believe you were put on this Earth to torment me Isabella, how you tease me so!'

'Well sir, it is nothing to signify when compared to the pains you have put me through.'

'Sometimes, I can not decipher whether you are flirting, teasing or dismissing me… it is quite confusing.'

'Well sir, allow me to clear up any confusion you may be feeling on the matter. I have, not once flirted with you, consciously at least. I do tease you often and if you push your company on me too strongly, then I dismiss you.'

'I am of a mind to believe your teasing to be of a similar nature as mine.'

'Then sir, I promise to stop teasing you immediately so there is no confusion.'

'You break my heart Miss Isabella! but I simply can not believe you feel disinterest toward me, in fact, I find it impossible.'

'Sir, make no mistake when I say that I can never feel a deep, hearty love for you.'

'I am aware what your internal battles are about Isabella, and I want you to know that I understand your reluctance toward me. But consider how well we get alone, how easy we are together and most importantly, how handsome our children will be. I am offering you a good life… are you willing to give that up for an off chance you may eventually find that 'deep, hearty' love you seek?'

'That has been my internal battle of late sir.' She slaps a hand over her mouth, 'forgive me, I meant not to say that, please forget what I just said.'

'Not for the moment, I'd like you to know that my time too is passing, and I've already tried to court you for the duration of our acquaintance. Prepare yourself for the ball, because afterward, I may just move on.'

'And that is my deadline is it? three days to solidify my course?'

'Not your course, just mine.'

'And… do you love me?'

'Yes Isabella, I do. But fear not, for it is not that 'deep, hearty' love you speak of, it is one built on trust and respect.'

'Thank you Captain, for your kindness and candour.'

'Let us talk about something far less serious shall we? How about the upcoming ball? I'll have you know I am still quite put out with you!'

'Whatever for sir, what have I done?'

'Don't play innocent with me missy, you know of what I speak!' she offers him a dubious look which he responds to with a heavy sigh. 'You promised your future husband your first two dances and you betray him and renege a mere minute later! for his father no less!'

She barks out a laugh, 'well what is a woman to do? His father is a much more handsome and upstanding figure than his son, a better dancer too no less.'

'You wound me so deeply Isabella. Father! you will never guess what Isabella has just now said!' the soldier hollers to his trailing father.

'Well, I have no objection to hearing it, come now.'

'She says you are far more handsome than I and a much better dancer to boot!'

'She makes perfect sense to me Jasper, she is a creature of honesty.'

'Captain, are you trying to embarrass me?' she asks in a much softer manner, her hands trying to rub the blush from her cheeks.

'Indeed I am not! I suppose you just wounded my pride. To be out-shone by my own flesh and blood! Is _he_ my rival, Isabella? Is it my own father I may lose you to?'

'It is quite improper for you to address me so, sir.'

'A diversion tactic, eh? changing the subject is often used as a tactical avoidance measure. I feel as though… I feel as though I have been quite blind.'

'Sir, you get ahead of yourself. Perhaps a wounded ego can only be healed by redirecting blame!'

'Or perhaps it isn't blame, but fact.'

'I scoff at you sir! now tell me, are we to dance two dances straight after I have stood up with Dr. Cullen?'

'Perhaps you don't want to stand up with me at all!'

'Sir, you should have acknowledged by now that I do so love to dance.'

'Indeed I have, Isabella. Indeed I have.'


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

'Welcome, welcome!' Mr. McCarthy greets her at the door. 'I hope you are wearing your dancing shoes, because there is plenty to be had.'

'Yes indeed, thank you.'

'Jolly good, enjoy your evening.'

She clears the entry and walks amongst the crowd, recognising all of the faces, greeting them all with a nod or a curtsey. She finds a table that appears mostly vacant, so she seats herself and waits for Alice to finish greeting guests at the door. The decor is the same as last ball, not that anyone should expect different. Just because one can decorate differently, doesn't mean they should.

'Would you care for some tea ma'am?' a young lady asks her.

'No, I thank you.'

'Very good,' and the girl moves on. Across the room she sees the front doors close which can only mean the guests have all been accounted for. Alice and her husband are first to approach.

'Good evening Miss Bella.'

'Good evening Mr. Cullen, once again a lovely assembly.'

'And like last time, the ball is all of Rosalie's work, so I shan't take credit when it isn't due. Well, I shall leave you my love, I shall return before the dancing starts shortly, I see Miss Whitlock over there and I have not greeted her as yet.'

'I suppose I should greet her later too, I had quite forgot she is to move here,' Isabella says.

'Yes, will will greet her when we have a break. Now, I hear from my brother that he has given you a time limit to his intentions.'

'Yes! he said he was going to ask tonight! and I must choose! I am quite out of sorts Alice.'

'Then I hope you have thought deeply for the past few days, and I do not envy your position one shred!'

'Nor do I!'

'The dancing is to start, look the couples are lined up already, here comes Edward now.'

'I wonder where Dr. Cullen is then.'

'Isabella?' She swivels on her heel and finds Captain Cullen addressing her. 'Father isn't well. He sends his regrets, so please allow me to ask, once again for your first two dances.'

Her smile falters at first, but it returns again shortly thereafter. 'Yes, of course you may. They were yours to begin with.'

'Indeed they were.' He offers her his arm and she accepts it easily.

'Is he ill?'

'I don't believe so… but he did seem to be in a peculiar mood.'

'Well, please pass on my expression for him to feel better soon.'

'Indeed.' He leaves her in the row with the women while he stands across from her lined up with all of the men. 'I've never experienced a greater pleasure than dancing with you Miss Isabella.'

'Back to formalities then, are we?'

'Miss Isabella, I haven't the slightest clue of what you are speaking.'

The orchestra begins and their feet and arms take command of their attentions, both opting to dance silently. The orchestra closes the song with a lingering tone and picks up the second song immediately from the lingering note. If any had other partners planned for the second dance, then they will sadly have to wait. Not missing the silent agreement between musicians and dancers, Miss Swan and Captain Cullen flow flawlessly into the next dance.

'I almost missed the timing there!' Isabella gasps in delight.

'Indeed, but we executed it flawlessly I would wager… upon my honour!'

The audience to the dance cheer at the remaining couples, amazed only five couples survived the strange transition in music.

'Is the tempo going faster Miss Swan, or is it just me?'

'It is indeed! they are going faster and faster!' she hollers in delight. 'Any faster and I may just fall from confusing my feet!'

Another cheer encourages the dancers to not give up the festivities. 'Why on Earth would Rosalie organise such a thing! it is mayhem.'

'I care not Captain, it is good wholesome fun.'

The song finally ceases much faster than it normally would have and after a sloppy curtsey and bow, Captain Cullen escorts her back to where she was seated for a rest.

'That was fantastic!' Alice squeals, 'I've never danced so fast in all my life, what a good joke! pray tell Edward, whose diabolical idea was that?!'

'I believe it was Emmett's, Alice. He loves a good joke as much as the next pantomime.'

'A good joke indeed!' Isabella agrees.

'Can I get you a drink Isabella?' Captain Cullen asks.

'Yes, I believe I need a drink, I am quite parched. Thank you.'

'It is stuffy in here, is it not?' Alice asks the small group.

'Yes, perhaps we should seek some fresh air,' Isabella agrees.

'There is a small court yard out there,' the Captain nods at a side while giving Isabella her drink.

'That will do nicely,' Alice says. 'Let us get some wine first, we will catch up straight away.'

'Very subtle Alice, very subtle,' Isabella says expressionless to her friend.

'I know right,' she cackles, then leaves arm-in-arm with her bridegroom.

'Well, let us go then,' the Captain leads her out to the abandoned courtyard, and seats them on a stone bench by a pond, the stars reflecting off the still water.

'I'm not ready for this,' she says pained.

'I've made no secret of my intentions Isabella, and I've given you ample warning of this moment.'

'I know, and I appreciate not being put on the spot in such a way, but I just can't seem to make a decision.'

'Then I am sorry for it, but I am not delaying any further. Is there anything you wish to discuss before I commit? anything you would like to know? Do you need help resolving your doubts?'

'I… don't know!'

'Then, tell me what your aversion is, and perhaps I can help you rationalise a solution.'

'Okay, I suppose I at least owe you that.' She breaths deeply before explaining. 'I've no doubt sir, that if I were to agree to a match with you, that I will lead a comfortable and happy life. We get along quite well and we can tolerate the sight of each other, which is sadly a lot more than could be said about a lot of couples.'

'You are worried, are you not, that by accepting me, you will lose all hope of finding that deep, all-consuming love you seek.'

'Yes… that is my only qualm.'

'Then… then I can not soothe your fears or abate your sadness on the matter. If you accept me, then it is only my death that will free you from the binds of marriage. You must choose what life you wish to lead Bella. One of waiting, waiting to see if your soulmate finds you, waiting to see if they return your feelings. Or one of companionship, love and mutual friendship and respect.'

'My feelings and logic are at war with each other!'

'I will love and cherish you forever, Bella.' She doesn't respond, she just stares pleadingly at him. 'Isabella Swan, I cannot ask your father, and I will seek a blessing from your beloved aunt, but would you do me the immense honour of accepting my hand and my heart?'


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

'I… I…' she searches him eyes for inspiration… eyes she has memorised a thousands times over. 'I…' she stammers softer, now resolute with her decision. 'I really can't Jasper. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to diminish our hope of utter bliss. I'm a thousand times sensible of the compliment you pay me and my thanks are too grand to express and I hope you know me well enough to know that my refusal pains me greatly. I can't bear the thought of hurting you so, for I know I am hurting myself more, but I can't in good conscience agree to matrimony with anyone other than the one I hold the deepest of love and respect for.'

'Are… are you certain this is what you want?'

'Yes Jasper… it is what I want.'

'I see…' he stands from the bench and walks to the other side of the court yard, leaving her there alone. She takes one last look at him, wipes the cooled tears from her cheeks, only now realising she was crying, and re-enters the ball. Alice and Edward are just about to walk out to join the Captain, but she shakes her head at them, signalling that they should re-consider. Alice does, Mr. Cullen however goes out to no doubt console his brother on a matter he knows all too well. 'Oh Alice, I feel awful!'

'I'm sure you did what was best, and his wounds will heal soon enough. Now, let us go and get some wine, shall we?'

'Yes!'

The two young women walk over to the table where a man pours drinks to all who come. They both grab a glass each and hold it out for the man to fill. Isabella makes quick work of hers and gets an immediate refill, sipping this time. 'Excuse me?' The two women smile and wait for their neighbour to say what he wishes. 'Alice, could I possibly prevail upon you to join me for the next dance?'

'Of course Mr. Newton, but we better be hasty for the music is about to start. Izzy, could you please hold my drink?'

'Of course Alice, go!' She grabs to glass from her friend and wanders over to where she was seated upon her arrival. The placement also offers a better vantage of the room and the dancers. She seats herself and places both glasses of wine in front of her and watches the dancers, weaving their bodies around each other, but never touching. She smiles when she sees Miss Whitlock dancing, smiling and joking jovially. Isabella looks to her partner, and her heart feels as though it were just struck with a club. Miss Whitlock's partner is none other than Dr. Cullen. The same Dr. Cullen that did not honour her first two dances because he was ill at ease. Seeming to feel her heavy gaze, his eyes shift to hers, his face unreadable. Feeling somewhat cast down, she drinks her wine, then Alice's and before the dance has a chance to end, she summons Fred to bring around her curricle. Being the good manservant he is, he does so in record time. 'Just take me home Fred… I am quite tired.'

'Of course Miss Swan, it has been a rather trying night.'

'Is everything okay, Fred?'

'No, Brianna has been avoiding me all week, and when I tried to talk to her before coming here, she refused to talk. I know not what to do.'

Isabella thinks back on the stolen glances the young girl and Seth share around Swanfield, and she can't but help feeling sorry for Fred. 'I am truly sorry Fred, but if she truly wishes to cut ties with you, then she should be telling you so and not torturing you like this. Do you wish for me to talk with her?'

'No… I will work it out, thank you Miss Swan.'

Before the carriage even fully stops, she is out of the door and inside Swanfield, making a beeline for her personal library. She considers retiring to her bedchamber, but Mrs. Banner always finds her there, even if she is hiding in her closet. This moment, she wishes to be alone. The fire has long been out and a chill has settled in the room, so much so that she can see her breath. But she cares not. She feels terrible and the cold loneliness of this room is all she deserves. She pads through the empty room in the pitch of the night, the moon shining through her many windows, the only thing to offer guidance. She pulls the second copy of the third volume of the Brothers Grimm fairytales book and unlatches her bookcase, then feels her way through the corridor until she pushes through the second secret door. Back in the light illumination of the moon, she flops on the oversized cushion and watches the night sky through the windows she had placed on the roof.

Now in the comfort of her solitude once again, she shuts her eyes and falls into a dreamless slumber.

She wakes to a sunless sky, but the sun is on the verge of breaking the horizon. She gets up and stretches from the oversized pillow on her secret landing and goes back downstairs to search for Mrs. Banner. 'Goodness child, what are you still doing in your nice clothes?'

'I fell asleep Mrs. Banner. I am not in the mood for company for a while, so if anyone is to call on me, please tell them I've gone to London for a few days on urgent business. Be sure to let the staff know too. And could I prevail upon you to draw me a bath please? And have a fire lit in my personal library.'

'Of course, I'll get Brianna and Seth to start them immediately.'

'Thank you Mrs. Banner.'

She backtracks into her library and selects on of the volumes from the Brothers Grimm collection, then leaves it on the landing in preparation for a day of distracted reading. She walks back into her chambers where her tub has been half filled already, which is good enough for her.

She bathes until her water is too cool, then changes into bed attire, caring little if her servants see her in such a state. 'Miss Swan, can I get you anything?breakfast perhaps.'

'Some tea would be great, thank you Mrs. Banner. Has anyone called while I was bathing?'

'Indeed! three visitors already! Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen and some chap that says he is from the village, said he's John Smythe. But with a name like that, how is he to be believed?!'

'Indeed! how peculiar. Be sure to inform Mr. Banner, it is most strange.'

'Yes, if we notice anything else strange, we will bring the extra helpers back. I won't be long Miss, shall I take your tea to your personal library?'

'Yes please Mrs. Banner, I cannot thank you enough.'


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

She spends her day reading and sipping tea and making shapes in clouds and napping. She lounges and stares off into space and does all she can to distract her over-active mind, but to very little avail. Her thoughts won't silence, as much as she wishes they would. She tries to distract for the full length of the day and well into the night. She supposes it is well after midnight when she finally tires, but she wouldn't know, for there are no clocks in her library.

Her mind drifts from the starting stage of slumber when a noise snaps the haze from her mind. She rolls on her stomach and watches her library with keen interest for even a movement, but nothing happens. She pads through her secret corridor and grabs the rifle she has mounted. It was a gift from her father when she was fourteen, and he had always told her to keep it loaded, for you never know when it is needed.

She tip-toes through the dark house, rifle pointed out the front of her. Her eyes are quite adjusted to the dark, so she sees most of her surrounds. She hears some movement in the next room; one of her dining halls, so she rounds the corner as discreetly as possible. She spies the source of the noise, a dark figure hunched over a hutch that houses solid silver cutlery that her grandmother had commissioned. They were specially made with a swan flourishing at the top of the handles, an image that has become something of a family crest. None of her servants have reason to be doing such an act so she contemplates her options.

'Ahem,' she makes her presence known, which proved to be a big mistake.

The silhouette jerks at high speed, a shot ringing through the house. In her fright, she lined up the shadows head, and pulled her trigger tightly. Her body jolts with the recoil and she found her body unable to resist the kick. Her body hit the floor hard, and she felt every inch of the impact. She looks about the room and finds the figure unmoving on the floor. Burning heat sears through her side, just under her ribcage on her right. She clutches at it with her hand, the warm fluid instantly recognisable to her. She adds pressure, but her strength is waning.

'Miss Swan,' a candle is sat down by her face blinding her, but she recognises the voice to belong to Mrs. Banner.

'Get Dr. Cullen,' she spits through clenched teeth.

'Go Seth, with haste! just ride there bareback if you must!'

'What should I do child?!' her voice rises with her panic.

'Push on it hard,' Mrs. Banner relives her hand and pushes a wad of her night gown into the wound. 'Get towel.'

'You heard her Brianna, get some towels!'

She hears more footsteps scamper about but all she sees is the corpse not twelve feet from her. 'Who is it?'

Mrs. Banner looks back at the body of the person she shot, a click on her tongue. 'It is Victoria, Mr. Hunt has been bound and gagged and locked in the cellar, Laurent was shot dead moments ago.'

'Can someone get me some water with sugar in it please?' A pile of towels are dumped on the floor in front of her, then more feet scuttle away. 'I need you to talk to me, keep me awake. I need to stay awake…' her words start to slur and she can feel the weight she has read about take over. Now is the most crucial time, time she needs to stay awake through.

'Okay dear, you haven't told me about the ball yet, who did you dance with first?'

'I was supposed to dance… Dr, Cull'n… but, danced with… danced with Capt'in instead.'

'How strange dear, why didn't you dance with Dr. Cullen then, did you not want to?'

'He, didn't.'

'Well, more fool him, I say. Is the Captain a very fine dancer?' The panic in her tone hasn't subsised in the least and her tone is too loud for the silence.

'Yes, fine indeed. He… he prop. Ah! he proposed, you know.'

'The Captain?'

'Yes… I said no.'

'Well Miss Swan, you are the judge of your own happiness, I'm sure you made the right decision.'

A biter laugh barks from her mouth, 'no!' She breathes for a while, catching her breath. 'I was hoping… for, for… it doesn't matter now. It's too late.'

'Too late for what child?' She asks, still too loud.

'I had hoped… hoped for someone else.'

'Well, I'm sorry it hasn't worked out the way you wanted, he is certainly a clod! Pray tell child, who was it?'

'D… Doc…'

'Yes, I see him too, he has finally arrived. You stay awake now, look at me. Bella!' she yells louder, but she doesn't respond. 'Bella!' she yells louder still, but the young woman doesn't respond still. Panic bubbles up Mrs. Banner's throat and with nothing else to do, she slaps Isabella across the face. 'Bella!' she hollers again, and this time she wakes up. Her eyes wander about the room aimlessly, never settling on anything.

'What has happened!' A note of the same panic present in the doctors tone as is in Mrs. Banner's.

'Oh praise the Lord you are here at last! she has been shot, in her side here, she told me to push towels into it, but I do not know!'

'Here is the sugar water Ma'am,' Brianna rushes into the room.

'Can you please help Isabella drink some please, as much as possible.' He kneels down at her side and flashes a look at her wound under the red-soaked towel. 'Isabella, can you look at me please?' but her eyes continue to wander around and roll back. He stills her head and looks into her eyes, then takes her pulse from her neck. 'Can the men please leave us?' and the young Seth and Mr. Banner leave the room, but await news close by. 'I need to remove the gown away from her wound Mrs. Banner, do you have scissors?'

'Brianna!' the older woman prompts and the young girls scurries off to retrieves a pair from the buffet near the now dead Victoria.

Mrs. Banner cuts large chunks from the material of the layers around the towel until a large circle of flesh is exposed around the wound. He grabs a new towel and pushes into the wound, 'can you please hold the towel Mrs. Banner?' He rummages through his bag and retrieves a needle and thread. 'Is there some alcohol around here somewhere?'

'Over there Brianna! quickly now!'

The young girl hands the bottle to the practitioner and he places it close by. 'Isabella? Bella!' he says more firmly and she looks at him finally with intelligent eyes. 'I'm going to stitch you up, and it is going to hurt a _lot_. I need you to stay awake, okay? don't pass out on me!' he says firmly but she doesn't respond. Now ready, he pulls the towel from the wound and pours the alcohol over the needle and thread, as well as her wound. Her shriek echoes through the halls like something from a folktale. 'I know, I know, just stay awake, okay?' He starts with his needle and thread and speedily, but methodically sews the flesh back together, in both wounds. One entry and one exit, through flesh and muscle mass.

'Are any vital organs hit doctor?'

'No Mrs. Banner, it went through and through on a shallow angle. She could have bled out however, but as long as infection doesn't set in, then she will be fine. We must keep giving her fluids however, I am a little concerned with how much blood she has lost.'

'Yes, I will have juices and milks prepared immediately. Shall I summon someone to move her to her chambers?'

'That won't be necessary Mrs. Banner, I will move her.'


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

She blinks the heaviness from her eyes, the familiar sight of her chambers greeting her eyes. She notes the excruciating pain in her side, just under her ribs. Her hand instinctually touches the area but her hand just finds thick padding. Some rustling off to her side catches her attention, so she swivels her head, taking extra pains to not move her injury. It is a strange sight that greets her. Her pink lounging seat has been moved beside her bed and occupied by one practitioner. Her brow furrows, wondering about his presence. She tries to recall what had happened, but all she can remember is mostly hazy and vague memories of gunshots. She looks to her curtains and notes no light filtering in from behind. So it's night then.

She refuses to lie about in a silly manner, waiting for to wake up and speak with her. Hissing as quietly as she can from the pain of movement, she pads silently over to her desk and starts penning a letter for the doctor:

 _Dearest Doctor,_

 _My mind refuses to conjure any memories of what has happened, but your presence here can only mean I owe my life to you. I now owe you everything. I refuse to accept such favours and not return them, but I can't imaging having anything you may want in my possession. So once again, I'll just have to offer you my deepest and sincerest gratitude. The wound is healing nicely and I will continue to bathe it, just as I will get it checked professionally, if only to ease your mind, for I know how you are when it comes to treating wounds. So with little else to say, except thank you once again, I bid you adieu and safe travels. I'm sure your stay at Henders will soon be coming to a close, but I'm afraid I have business to attend elsewhere, and I know not when I will see you next. Take a care, and thank you._

 _Regards,_

 _Isabella Swan_

And then a much briefer second:

 _My Dearest Mrs. Banner,_

 _As you can imagine, I'm in no humour to entertain, or even have company, I just wish to be alone. In light of this, please be so kind as to inform Dr. Cullen of my supposed immediate departure to London or any lie you see fit. Please express my sincerest gratitude toward him, which I simply cannot seem to do enough. Tell him I shall return within two weeks, but I will be in hiding in my library if I am needed urgently._

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Isabella_

 _Post Script; Once Dr. Cullen leave, we will discuss things better then._

She folds the letter and places it on his sleeping form then retreats into her closet, shutting the door behind her and changes her clothes slowly and painfully. Padding through her chambers, she slips out the door silently and makes her way to Mr. and Mrs. Banner's chambers, sliding her letter underneath. She hates lying in such a way, and she truly would go if there where somewhere she could go to, but alas there is not. She sighs heavily with her regret and goes to her favourite spot in Swanfield; her library. She would go for a walk or ride around her property, but she is in far too much pain for such activities. She pulls a random book from a shelf and walks up her secret path to her platform. After carefully lying on the pillow there, she lies her book beside her ready for the day. Isabella's eyes droop from her fatigue and her body slumps, dragging her off to slumber.

She drags her eyes open slowly, but moves very little. The sun is out now, its rays warming her nicely. Closing her eyes again, she begs the weight in them to dissipate, but to no avail. Sighing, she rolls on her side, the one without a wound. Her new perspective offers a great vantage of the practitioner that is seated beside her, a raised eyebrow his only greeting. 'Good day doctor,' she mumbles abashed.

'Good day Miss Swan, how very strange to see you here,' he retorts softly.

'Well sir, I _do_ live here.'

'And your dismissive note explained you were to retreat, far, far away from here.' She doesn't voice a retort, stilling her tongue from denying his claims. 'You may want to check your wound, I haven't check it since I stitched it.'

'And why ever not?'

'Because, you don't feel like my patient and I don't want to invade your privacy.'

'Very well, I will check it later today.'

'Has that burn on your stomach healed yet?'

'It still hurts a bit, but I believe so, I will check it later, also.'

'I do believe I was supposed to provide some salve for that, I feel so boorish having forgot. I have some here thankfully, I will give it to you when I retrieve it from my chambers.'

'If you wish.'

'Did you look for me?' she asks curiously.

'No Miss Swan, I believed you quite gone… with such a letter, it was hard to believe otherwise. No… I simply come here to think… to _reminisce_.'

'I can leave if you wish to do so.'

'I know you are very upset with me, and you have every right to be, but I want you to know that I'd much prefer your company, than the company of my regret.'

'I cannot believe a man of your conviction could ever have regrets. You're too… capable for that.'

'Then I have deceived you greatly indeed.'


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

'No, there is no deception sir, I have observed you extensively and I have quite made out your character.'

'Miss Swan… I assure you there is far more to me than the public facade I show. Just as there is to you and your public mask.'

'I know sir.' She sits herself up, brushing away his help, so she can face him as equals. 'I see how you withdraw when you are around your sons… I see how you add pomp and circumstance to your speech when in society. I see the hurt and vulnerability in your eyes when your sons speak of their mother. I see the way you hunch into yourself when your alone or deep in thought.'

'And all of those things you surmise to being strong?'

'Indeed I do. It shows you are strong of mind and of character.'

'That doesn't negate the fact of having regrets.'

'And… what _are_ these regrets?'

He sighs heavily, 'why did you decline Jasper's offer? He could have given you a happy life. That is what you want, is it not? companionship, someone to keep you company for the rest of your life?'

'I've no doubt that we would have had a happy and fulfilling life together sir, but he is not a man that I cherish… or love so much it hurts.'

'Then I feel sorry for you, for you have doomed yourself in this blind ambition of yours.'

'I may be ambitious sir, but none could ever call me blind.'

'No, you are not blind. But was your entire future worth throwing away? And for what?!'

'You know the answer to that already.'

He rubs his eye lids with his left hand, then returns his gaze to her, 'no Miss Swan, I can't say that I do.'

'I… I…'

'If you say it Miss Swan, it can't be unspoken.'

She huffs, 'whether or not I verbalise it doesn't negate its existence.'

'I think you may be confused Miss Swan, you only think you feel this way. You are certain you must repay my favours and you believe this is the only way to do so. Allow me to assure you miss, that others I have helped go through similar notions and I assure you, your feelings will dissipate over time.'

'Your ego is quite an entity of its own, is it not? But I assure you sir, that I know myself and I know what I feel. In fact, I have felt such feelings toward you long before you rendered me any assistance at all! Tried in vain I have at distracting myself from these torments, but they would not leave me and only ingrained themselves further into my being. _If_ Jasper wasn't _your_ son, I assure you I would have accepted him without question. But seeing you so often would have been far too painful.'

'Then might I suggest, Miss Swan, that you consider looking for another beau that is not my relative, for as you say; your feelings toward me are a torment.'

'Yes! they torment me to no end, sir! But I will have you know that I could never agree to another man, they won't ever get close enough.'

'It pains me to see you hurt yourself so Miss Swan.'

'Then stop my suffering! unless the mere thought of me is so repulsive that you can't bear to be in my presence in any other way than mere acquaintances!'

'I assure you Miss Swan, any reluctance on my part has very little to do with you. The fault all lies with me alone!'

'Don't patronise me, you've made yourself very clear indeed. Excuse me!' She jerks to a stance and any pain her wound may have inflicted her is well over-shadowed by the pain of her breaking heart. 'Please return to Henders sir… you being here is too painful.' Isabella walks through the threshold of the false wall and proceeds down the dark hall.

'Miss Swan! Wait, please.' She ignores his plea and pushes the false bookcase open and re-enters her library. 'Please wait,' he steps in her path.

'No, we've both said enough on the matter, I promise to never taint your ears with such intolerable drivel again. Now if you please,' Miss Swan side-steps the gentleman and proceeds to the door.

'I just wish to say one thing, if you please?' She stills with a huff, but waits nonetheless. 'I'm sorry I've hurt you. I really wish you would reconsider or try to avert your feelings, to someone much more worthy. I don't deserve your affection, companionship or even your acquaintance. You are all things good and kind and I…I am not. Every day I live with guilt, and every day I try to make amends.'

'For what?' she mumbles.

'I could not save my wife… I could not give my sons their mother.'

'You are a doctor sir, not God. You can not heal the terminal.'

'I should have been able to do something!'

'Then my fathers death is _my_ fault, I should have cured him,' she retorts. 'You are a good man, and I am the judge of who is worthy of my affection and love, not you.'

'There is nothing for it then, just know Miss Swan, that I will forever be sorry.'

'For what, Dr. Cullen?'

He steps forward and closes the distance between them, 'for this Miss Swan.' Dr, Cullen closes the meagre gap between their faces and kisses her softly, with all his feeling. 'I will never be worthy of you, your grace or your purity, but will you do me the tremendous honour of accepting my hand and being by my side forever?'

She suppresses a small sob, 'yes! A thousand times yes!' Isabella throws herself at the man that holds her affections and engages him in yet another kiss.

'I promise Bella, I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in all of Britain and try to ever be worthy of you.'


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: SO I WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE, BUT MANY ASKED FOR IT, SO I SUCCUMBED TO PEER PRESSURE. HERE IS... THE CONCLUSION.**

CHAPTER 47

Isabella is released from the tight embrace of her eldest, 'I cannot say it enough mother, but I will miss you terribly.'

'Do have a care and look after yourself, for no one else will.'

'On the contrary, I have many people watching my back for me. But fear not, our times are far from perilous. I daresay I will have one of the most boring careers ahead of me.'

'Good! Now, I shant keep you here any longer, for your carriage awaits you and you must get to town immediately for there are beautiful women to court.'

'How can a man think upon pretty women at such a time! My heart still aches from the last woman that stole it.'

'I think two years is a sufficient time to repair ones heart,' Isabella retorts.

Offering a heavy sigh to the conversation, the patriarch adds, 'Enough of this talk, please Jasper. No need to dwell on past happenings.'

'Indeed, Carlisle,' Isabella agrees. 'Now off with you, before we kick you out.'

'Okay Mother, Father, I see now how much your hearts ache for my companionship. But do not weep for me, I have hardened my heart. Adieu,' the Captain dips his head and jogs to his carriage, not looking back at his parents.'

Isabella sighs heavily, 'I really wish he would find himself a bride, he cant play the wounded party forever.'

'I daresay, he is far from wounded, and exaggerates his sorrow in our presence, if only to torture us, my dear.'

'I'm sure you are right,' she smiles up at her husband.

'Now, let us go inside and break the news to Alice and Edward,' he beams down at Isabella.

Arm-in-arm, they enter Swanfield, navigating the halls together to the late Charles' office, now serving as office to Dr. Cullen, where they had left Mr. and Mrs. Cullen whilst they bid adieu to the eldest.

They find Edward talking softly to a newborn babe, and Alice talking animately with their oldest child, not yet a toddler.

'Your boys are beautiful, and so well behaved,' Isabella offers with a wistful smile.

'Yes, indeed, we are very lucky.'

'There is something we wish to discuss with you both,' Carlisle announces.

'Yes Father?' Alice and Edward now offering their full attention.

Isabella speaks upon the news, for it was her that made the suggestion at first. 'So as you both well know, life is hard for second sons. With only your property, Edward going to Henry, we would like to put Isaac down as heir to Swanfield... both your children will have a comfortable future.'

Alice weeps a bit, Edward all shock. 'We both thank you immensly, we know what this property means to you, and we are both sensible to the reasons why you both have decided such a thing. We are sorry for your misfortune, but we are immensley grateful for your generosity.' Edward manages to reply.

'Indeed,' his father responds. 'We will take our leave now, and prepare for dinner, we will see you soon.'

The doctor offers his wife his arm, and together they walk to their chambers in silence, only speaking when their door shuts behind them. 'We have done a good thing,' he whispers into her hair, amidst an embrace.

'Yes,' she agrees just as softly.

'I am so very sorry, my dearest... so very sorry indeed.'

'I am not so silly, to think the blame lies with you. You _have_ fathered children, we both know it is _I_ whom is barren... and I could not be more sorry.'

'We are wholesome enough without children, and we may spoil our grandchildren grandly... all is not lost to us.'

'I know... we _are_ enough. I had just hoped to share more than just my life with you.'

'Indeed, and if I could, I would give you the world.'

'You are enough.'


End file.
